


Miracle (Cable x Female OC) *ON HIATUS*

by Marvelhead17



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (C'mon it involves Deadpool of course it does), (I didn't know how to tag it - it's an honorary sibling thing), (Loving these tags), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Because Deadpool, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cable x OC - Freeform, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, Divorced Nathan Summers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Green Eyed Monster, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Nathan Summers, Jealousy, Jean Grey - Freeform, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Nathan is a Softie, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Deadpool 2 (2018), Prom, Returning Home, Scott Summers - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Strip Scene, Strip Tease, Stripper Scene, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Super Soldier Serum, Swearing, Tagged as X Men for character mentions, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Warnings May Change, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, mentions of rape/non-con, prom scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 66,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: “How did you fix it?” he asked.“Ask Ellen the Teenage Warhead,” Wade shrugged as he stood up, “As for baby Hitler he ended up having a diaper change, funny story I was actually going to call Cable since he was so keen on killing Russel, I thought this would be like taking candy from a baby, if that means replacing it with a bullet that is,”{Summary updated 10/02/2019}Weekly updates!Disclaimer: All characters mentioned except my own are owned by 20th Century Fox/Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual_Writing_Trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/gifts), [Cute_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cute_Trash).



> The first three chapters contain scenes from the final scenes of Deadpool 2 and as mentioned in the tags there may be spoilers. Also I wanted to break it down so that it wasn't such a lengthy read for one chapter (it would have been about 4000+ words otherwise).
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

She revved the motorbike’s engine to full throttle as she approached the scene, the group that was dispersed had yet to notice her, and she smirked to herself.

“HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!” yelled the metal giant, she noticed Deadpool smack him on the ass in some obvious quirky encouragement that she knew he just loved to do.

“Big CGI fight, coming up!” Deadpool cheered.

 

She was a few more yards away and decided it was the right time to make her big entrance. She gripped the handle firmly before pushing herself over with her feet with ease, the bike flipped effortlessly at full speed and in the blink of an eye it hurtled towards the humongous man with the metal helmet.

It hit him with great force and knocked him flat onto his ass.

“Who the fu-” he paused when he saw a woman of little more than 5ft6 posed on one knee before she stood up, smirking at him, his anger flared once again.

“Better yet, pick a fight with someone your own strength,” she stated.

“Look girly, I ain’t afraid of beating the living shit out of you the same as the rest of these fucking morons-”

Cable and Domino were both curious as they stared at the woman standing before Juggernaut with such confidence, she was clearly insane, but her size made them believe she was possibly as insane as Deadpool.

 

“So why don’t you just high tail on outta here before I kill ya, huh beautiful?”

She rolled her eyes and then stretched her hands out before her and cracked her knuckles together before moving to crack them individually in each fist.

“Let’s hope you’re stronger than Hulk was,” she sighed before placing her feet in a better position to fight. Domino and Cable gave each other a look.

 

That did it.

 

Juggernaut yelled another profanity before charging towards her like an angry bull, his towering form disturbing the already fragile ground as he clenched his watermelon of a fist before launching a punch towards her face.

Anticipating the rage she reached both her hands to catch his one large fist, he faltered in confusion at her tight grip that had stopped him, before he could make another move she quickly turned around and twisted his arm so that she could throw him over her shoulder.

Juggernaut’s boulder of a body slammed with such force into the floor that it caused a miniature quake to the surrounding cars and street. He was somewhat buried in the road for the time being as he lay there still and stunned.

“Hades?” Deadpool’s white eyes went wide.

“Yeah it’s me idiot,” she said a little angrily but smiled slightly, “Why is it that I heard that you tried killing yourself multiple times after Vanessa died?”

He rubbed the back of his head, “I- uh-­ _Sorry?_ ” he said in his mock Canadian accent.

“Sorry? You think _sorry_ in that shitty accent is going to magically make things better you dick-wad?” her nostrils flared.

“How the hell?” Juggernaut muttered below her.

“Hey it’s rude to interrupt,” she nonchalantly kicked him in the helmet, being that he was still dazed he stilled once again, she looked back to Wade. “Maybe you and Jughead could learn a thing or two about manners,” Deadpool frowned, “or keeping promises,” she glared.

 

“Sorry to interrupt the little reunion but who in the fuck are you exactly?” Cable looks between Deadpool and ‘Hades’.

“Clearly she is associate of Wade,” said Colossus.

“No shit, but does that mean she wants to kill him because she has to deal with his bullshit or does she want to kill him because she needs to exact revenge?” his hand twitched on his gun.

“That’s a fair question,” Domino nodded.

“Wade, first suicide and now I have to find out you’re hiding my very existence? That’s low bro,”

“It’s not what you think sis I-” he held his hands out.

“Sis?” everyone repeated in confusion.

 

She stepped back as Juggernaut gathered enough energy to stand up once again, turning to face them all with a furious face as he adjusted his helmet a bit, he growled.

“If you’re related to that shit stick, then you’re royally fucked sweet pea,” he grinned wickedly as he approached once again which only made her roll her eyes.

She dodged a punch and kneed him in the stomach, taking the opportunity to step back before lowering herself to then spring up onto the giant’s backside and grab for the helmet.

“Let’s see who this really is behind the mask huh?” which only made the man let out a beastly roar. He grabbed around her figure and tossed her like a ragdoll into the nearby brick building.

It collapsed on top of her letting dust and dirt scatter in the surrounding air, Deadpool screamed and launched himself at Juggernaut with both katana out in full Kill Mode, and he too was cast aside with minimal effort.

 

This time it was Colossus who came forward, he managed to get a few strong hits at the giant’s face before he was matched with stronger raged attacks, eventually being knocked to the ground and stomped on multiple times.

Cable and Domino moved back from the fight going on before them, fearful that they would both be hurt once again but with less of a chance at surviving the damage in Juggernaut’s more rage fuelled pursuit.

The pile of bricks began to scatter as she climbed out, unharmed but dirty, she gritted her teeth and marched forward to the ongoing fight with clear murderous intention in her eyes.

“That’s it you shit bag, I’m done playing nice!” she yelled while pointing a finger at the giant, her eyes began glowing a dim violet from underneath the natural blue.

Juggernaut chuckled as he stood tall again, he ripped off the sleeves of his prisoner’s jumpsuit to reveal his unnaturally enormous muscles.

“So am I,”

 

She threw aside her jacket revealing her black fingerless gloves matched with a black tank top, her arms rested on her sides before she clenched her fists and her eyes began to glow an intense violet colour.

Her muscles seemed to twitch before increasing in size and revealing glowing violet scars that looked similar to lighting strikes, her height increased slightly.

Domino, Cable and Deadpool decided it was best to leave Hades to keep Juggernaut distracted with Colossus and left to find Russel.

“I’m about to break you little glow stick,”

“I’d like to see you try,”

He charged forward and threw yet another punch, she simply dodged the assault and kicked him with full force in the groin which made the giant double over on his knees in pain, and she elbowed him hard in the upper back to knock him completely to the ground.

This time around Juggernaut recovered himself quickly and Colossus was ready to give him a piece of his mind for even the notion of fighting a woman.

 

He landed a punch before he was tackled hard into the ground and dragged a few feet through the street, Juggernaut lifted him from the ground and attempted to crush the man’s head, but Colossus fought back by grabbing the smaller fingers and bending them beyond their limits and snapped going limp before him.

“Commie _motherfucker-_ ” he punched Colossus straight into a nearby wall causing a crack and small pieces of rubble to fall down around him.

Colossus quickly steadied himself before angrily spitting out something, she looked carefully and realised the metal man had lost one of his teeth from the force of Juggernaut’s punch, he screamed and fearlessly ran into action once again.

He kneed Juggernaut several times before lifting him onto his shoulders like a pro wrestler in the ring and launched him into a parked bus nearby. Juggernaut pulled himself out from the wreck and turned himself around, taking hold of the bus with both hands before lifting it from the ground and turning to use it against Colossus as if it were a giant baseball bat.

_“Bozhe Moy,”_

 

          Colossus raised his hands so that the bus deflected away from him and into the building on his right. Hades was pretty impressed with the stamina and determination of the Russian metal man, especially as she realised how strong Juggernaut was in comparison to when she had once engaged in combat with the Hulk himself.

She wanted to intervene but was uncertain as the two giants were going at it and she might accidentally assault the wrong side in the matter of all the chaos.

Two figures came jogging down from the sloping ground nearby, they appeared to be teenagers, one was dressed in a familiar yellow X-Men suit while the other donned a black outfit that better suited her brightly coloured hair.

Colossus grabbed a solid rod of metal and took aim at the Juggernaut hitting him twice in the head which had no effect as it clanged with his helmet loudly, the man raised his fist and slammed it down hard, Colossus was grabbed by the neck and slammed face first into the ground before being thrown into the lamp across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The lamp snapped in half like a twig, leaving the electric cables exposed, Juggernaut stomped forward after Colossus who managed to grab hold onto the cable and pulled it with him as Juggernaut yanked him backwards.

“I'm gonna melt you down and make a cock ring.”

The two girls stopped just a few feet away and Hades wondered what they were planning to do next.

He hovered Colossus over his head and was about to throw him once again when a sparking chain was thrown by the girl with bright hair, it wrapped around Juggernaut’s feet causing him to stumble and drop him as he tried to balance himself.

As Colossus fell his hands grabbed at the prisoner uniform and tore the cloth of it to reveal Juggernaut’s ass. Hades came forward to see if she could help but stopped abruptly as the girl with short hair began to form a ball of energy around her; Colossus grabbed for the cable again and gathered enough energy to shove it into the entrance of Juggernaut’s ass.

 

Hades staggered backwards as the girl sent a blast towards Juggernaut that sent him flying into the swimming pool in front of him, the electrical current flowed in the water eagerly and sent itself throughout Juggernaut’s body causing spasms as it shocked him. She looked at the young girl with amazement.

He thrashed continuously in the water, Colossus, Negasonic and Yukio standing by and looking over to see if he would finally stay put.

“That’s how we do it in Mother Russia,” Colossus said smugly.

She approached slowly before speaking up, “Where did the others go?”

“She’s right where’s Douchepool gone to?”

“I think I know where to find them!”

 

          Yukio led them around the building and they heard echoing over the creaking metal and wood burning in flames of an angry boy.

“Stay back, go home Wade!” Russel yelled.

As they rounded the corner they saw Deadpool fall to the ground in an ashen version of his suit, whatever he must have said or done must have triggered Russel even more.

“You can’t stop me, Wade!” angry tears were forming in his eyes.

“I got one more idea-” he pulled out what looked like a metal necklace. “It’s just a really bad one- even for me,” he ended before wrapping the device around his neck, as it clicked into place a small red light turned on.

“Wade, what are you doing?” Domino asked with an uneasy look.

“Wade-” Hades started.

“All right. This is for all the marbles, kid! You're gonna kill someone today...”

“Blessed are the wicked-”

“Then it's gotta be me.”

“-who are healed, by my hand,”

 

Cable suddenly darted from his hiding position behind the slide, while Deadpool swung himself over the slide to pursue the cyborg, Cable had skidded across the dirt and gripped the gun in his hand; he aimed towards Russel who had his fiery hands raised towards a perverted looking little man in a suit.

“Fuck this!” Cable yelled.

Before she could realise what Wade’s plan finally was it was too late, the idiot had thrown his body into Cable’s line of fire as the bullet was shot, it hit the merc with a mouth dead-on in his heart. He fell to the ground rather clumsily after his heroic stunt and groaned before wheezily coughing.

“Tell me they got that in slow motion.” One of his usual random remarks, this could mean he wasn’t as seriously hurt as she thought, or was it only that much worse? “Ooh, that's not good. No, sir.” He poked the gaping hole in his chest and blood spurted out, his head slumped over as he sat upright.

 

Russel ran to crouch next to Wade, his eyes were wide in disbelief at what just happened. “You sacrificed yourself for me.”  They all gathered closer to Wade and Russel, each person showing their own discomfort and sadness to the sight before them.

“Yeah. And it was the best thing I ever did. I told you I care about you. You're a good kid, Russell.” He wheezed but his attention was suddenly drawn to the ash bear attached to Cable’s belt as it suddenly restored itself to its cuddly state. “Hey, the bear, it worked.” He pointed. “Because of you.” He turned to look up at Russel who had tears forming in his eyes.

“No, Wade, because of you.” Said Colossus who bent down to Wade and started to pull at the collar around the merc’s neck.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop!” said Wade irritably before hitting his hands away and Colossus stepped back, “Just let it happen, okay?” Colossus nodded solemnly, “I guess my heart was finally in the right place.”

Cable glanced at the teddy bear and realised his mission to fix the future had worked, the price being Wade’s sacrifice, who lay back onto the floor and Russel grabbed a scattered brick or two to lay them as a makeshift pillow for Wade’s head to rest on.

“Ugh. That riddle is so fucked up.” And everyone frowned slightly not understanding what he meant.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Russel began but Wade shushed him.

“Don't be. Don't be. I've been trying to make this happen for a while. God, just please, just don't leave me. I don't wanna die without an audience.” He smiled lightly.

“We are not going anywhere.” Said Colossus.

“Oh, God, I hope The Academy is watching.” Wade sighed.

“Just rest, okay?” Domino said sweetly as she gently leaned down to touch Wade’s leg.

“Papa, Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you find me in the night?” Wade sings softly before his head slumps to the side, no longer breathing. Russel stands up and he and Negasonic share a mournful look briefly.

 

                                          “You killed him,” Hades said numbly as she turns her attention to Cable as the others turn to leave, his robotic eye glowed dimly to match the regretful human eye.

“I didn’t mean to-” he started.

 _“Didn’t mean to?”_ she spoke through gritted teeth as her eyes began glowing violet. “Killing someone isn’t something you can pass off as an accident you piece of shit scum-” she seethed and started marching towards him, but a metal arm put itself between them to Cable’s relief.

“That is enough. We’ve seen too much bloodshed today.” Colossus speaks seriously.

“He was the only family I had left,” she finally cracked with saying that, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed into Colossus’s arm, he moved her to support her easily in his arms and let her sob into his chest.

 

“Before I go...” Wade coughs catching everyone’s attention suddenly, “Sorry, I got a bit more in me.”

“Son of a fucking bitch,” Hades mutters, Cable smirked slightly at hearing that.

“Domino. I want you to have my Adventure Time watch.” His coughing worsens, “Turns out that I'm the lucky one. Thank you. Hey, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. I liked you better with your hair short,” making Negasonic touch at her hair consciously, “I think we all did. Hi, Yukio!” he adds cheerfully.

“Hi, Wade!” she says happily despite the given situation making Wade chuckle in delight.

“And you... Chrome Bone. I haven't always been the best friend to you. But you've always been that to me. So thank you. Say "fuck" for me?” he asks rather hopefully. “Just once. Come on, we'll do it together. It's no big deal. Here we go. One, two, three. F... F... F...”

“Fuck.” Colossus manages with much effort.

“Wow! Enjoy hell, swamp mouth.” Wade chuckles in delight that he managed to convince him to do that, “Ah. And you, Cable. You get back to your family. You tell 'em Wade says hi. And promise me. Promise me one thing. That you'll start judging people, not by the colour of their skin, but by the content of their character.” Wade says seriously.

“Jesus.” Cable grumbles and shakes his head closing his eyes.

“R-Dog? There you are. Hey! You're a superhero now, bubba. That’s why it’s high time that you had a super suit. This one is yours,” he paused briefly, “and you might want to get it steam cleaned, especially around the pants and let it out a little in the waist. But hey, look. Family is not an F-word. Alright? There's one out there for you. Just keep looking, okay? Guys, for a second there... we made a pretty good team.”

 

“Do you ever stop talking you asshole?” Hades shakes her head gently and crouches down next to him.

“Hades– sis. I’m glad to have seen you again one last time before I go,” he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Did you ever catch that son of a bitch?”

“I- no,” she said finally, “You said we’d do it together you dumb bastard, I came looking for you-”

“Wow, guess I’m dying as I was born huh? A huge fucking disappointment for everyone to remember.” He breathed out.

“Wade-”

“Oh, it's so hard to go.” He chuckles, “I just love being around you guys so much. So, so much. Mm.” Hades squeezes his hand gently, “No, I can feel it now. Here it comes, yeah. I feel the soul exiting the, the husk. Yeah. Can you see it? Do you see that beautiful bright light? There it is.” He pauses.

“Drama Queen,” she mutters.

“Oh, that's the sun. Don't stare directly into that.” He warns as if it was something any normal person might attempt. “I just have a few final words.” Cable huffs out some air before Wade continued.

“Woodpecker. Gingivitis. Codswallop. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” Russel and Hades squeeze Wade’s hands as he finally stills, dead.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her brother, Russel had dropped Wade’s hand looking utterly wounded, she gently kissed the one she had in hers before laying it gently down on his chest and whispered.

“Goodbye Wade Wilson, you may have been one crazy S.O.B. but you had your heart in the right place,” she then stood up, tears falling down her cheeks and saw the solemn expressions that everyone wore, all except for… Cable.

 

His back was turned away from the group and he seemed to be holding the teddy bear close to his face, the others stood in silence while staring at Wade’s body, she frowned and made her way towards Cable who had now raised his left arm and was moving something that began clicking mechanically and glowing an orange hue.

She was about to grab his shoulder but he vanished into thin air without a trace, she lurched forward almost falling as she grabbed at nothing, she immediately began looking around in confusion, her violet eyes glowing in concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

She revved the engine to full throttle as she approached the scene, the group that was dispersed had yet to notice her, and she smirked to herself.

_Just hold on for a second, why does this feel familiar?_

She felt puzzled for a moment but continued on regardless.

“HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!” yelled the metal giant of a man, she noticed Deadpool smack him on the ass in some obvious quirky encouragement that she knew he just loved to do.

“Big CGI fight, coming up!” Wade cheered.

_Here we go again. At least it feels that way._

She shakes her head and tries to ignore the feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me they got that in slow motion.” One of his usual random remarks which eased her slightly, maybe he wasn’t that hurt, he’d suffered from bullets to the head before so why would his heart be any different?

Russel ran to crouch next to Wade, his eyes were wide in disbelief at what just happened. “You sacrificed yourself for me.”  They all gathered closer to Wade and Russel.

“It would seem I... Huh?” he removed a coin where the bullet should have been, the bullet was compressed into the coin, “Genuine, high-grade lead.” Then he gasped, “You time-sliding son of a bitch! You did this for me? Wait. You can't go back. You used the last of your fuel. What about your girl, your wife?” he asked concerned.

“Now, my family's safe. And I didn't do it for you.” He added the latter irritably. “No, I'm gonna stick around for a while... and make sure the world doesn't shit itself into oblivion.”

“No. You did it for me.” Wade says in a childish tone.

“No, I didn't.” he grunts angrily.

“You did.”

“I really didn't.”

“Pretty sure you did.” She could tell Wade was smiling cheekily.

“No, I'm positive I didn't.” Cable sighs already regretting his decision.

“Fine. All right, let's flip a coin. Okay? Heads, you did it for me. Tails, you did it for me.” He flips the coin that had caught the bullet in his chest over his shoulder. “I'm not even gonna look, because you did it for me.”

“Say it again.”

“He did it for me.”

“Jesus.” Cable looked as if he regretted his decision now.

 

“Yeah you’ve just unlocked the Ultimate Wade, everyone’s going to suffer now,” Hades shook her head but smiled in delight that he was back.

“We must get the collar off.” Colossus speaks up.

“Forget it. It's no use. These collars don't just come off.” Wade mutters.

“Wade. I have an idea.” Russel says as he pulls out a pen from nowhere and crouches next to Wade.

“No, no, no! Let's not do that. Please! I'd rather die of cancer. Let's just...” The others frowned at Wade. Russel moved the pen behind Wade’s head. “Oh, God! They do say the pen is grosser than the sword.”

“What do you plan on doing decapitating him?” Hades asked. Everyone frowned at the fact that that idea was even on the table.

“We need the code.” Russel says and looks up at everyone.

“Try, uh, seven?” Domino shrugs.

 

“Settle down, Captain Lucky. It's not gonna be one number.” Russel pressed the button and the collar deactivated itself, “Oh, God, that's lazy writing.” Wade remarks as Russel removes the collar.

“I still got it.” Domino smiles, Hades looks at her in curiosity.

“Put that back in your prison wallet.” Wade speaks to Russel then stands to look at Cable, “I don't know how to thank you. But I do know how to hug you.” He approaches the man with open arms.

“No.”

“Yes. Here we go. Bring it in. Come on. Pelvis to pelvis. Let's go tip to tip. There we go.” He wraps his arms around him as the man stands still, anger seething from him, “The kids call this docking. Is there a knife in my dick?” Wade asks making Hades laugh while the others seemed unsettled.

“There's a knife in your dick. Yeah.” His voice rumbles.

“I'm just gonna back up now.” Wade lets go and steps back from the man.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“No need to go full Yentl. Gonna pretend like that never happened. Let's go home, Russell.”

“All you dirty mutants are gonna rot in hell with the boy! Your souls are beyond redemption!” yells the perverted small man in the suit. Hades bends down and pulls a small knife from her boot and raises it.

“Let's see your soul, perv!” Cable and Hades yell at the same time, his gun already aimed at the man with her knife in the same direction, they share a brief look before returning their attention to the little man.

“No, no! No! No more! We're better than that! We're better than him! No more senseless violence! No more bloodshed! We'll let karma take care of him.” Wade insists and forces them to lower their weapons.

 

                                          “The day of reckoning is here!” the man yells, from the side a yellow taxi drives madly over the rubble and runs the man over, killing him instantly.

“I'm gonna miss him. He seemed great.” Wade says.

“Whoo! Courage, motherfuckers!” a young Indian man steps out of the cab and cheers with his arms in the air.

“And karma, motherfucker.” Domino adds.

“I could hear you coming the last 30 seconds.” Wade laughed loudly and held his knees, “I could barely keep a straight face.”

“I want some more.” The man says with a wild look in his eyes.

“I bet you do, Brown Panther.”

“We should leave before Fuckernaut wakes up,” Colossus snickers childishly to everyone’s surprise.

“Good call. You guys coming with us?” Wade asks.

“No, we'll get the kids back to the mansion. Besides, we're X-Men.” Says Negasonic.

“No, you're X-People.” He pokes her on her nose affectionately.

“You're _ex-_ hausting.” Negasonic rolls her eyes.

“I see what you did there. Puns.” Wades muses.

“Our door’s always open.” She offers.

“That’s kind, but I’m not ready to date again, let alone two women.”

“God you’re a douche.”

“Bye, Wade!” Yukio waves

“Bye, Yukio!” Wade waves.

 

The group walked away from the burning building as Deadpool began to monologue to some unknown audience in front of him.

“What do you get when you take eight feet of chrome... one pinch of courage... a cup of good luck... a dab of racism... a splash of diabetes... a raging super soldier and a wheelbarrow full of Stage Four cancer? Answer: a family. See? I didn't lie what kind of film this was. If there's anything you take away today... other than the need to Google, "What the fuck is dubstep?" It's that we all need to belong to someone.”

“Who is he talking to all the time?” Cable asked.

“He’s done that for as long as I’ve known him,” Hades said shaking her head, “I still don’t quite understand it myself.”

“I always find it very entertaining,” Dopinder smiled.

 

“I’m sorry you are?” she asked.

“My name is Dopinder,” he grabbed her hand and kissed it eagerly, “And may I say what a beautiful woman you are.”

She yanked her hand back, “Yeah don’t do that ever again, otherwise you’re going to be one hand short,”

“S-Sorry, sometimes I can’t help myself,”

“Explains how you can hang around Wade,” she remarked.

“He’s my faithful getaway driver and wannabe assassin,” Deadpool wrapped his arm around Dopinder’s neck in a playful manner. “But there’s still a lot we need to learn before we get there buddy. Oh that’s right you haven’t met everyone yet!” he removed his arm before stepping back to introduce everyone.

 

“The lesbian princesses back there were Yukio the real-life Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony and Negasonic Teenage Warhead aka Best Superhero Name Ever,” he pointed to them as they gathered the children onto the jet.

“This is Domino, she’s luckier than a rabbit’s foot tied to a horseshoe that’s duck taped to the top of a four-leaf-clover on the hat of the world’s first original Leprechaun,”

“Hi,” they shook hands, “I’m going to try and remember that for later.” Domino nodded to Deadpool and they both grinned.

“-but it’s just incredibly lazy writing if you ask me,” Deadpool said making Domino roll her eyes.

“This fiery little man here is Russel, well you’ve already seen what he does,” Hades and Russel nodded to each other.

“This is Cable, the battery operated old and pretty fucked off soldier from the future that must suck balls because I’m not alive in it,” they shook hands and Cable noticed her grip was firmer than necessary, she was clearly still ticked off at him.

“And this- this beautiful metallic beast- is-”

“Colossus, yeah I know, X-Men are on the news enough to know who’s who,” she nodded at him.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Wade whined, “ _Anyway,_ this is my new play thing Colossus.” He smacked him on the ass and it made a metallic ringing sound. “Oh boy that’s gonna leave a mark,” Wade shook his limp hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hades is it not?” Colossus asks as they continued to walk away from the destructed mutant purification school.

“Her name is Hayden Jones, she’s actually a real softie and-” before Wade can continue she hits him hard in the gut making him double over while the others continued to walk.

“What did I tell you about telling people my real name huh?” she turns to look up at Colossus, “It’s Hades.”

“I- uh- Would you not wish to join Wade in living at X Mansion?” Colossus asks feeling a little timid in knowing she could hurt even the Juggernaut and clearly had anger issues.

“Hey what about Nathan-” Wade starts after recovering.

“Cable.” He corrects irritably. “And I don’t need a place to stay; I can make it on my own.”

“Actually- it would be better to stay at X Mansion, you see cyborg half would not settle well with too many humans despite modern prosthetics existing.” Colossus said.

 

“Well I definitely don’t need to be taken in like some stray, I don’t have Cable’s problem of looking like the freaking Terminator,” she gestures to the left side of his body.

“What-” Cable is interrupted by Colossus.

“Still is best that mutants stick together, safety in numbers and from enemies who wish to harm us or others,”

“I gotta stop ya there buddy, I’m not a mutant,”

“Not mutant? How do you have such power then?”

“Hint Tin Man: she’s from the Marvel Cinematic Universe not the X-Men’s,” Wade says simply, everyone ignores his comment.

“I’m not about to go into lengthy details and long backstory with a complete stranger,”

“C’mon Haydes let’s be roomies! It’ll be so much fun!” Wade begs on his knees with his hands together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                  After much begging Hayden agreed to live in the X Mansion, just to shut Wade up of course, she still wasn’t certain how she felt about living in another institution.

And after much effort Wade convinced Dopinder that he can’t join them at the X-Mansion given how pathetically weak he was as a normal human and that he would get hurt too easily, he was hurt but Wade knew it was for the best.

Colossus was giving a tour of the mansion to Nathan, Hayden and Domino, they’d already seen the room where they could practice fighting techniques, the gym where they could build their strength and maintain their stamina that also had an indoor pool hidden under the flooring and the library if they were ever bored and needing something to read up on.

They were reaching the final part of their tour after seeing the rec room and kitchen, their own rooms where they’d be staying, this seemed very appealing after the long day they’d all had.

“Finally what the hell took you guys so long?” Wade skipped up to the three of them eagerly. “Actually never mind I don’t care. Sis you don’t need to get your own room you can bunk with me-” he wraps an arm around her neck in a form of a brief side hug.

 

The rest of Wade’s jabbering was blocked out as she stopped where she was to focus on what she felt like was something, no someone, prodding into her buried memories.

“Is something wrong?” Domino asked as she noticed her staying behind.

“I don’t know how crazy this might sound but it feels like someone is trying to get into my head,”

“Baldy McWheelchair must be home!” Wade exclaimed, Hayden raised a brow at him.

“He means Professor Xavier, the man who runs X-Men and X-Mansion, a man I can assure you can trust,” Colossus explains. “He is ensuring that you both are safe to stay around children and others that live here, it also allows him to aid in any trauma of past and understanding of any attention you may require for your specific abilities,”

 

“Well tell him to stop because it’s really starting to push my freaking buttons-” she hitched her breath as she felt the prodding sensation in her mind once again making her frown angrily.

“How is she feeling it so strongly? It barely feels like a small headache to me,” Domino said.

“It feels something is scratching where it doesn’t belong,” Nathan disagreed.

“I do not know, and it is concerning to hear that it’s troubling her this much,” Colossus said before turning to Hayden and noticing that she has disappeared.

“That’s enough do you hear me?!” she yelled as she turned yet another corner that somehow seemed familiar although she had only seen it for the first time that day. She was following the cool voice that was echoing in her mind.

She broke down a door and saw a bald man seated in a wheelchair, she immediately darted towards him with a raised fist while the other reached out to grab around the man’s neck. However, she was frozen just inches from him, unable to do anything but blink and move her lips.

“How in the hell?” she whispered with wide eyes.

“Hades-” Colossus stopped a few feet into the office.

“Kid-” Cable stopped himself next to Colossus feeling dumbfounded, seemed like the old man was fully capable of looking after himself and didn’t need their help after all.

 

“I see that you have difficulty in trusting authority figures, it’s no wonder you tried to come in here and kill me,” Professor Xavier said rather amused. “You’re very strong Hayden dear, normally under my powers a person wouldn’t be capable of being aware of their frozen state nor be able to comment on it.”

“Yeah well, I’m sure you can just scratch around in there and find out why,” she hissed.

“Yes I indeed have, but we are not here to harm you Hayden, we are here to help,”

“They always say that,” she spat.

“Promise me that if I release you right now that you will not try to kill me again, as I will not hesitate on my part,”

“Fine, I- I promise,” she breathed, “I won’t try to kill you.”

“Hmm, I can see you’re sincere,” he gave a small smile before releasing her.

 

She rubbed her neck from the aching sensation she experienced.

“I think it’s best that I leave,” she states before pushing passed the other two men and making her way out the front door.

“Hey- wait up will ya?” Wade jogged up behind her. “Where are you going?”

“Home. Wherever that is,” she walked a little faster but Wade was keeping pace easily because of his height, “Anywhere but here.”

“But this can be home-”

“Wade, don’t. The guy was in my head, I can’t stay in that place if I know that someone could easily manipulate my thoughts like that, not again anyway. I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime,”

“But he wouldn’t-”

“Wade-” she stopped.

“No would you just stop being so stubborn for two seconds so that I can convince you to-”

“No, Wade I-” her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the ground before she could say anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up in a white room and tried to sit up but felt as though she was too heavy. A woman in a white lab coat with dark red hair was busy paging through papers on a nearby desk, her back was facing her, she managed to prop herself up after much effort.

A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and gently pushed her to lie back on the bed, she winced at the burning heat that moved to the source of the touch, and she turned her head to see Nathan standing over her.

“Get your hand off me prick-” she glared at him.

“She seems fine to me,” spoke a man wearing what looked like a goggle of sorts, it was red and only had one lens that was spread from one temple to the other.

“You need to relax,” the woman finally spoke, her voice was soft and kind. “I’m Jean, he’s Scott and I can assure you that we’re both here to help,”

“Not the best thing to say to her,” Nathan warned.

“You work for Xavier don’t you?” she sighed.

“With him, we’re not his slaves,” Scott corrected.

“You may as well be with all the rules he has you following, talk about your Prisoner of War camp-” Wade said as he entered the room and standing by Hayden’s side immediately.

“Shut up dipstick,” Nathan grumbled, “Unlike you we’re actually trying to help.”

 

“Excuse me? Who was the one who brought her back after she collapsed?” Wade huffed.

“Me, because you were busy shrieking like a scared little girl and flailing your arms around like a complete and utter moron,” Nathan retorted.

“Well then, who ran the tests to see what was wrong with her?”

“I did because I’m the qualified doctor and you almost broke the machine with all your button pushing,” Jean sighed.

“Alright but who-”

“Wilson, just give up already,” Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 

“Anyway… Hayden,”

“Hades,” Hayden corrected her.

“Hades, I’ve been running as many tests as I could on you and I’ve found that your body is producing new, stronger cells that are attacking your immune system and-”

“I’m gonna stop ya there Jean, I already know what’s going on, this isn’t the first time,”

“It isn’t?” she seemed surprised.

“Nope. This happens after I’ve had serious fights, and given that Juggernaut was tossing me around like a ragdoll today I’m not surprised,”

“Today? Oh that’s right you wouldn’t have known, you’ve been unconscious for a few hours, it’s 3am.” Jean informed.

“But really it’s nothing to be worried about, I certainly don’t need a pity party to watch over me,”

The machine started beeping wildly before Hayden clutched at her chest and curled into a ball on the bed crying out in pain making everyone concerned.

“Hayden I want to give you something for the pain-” Jean started scratching through drawers and pulled out a needle before looking for the medication for it.

 

“Don’t bother, my skin can’t be pierced, and no, oral drugs don’t work either,” Wade snickered when she said ‘oral’ and she gave him a look before continuing, “Trust me, I’ve tried everything.”

“So, how do we help?” Scott asked with serious concern on his face.

“Honestly? By leaving,” she held her hand up as they were all about to protest, “Just, trust me,” she flinched, “This isn’t fun to watch, especially if you can’t do anything about it.”

“This is my fault, if you hadn’t come looking for me-”

“Wade, don’t. This was my decision, I’m going to face the consequences, just let me suffer by myself.”

“But-”

“I mean it, all of you. Get out, I’ll be fine in an hour or so, really,” she smiled though pain twinkled in her eyes.

They all agreed, believing that she can handle herself and so as not to anger her any further in her current state.

 

          Everyone left the room, however, as Cable walked out the door he heard Hayden groaning in pain again but this time was notably louder than before, he winced and turned on his heels before returning to her side.

Hayden sat up staring at Nathan in disbelief and anger.

“Cable what the hell I said- ah!” she clutched at her stomach this time, he saw her scars briefly appear in the glowing violet colour on her skin, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder which only caused her to wince.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” She breathed and he removed his hand quickly. “Get out, _now._ ”

“I’m not budging kid, the whole hero act isn’t fooling me,”

“It’s not a hero act!” she yelled before clutching at her stomach once again, before he had the chance to grab her she rolled off the bed and fell to the floor, she screamed out again at the impact.

 

After she took a few deep breaths Cable watched motionlessly as she reached up to grab the metal frame of the bed, only for it to buckle and almost break as she tried to lift herself from the ground, he then moved to get behind her and grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her effortlessly to the bed.

She crossed her arms like a child, “I didn’t need your help.”

“Yeah you were handling that very well,” he too crossed his arms.

Her scars reappeared as they glowed faintly once again but before she could move to clutch at herself his cyborg arm had grabbed for her hand, she frowned up at him but before she could say anything she gripped it tighter, it made a creaking sound but didn’t buckle as the bed had. As her screams faded he eased her to lie back down with his human hand. She let go of his hand, her eyes were beginning to glow again, she gritted her teeth.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you insane?” she asked after the wave had died down again.

“You’re in pain, nobody should go through it alone,” he spoke from experience.

“I could hurt you- no I could kill you when I’m in this state, I’m not going to be responsible for another life,” he felt a pang run through his chest, “Just leave!” she yelled as another wave of agony washed over her.

“Fine, be a stubborn bitch then!” he yelled and headed towards the door, for some reason he glanced over to give her a final look and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Her body stiffened, chest unmoving and eyes unblinking. He raced to her side and looked her over, she was completely still. The monitor showed that her heart had stopped beating.

Panic racing from his mind to the rest of his body he acted on instinct – tilting her head back and began starting chest compressions – he did this for a few moments.

“C’mon kid,” nothing.

He shakes his head before taking in a deep breath, he leaned over her so that he could reach his face, his lips a mere inch away from hers.

She gasped wildly as she returned to life, Cable’s eyes were wide from shock but he couldn’t move away, he felt a hot burning sensation in his hands and removed them realising where they were. Both hands tingled with the feeling of being burned by something unnaturally hot, he stared at them before returning his gaze to her.

Hayden’s eyes were glowing bright violet, the monitor beeping warnings of dangerous heat levels detected, she glared at him.

 

 

“What are you doing, I told you to go,”

“Is that why you were dead and I brought you back?” he responded angrily.

_How could she be so ungrateful?_

“You didn’t save me! This happens every time my cells strengthen themselves, I die and then I come back… I can’t explain why, it just, happens.” She shrugged finally. “That’s why I didn’t want everyone to worry and then watch me die only for me to be fine,”

Cable frowns and shakes his head, “I don’t get it. You’re not a mutant but you’re a lot like Wade,”

“Long story,” she sighed as she sat up, Cable wanted her to lie back down but she hit his hands away. “I’m fine, see?” she pointed to the monitor.

The heat levels decreased to normal body temperatures, the heart rate back to normal, no warnings were shown on the screen whatsoever.

“I’ll be damned.” His cyborg eye glowed as he stared at the screen.

“See you in hell then,” she saluted with two fingers before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story so far please leave a comment or kudos! Thanks for reading this far <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 and 7 are broken up rather badly but I didn't want a huge rambling chapter, sorry <3

It took a week or so for the pair to settle into their new environment, Nathan eased in faster than Hayden did, after all he had lived in an apartment before so he was used to living around other people.

Hayden on the other hand was growing twitchy and appeared to be exhausted, dark rings formed under her eyes, and whenever Wade would ask if she was okay she would snap at him. Her skin would often glow the familiar violet as she sat still on the couch in the rec room, with earphones in listening to music, talking to nobody unless they addressed her first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The water rushed down around her from every angle, trapped in a tank that was quickly filling with water, the air was getting thinner and thinner by the minute.

 _“Let me out please!”_ she begged and tried to bang on the glass with her fists, she could feel herself slipping under as she was losing the energy to keep herself afloat to breathe.

 _“Please!”_ she gasped for one last breath before she slipped under and everything went black.

 

          Hayden gasped as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead, yet another nightmare. Unsettled for umpteenth night in a row she grabbed her phone with earphones plugged in and headed to the rec room so that she could feel less trapped.

She made her way down the stairs quietly before reaching the couch and crossing her arms over her legs and rocking slowly back and forth, tears began streaming down her cheeks as she tried to breathe to remain calm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan took in a deep breath before he leaned over her, his lips a mere inch away from hers, they touched and he found that they were soft. Ridiculously soft, if it weren’t for the current situation he felt like he would linger for some time, he forced the air out of his lungs and into her mouth.

She was unresponsive, but it was rare that the first attempt would give results immediately; he tried again, and again, and again.

She remained still. He moved his head back and looked over her features, her eyes were glassed over but the spark was gone, her skin was ice cold underneath his hands.

“C’mon kid,” he leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers and breathed air into her before compressing her chest once again.

He stood back and ran his hand through his hair, if he had just tried harder-

If he had just stayed by her side-

He stared at her with hot tears that were fighting to fall from his eyes, her eyes open and unblinking as they looked to the ceiling, Hayden was lifeless and he recalled the last words he had said to her, _‘Fine, be a stubborn bitch then!’_

He collapsed into a nearby chair and put his face in his hands, the tears flooded out.

 

He breathed heavily as he shook his head back to reality, sitting up before standing up and then washing his face from sweat and hot tears that had rolled out in his sleep; he dried his face with a towel before looking hard at himself in the mirror.

“What the hell is going on with you Summers?” he asked himself.

He walked back to the bed uncertain if he would be able to fall asleep after that nightmare again, he sat down on the bed letting a big sigh out and rubbed his face with his hands, he closed his eyes but a soft sound caught his attention and he listened carefully.

 _It’s one in the morning who else could be up?_ He wondered as he heard bare footsteps tread passed his door and down the stairs. Curiosity got the better of him and he left his room to follow the mysterious sound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He rounded the wall of the stairs and noticed a glowing light in the rec room immediately, a mix of white and dim violet, he recognised the small figure that was sobbing on the couch and felt his heart drop a little though admittedly it was mixed with relief.

Instincts kicked in as he hurried to sit himself next to her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she nearly screamed at the sudden touch, when she realised who it was she relaxed and sniffled, removing the earphones before preparing to stand up and leave.

“Hey,” he gently grabbed her wrist and she sat back down again. “C’mere, bring it in.” he grumbled.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, her face was wet as it pressed against his hot shirt, his human hand ran through her hair while the metal one rubbed her back soothingly which made her body relax.

“Wanna talk?” he whispered and she shook her head. “Alright, that’s fine too. Just take your time.”

 

After a long time had passed he began to wonder if she had fallen asleep, he glanced down at her and saw how relaxed and soft her usually angry demeanour was in her sleeping state, he smiled slightly before he scooped her up and walked upstairs.

He lowered her slowly onto the bed so as not to wake her or place her down awkwardly, and then he tucked her in carefully and looked at his handiwork, _still got it._

He retrieved the teddy bear that belonged to his daughter Hope and placed it under the cover with her and paused as she suddenly began to move, her arms wrapped around the bear as she turned in her sleep, he walked out the room and turned to look at her one more time.

“Sweet dreams kid, Hope will keep you company tonight,” he whispered in his gruff voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          She woke in the morning feeling well rested for the first time in two weeks, she frowned at the fuzzy soft warmth that she had unknowingly cuddled close to herself, when she could see clearly she realised it was Nathan’s daughter’s teddy bear.

­ _Oh God I must have fallen asleep in his arms, embarrassing much?_

She sat up and eyed the bear curiously, _so this is what normal children have?_

A soft racking on her door distracted her thoughts, it began to open slowly, and Nathan’s voice spoke through the gap.

“Okay to come in?”

“Yeah,”

“How you holdin’ up kid?” he asked as he sat on the foot of the bed.

“I was _holdin’ up_ , just fine until you called me kid, I’m twenty-eight not ten,”

“Fine, but you’re a terrible liar Hades,”

“Sue me, I just woke up,”

“Been that long since you had decent sleep huh?”

She sighed, “Yeah, thanks for uh- last night.”

 

“Last night! What happened last night?” a dramatic gasp came from Wade who was now standing in the doorway, “Did you two fuck last night?”

“Jesus.” They both said, they looked at each other and a small smirk appeared on Nathan’s face as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“You two fucked _with_ Jesus?” Wade looked even more shocked, “Why didn’t you call me? We could have made it a party,”

“Because out of all the people you’re the most sinful shithead in the world Wade, Jesus would burn just from your presence,” Hayden responded.

“Ooh baby’s got some fire in her,” Wade smiled making Nathan roll his eyes and moved further to the edge of the bed as Wade decided to jump onto it in-between the two of them.

“Watch it,” Cable growled and the soft expression and concern he had moments ago vanished.

 

          As if Nathan hadn’t threatened him Wade had wrapped his arms around both of their necks and hugged them close to his head, they both squirmed uncomfortably as their faces squished against his own, Wade took no notice.

“Look at my two amigos getting along so well huh!” he laughed, “We make a great threesome, speaking of, wouldn’t it be fun to-”

They each escaped from his hold and grabbed his arms, before twisting them and hearing an audible popping sound from both sockets, Wade yelled.

“Ooh yeah Mommy and Daddy know just how Baby likes it-” They both dropped his arms and gave him a disgusted look. “What, just me?” He looks down at his limp arms and practically squealed, “It’s too early in the fucking morning to deal with this bullshit!” he stood up.

“No, it’s too early in the morning to deal with your antics Wade,” she corrected.

“I was thinking the same thing,”

“How the fuck am I supposed to have my morning masturbation now?” Wade whined as he swung his arms around playfully. “Unless, Cable-”

“Fuck no.”

“Wade?” she stood up on her bed and approached him.

 

“We have a volunteer!” he cheered.

“Eww no, _get out,_ that’s what I wanted to say,” she started pushing him out the door; once he was out she closed the door.

“He’s your brother?”

“ _Honorary_ brother, a decision I’m regretting every day,” she sighed but smiled. “I love him like a brother but sometimes his crap is just, too much.”

“How long have you known him for?”

“At least 6 years now,”

“And you still hang around him?”

“He- he helped me let’s say, and he’s the only friend I’ve managed to make since, I escaped,”


	7. Chapter 7

“Escaped? From jail?”

“More like a Prisoner of War camp, that’s part of why I haven’t been sleeping, the nightmares,” she looked away from him.

“You’re not the only one having nightmares,” he admitted, the teddy bear stared her down in the corner of her eye; she reached for it and handed it to him.

“You should take this back, give it to your daughter when you see her again,” he held it and stared at it.

“ _If_ I see her again,” he cleared his throat, “I used the last of my fuel, might be stuck here for the rest of my days if I don’t find a way to fix the problem,”

“Oh, right,” she paused, “Thanks for going back to save Wade, I honestly don’t know what I would have done if he was really gone for good.”

 

          “Don’t mention it,” he stood up with the bear in his hand, “Come on, let’s get some breakfast in before Wade’s arms heal, it’d be nice to have a peaceful meal for once.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he nodded and left, she turned to search her room for her phone.

_Oh that’s right it must still be downstairs._

She put on a light jacket before making her way downstairs to stop dead in her tracks as she saw Wade sitting on the couch with her phone in his already healed hands.

“What the shit do you think you’re doing Wade?” she ran to take back her phone, he dodged and chuckled.

“Nothing illegal, well if this were Amsterdam I mean,”

She whacked him on the head with a pillow which made him drop the phone in surprise and then she picked it up, “OH GOD! _WADE!”_ before dropping it to the floor again, Nathan crooked his brow from his seat at the breakfast nook.

“It’s just porn Hayden c’mon, I’m sure you’ve seen porn,”

“That’s a gross violation of someone else’s property.” Nathan said before taking a swig from a protein shake he had made.

 

She picked up the phone again slowly and frowned, turning the device in her hands, “Why is it sticky- OH YOU _DIDN’T_!” she glared at him. “Phone sex doesn’t mean having sex with the phone Wade!” she threw the phone at his head. “Keep it, that’s disgusting, I need to wash my hands with bleach now.” She grabbed the bleach from the kitchen cupboard and began scrubbing her hands furiously, Nathan shook his head at Wade.

“Well I’ve learned something new today, how about you kids?” Wade beamed as he picked the phone up and pocketed it.

“You’re disgusting.” Nathan remarked as he took another sip of his shake.

“If you think _that’s_ disgusting, what will you think if I told you that I once used your protein shake bottle as a makeshift flesh-light,” he said, “Boy was that a good night.” He sighed happily.

Nathan choked and spat the liquid food that was in his mouth all over the counter, Wade bent over clutching his stomach with laughter, Nathan glared at him and his cyborg eye glowed brightly.

 

“Turns out Hell is real, and I’ve brought it here for you!” he clapped his hands, “Stay in school kids,” Wade added seriously in the direction of an empty space.

“If, God forbid, if God exists, he allowed a son of a bitch like you to live so long as you have Wade Wilson, I should have left your sorry ass to die.” Nathan growled.

“Why yes I do exist, as witnessed by the handiwork you two have personally experienced,”

Hayden dried her hands off and shook her head at Wade. “I’m revoking your status as Honorary Brother, you’ve gone too far with the,” she shivered, “-flesh-light.”

“What? No fair! That’s not even the worst of what I could have done!” he whined.

“Did you wash the bottle after you abused it like you did?” she asked already knowing what the answer may be.

“Does water count?”

“ _Jesus._ ” Nathan threw the bottle into the bin and his face was in full contempt for Wade.

“Wade water doesn’t- you know what never mind that- I stand by my decision and you can’t change my mind,” she said before leaving the room.

 Nathan left so that he could wash out his mouth and mentally bleach out the images of Wade and his protein shake bottle in his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          After getting her music transferred to a brand new phone courtesy of Negasonic, Hayden sat happily on the couch and listen to her music, Nathan was sitting and reading a ‘Guns and Ammo’ magazine on the opposite facing couch after he had thoroughly (for a good thirty minutes of gargling and using a full bottle of mouth wash) cleaned his mouth of ‘Wade’.

 

The silence was anything but uncomfortable, in fact both were content with each other’s company, cue Wade Wilson entering the room carrying a large and fully loaded cardboard box before dumping it loudly onto the centre coffee table startling the two of them.

“What are you up to _now_ asshole?” Cable sighed.

“Well that’s rude Mr Potty-mouth considering I come bearing gifts!” he announced eagerly. “Heh, come.” Nathan shook his head.

Hayden removed her earphones and sat to attention, “What’s all this?”

“Gifts!” he grinned.

“I don’t trust him,” Nathan spoke.

“Neither do I,” she agreed.

“Aw come on you guys! I’m not always bad,” he started to dig through the box, “Here, I’ll prove it-”

 

“Wade I see what you’re doing, and whatever you think you have in there to sweeten me up is _not_ going to work, do you understand?” Hayden said.

“But I got you a box load of your favourite chocolates!” Wade panicked and showed her the box before putting it next to her, he kneeled next to her, “I got you microwave popcorn, the extra butter kind that you love!” he looked genuinely upset.

“That doesn’t matter Wade, you can still be my friend but you’ve lost your title as ‘Honorary Brother’ for good. What you did to Cable was absolutely indecent, and it’s embarrassing for me to try and cover for your behaviour, especially when it gets to _this_ level,” she crossed her arms which only made Wade lower his head.

“I guess I’ll just give these and go,” he said before he pulled out a smaller box and handed it to Nathan who eyed it suspiciously, “Just take it Arnold,” Wade rolled his eyes.

Nathan slowly opened the box and pulled one of the items out, “A new set of protein shake bottles?”

“Yes to replace the one that I- let’s say horribly ruined and leave it at that shall we?” he clapped his hands together.

“Why?”

“Because I’m nice!” he pretended to sound offended. “Oh and I almost forgot,” he grabbed a container and handed it to Nathan glumly. “A month’s supply of protein powder to go with it.”

“Wow, that’s- actually decent of you Wade,” Nathan looked at the two gifts before him.

 

“And I’m _sorry_ ,” he said in a mock Canadian accent before coughing after seeing Hayden’s expression, “I mean, I apologise for my actions, they were wrong and disgusting. I hope you enjoy your new role that Haydes is probably going to hand to you now-”

“ _Wade_ ,” Hayden wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly before letting him go, “You’re an idiot, you think I was really going to remove your title?” Nathan frowned.

“You- you weren’t?” he sounded hopeful and his eyes lit up.

“No, I would never replace you, you damn moron,” she shoved his shoulder playfully before laughing, “I just wanted you to apologise to Nathan for being a major prick, I knew you’d replace his stuff if you thought you lost your title.” She smirked.

“You scheming little-” he smiled, “You’re definitely my sister.” He ruffled her hair and they both grinned.

Nathan wasn’t quite over what Wade had done, given he drank from something Wade contaminated with his DNA, but he was glad that at least he would have Hayden nearby to control Wade’s wild tendencies, hopefully for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update every 3-4 days or when I can seeing as how I'm writing so much for it, for once I'm updating regularly so please continue reading if you're enjoying and share <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Over Two Months Later**

 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Deadpool stabbed another one of the soldiers in his lower spine, he screamed out in pain before he crumbled to the ground, paralysed.

There were too many to count, it was like an infestation in the more densely populated outer dwellings of the city, the more they killed the more they seemed to be replaced.

“Okay seriously where the _fuck,_ are all these assholes coming from?” Deadpool yelled as he shot three soldiers down without missing a beat.

“I don’t know Wade, but right now we need to make sure they don’t get away with anyone,” Hades spoke as she easily threw a soldier into a group that had come running in.

“I think we have bigger problems than that right now,” Cable said as he nodded in the direction of the tank that was wheeling itself through the tight spaces between the buildings and leaving serious damage.

“They brought a motherfucking tank? Are they serious?” Deadpool sounded hysterical. “Who do they think they are?”

“A tank?” Hades turned to see the machine just as it stopped in the main area where all the chaos was happening; families were running in all different directions to evade being captured by the soldiers, now the panic had risen with the appearance of this display of weaponry.

 

The tank aimed its barrel to its target, Hade’s eyes followed the direction and widened as she saw the tiny girl clutching at her stuffed toy at the end of it, the hatch of the tank opened and a man holding a megaphone stood up.

“ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS, THOSE WHO DO NOT WISH TO COMPLY AND COME WITH US, WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES THAT ARE ABOUT TO BE DISPLAYED FOR YOU AS A WARNING. FIRE!”

The missile launched in what felt like slow motion and Hade’s eyes flashed to violet, Deadpool and Cable turned their heads to the ongoing scene unable to do anything as they were too far away, she ran forward and leaped into the air as the missile was nearing its target.

“HAYDEN!” Deadpool yelled with wide masked eyes and he began to run toward the scene as well, Cable couldn’t feel his feet in that moment and was frozen in place.

The missile exploded with so much force that it caused the parked cars nearby to topple over and left a fairly deep dent in the surrounding ground. Deadpool coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear away the smoke so that he could see clearer, Cable shook his head back to reality and ran over. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

 

They recognised Hade’s figure hunched over something much smaller, she moved her arms away slightly and examined the girl’s face with heavy concern in her glowing eyes, the little girl looked at her in awe.

“What are you?” she asked staring at Hade’s eyes before looking at the glowing scars on her arms.

Suddenly the girl was grabbed away by a pair of hands which made Hades jerk up and stand to attention.

“You get away from her you _freak,_ ” the woman spoke shakily as she picked the child up into her arms and clutched her to her chest. “Honey, don’t ever go near people like that, do you understand?” the woman spoke to her child, the girl nodded but kept her gaze to Hades and mouthed the words ‘thank you’.

“You people are the reason they came here!” the woman yelled.

Hades looked to the ground, her eyes faded from violet to their usual blue; she looked back up at them with a hurt look in her features.

“Bethany she just saved your little girl, how could you even say that?” a man stepped forward from the small crowd that had gathered. “We don’t even know what those monsters were after,”

“Yeah, these mutants didn’t even have to come in and save us, save the district, but they did,”

 

Cable’s hand reached to Hade’s shoulder and pulled her back gently, tears were forming in her eyes and she looked back at him, before looking at the woman and her daughter.

“We might be the real monsters, but at least we have some humanity,” Deadpool said as he joined the two, he placed a hand on her free shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“HEY, LOOK OUT!” someone yelled.

 

_Click._

 

The men stepped back with wide eyes as they looked at each other, each had a collar around their necks, Deadpool felt around his neck and sighed.

“ _Fuck_ not again,”

“C’mon let’s go you three,” the soldiers led them away from the crowd that had run away in fear. Hades wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings as her eyes were stinging from trying to hold back her tears and made no attempts at resisting their force.

“They’ll do perfectly,”

They put them into three separate military vehicles and drove them out of the city; Deadpool was compliant being in such a feeble state with the collar on, cancer does that. Cable was weakened slightly but had had his hands cuffed behind his back so that he wouldn’t fight back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A good half an hour into their drive and Hayden finally snapped out of her unaware state, she shook her head and realised she had something around her neck, she turned to look out the window and saw an endless stretch of barren sandy land swirling passed.

_Oh crap what the hell happened? I completely zoned out._

She touched the collar around her neck and looked carefully at the reflection in the window.

_Damn it’s one of those power dampening collars. Wade told me about these._

She shuffled in her seat and focused her attention beyond the separation between the guard and herself to see another vehicle just ahead of them, she focused harder to make her vision clearer.

_I can’t tell if that’s Wade or Nathan. They better not have done anything to them._

She reclined in her seat as she realised her eyes were glowing violet in the reflection, she quickly looked to the ground in case the guard noticed her, she clenched her hand in a fist and realised her strength was still present.

_‘I gotta stop ya there buddy, I’m not a mutant,’ I said it myself, I’m not a mutant. I can escape and save the guys._

 

She placed her hands around the collar and gripped tightly, the metal began creaking and she could feel something tickling the nerves on her skin before she yanked it off completely and it snapped in two.

“Hey what’s going on back there?” the guard asked, he glanced back but she was not in his line of sight.

Her hand punched through the thick glass separating them with ease and she grabbed him around the neck, it snapped weakly like a twig and the vehicle swerved as it was no longer being controlled, she quickly reached into the driver’s section and grabbed the handgun that was tucked in its holster on the guard before she pushed at the ceiling of the vehicle and it popped open like a can.

She hauled herself out and climbed to the roof, somehow steadying herself for long enough to jump forward from the roof and tumble onto the ground behind the next vehicle. The one she had been in swerved off course and came to a stop. She was already on her feet and running after the next one with great speed.

She leaped and grabbed onto a metal handle that was built into the back of the vehicle and then she pulled herself onto the roof of the vehicle, she crawled carefully to the left and grabbed onto the side of the roof before she swung herself through the window and into the vehicle.

 

“What the fuck?” Wade gasped before he smiled, “You super strong daughter of a bastard- how’d you get out?”

“Not a mutant, remember?” she smiled before she grabbed for his collar, as it buckled it sent out that tickling feeling she had felt earlier, but Wade squirmed and pushed her off.

“You’re going to kill me if you do that,” he wheezed, “It’s sending out electrical currents and shocking me.”

“It is?” she looked at her hands, “So that’s what’s tickling me, um…” she opened the passcode box on the collar and pressed the number seven, the collar beeped and shocked Wade again making him groan.

“I guess that you tried Domino’s code huh?” he asked irritably. “ _I told you_ that was lazy writing,” she rolled her eyes.

 _“We have a breach, repeat we have a breach.”_ The guard spoke on the other side of the glass.

Hayden shattered the dividing glass and grabbed the handgun she had placed in her pocket, she leaned herself halfway through the dividing and yelled at the panicked guard.

 

“You’re going to tell me the passcode for his collar before I shoot you in the dick!”

“It’s five-nine-four-two,”

“No, no, no don’t believe the asshole-” Wade whined as she started pressing the numbers in, the collar beeped and shocked Wade, “OW! FUCK. I TOLD YOU. WHAT DID I TELL YOU?”

“Okay, we’re going to try that again,” she clicked the gun and shot the man in the crotch, it bled profusely and the man screamed and almost swerved the vehicle completely off course, “And the next time I’m going to shoot you in the fucking head, alright?” she said through gritted teeth.

She gently touched Wade’s cheek and smiled, “Sorry Wade,”

“You’re really hot when you’re angry like this,”

“And way to ruin the moment.” She sighed, “PASSCODE, NOW.” She yelled at the guard.

“Eight-seven-five-four! Please don’t kill me!”

 

She typed in the passcode and the collar deactivated, she smirked and tossed it to the side, she waved the gun carelessly around, “Hmm, how about, no?”

“Wait Hades-”

She pulled the trigger behind his head and the guard’s blood splattered on the windows, the vehicle swerved out of control and rolled into a nearby ditch, the pair rolled in the car and collided into each other.

“Ugh, I said wait woman,” Wade groaned, “We could have made him stop and _then_ shot the fucker in the head,”

He climbed out of the now sideways vehicle and brushed the sand off of himself and removed his mask to pour out the sand that had gotten in, and then he extended his hand for her to grab, she took it and he pulled her up, she brushed herself off.

“Thanks,”

“What are brothers for?” he smiled before putting his mask back on. “Now where in the fuck are we?”

“That’s an excellent question,” she looked around.

“Great we’re in the middle of butt fuck nowhere,” he gestured to the third vehicle that was already far ahead of them, “And the only fucking clue we have to where we’re going has fucked off,”

“They have Cable,” Hayden said looking rather agitated, Wade could barely contain his laugh.

“Oh they’re so screwed to have his company; he’s a pain in the ass,”

“Wade I’m serious, what the hell do they have planned for an actual mutant? We know they wanted normal people to experiment on like Ajax-”

“We agreed to never talk about Francis.”

“-Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this.” They watched at the car dipped over the far away horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Hours Later**

He grunted in agony, almost biting his tongue, refusing to let another scream escape his mouth as the scalpel was sliced down along his spine. It was a mix of heating and cooling as the wound burned in contact with the air while his blood oozed out and washed over it, the metallic smell filled his nostrils and it cooled his skin.

“It’s all so beautiful, the way that his cyborg half melds with his human half,” the man holding the scalpel remarked.

“Sir, the other two mutants- they’ve escaped,” another man spoke.

Nathan’s ears pricked at that, trying to turn his head to see their expressions, but being laid down on his stomach it was difficult to move at all.

“No matter, this one is a prime specimen, once I’ve examined the rest of him I’ll get to the head, that’s where I’ll find my final answers,”

“The fuck you will,” he growled.

“Ah, he has a fighter’s spirit, but let me not get affectionate with you. You are merely a project, a somewhat ideal design of what man and robot can be, but you are superfluous after all,”

He cringed as a hot and wet cloth fell onto his back, a somewhat pathetic attempt at stopping his bleeding, and struggled against his restraints.

“I’m not your play thing you sick fuck,” Nathan growled. “You can’t just poke and prod at me and cut me open like some dead corpse,”

The man chuckled, “I can and already have as you know, and by the end of this you will be just that, a dead corpse. I of course, have no use for you once I’m done with you.”

The man started pressing buttons on his machine and Nathan had an uneasy feeling start in his stomach, a buzzing sound erupted around him and he waited as the man began to fiddle with cables around him.

The other men had repositioned him into a kneeling position on the floor, his arms restrained above him, his head hung as it was too much effort to hold it up. The blood on his back slowly oozing down as the cloth fell away.

 _“Argh!”_ Nathan yelled out as felt his skin being pierced by cold steel, spiked steel rods; they were then fixed in place under his skin.

The man flicked a switch and Nathan closed his eyes as the electrical current surged through his body, heating his blood and making his robotic half twitch out of his control, the muscles of his human half spasmed in irritation.

 

The man was laughing maniacally as he watched Nathan writhe before him as he turned the current on a higher setting, the laughter was cut off unexpectedly by a loud bang and the other men were screaming, Nathan took no notice as he was fighting back his urge to scream out in agony.

“WADE GO AND TURN THAT THING OFF NOW!” He heard a familiar voice yell. “Let me deal with this piece of fuck.”

“STOP, YOU’RE RUINING EVERYTHING YOU STUPID GIRL!” the man screamed as Deadpool turned the machine off, Nathan let out a shaky breath and struggled to raise his head to see what was happening.

“You’re just making this easier for me pal,” she said as she made the man sit on his knees, she rested the gun between the man’s eyes. “I would have prolonged this a little further, but you don’t deserve to take another breath you worthless piece of crap. I just wanted to see the light leave your eyes,” She pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through the man’s skull and into the floor behind him, his dead body fell to the floor, Hayden walked over to Nathan and crouched down to his level.

 

“Hey Cable, you still with us?” she gently touched his cheek as she looked him in the eyes, he felt himself wake up a little more.

“Yeah,” He manages.

“Good.” She removed her hand and looked at the steel rods before looking at him again, “This is going to hurt a lot, sorry.” She grabbed the rods and pulled them out quickly, sending sharp shooting pains through his body, he winced. “Sorry.” She said softly. “There.”

“Um, Haydes?”

“What, Wade?” she turned to him as she unbuckled the restraints.

“Did you get the passcode for Cable’s collar? Cause I sure as hell didn’t,”

“Shit.”

“What?” Nathan frowned.

“The passcode was the only way to get the collar off without hurting you, but now I’m going to have to hurt you again,” she moved her hands so that her fingers slid in the gap between his neck and the collar, “Sorry.”

 

She moved her hands apart quickly and the collar sent a massive current through his body, thankfully the steel rods were not in place anymore, but his cyborg half allowed it to linger longer.

“Cable, you alright?” she asked in concern, he barely nods his head, “Shit, you’re not.”

She cupped his face in both hands; the last thing he saw before blacking out was her violet eyes looking over him in worry.

 

 

* * *

 

**Evening**

He winced as he tried to reach the cloth to the scarring on his back, his muscles still aching from the torture he had received earlier, Hayden sighed from the kitchen and walked over.

“Give.” She held her hand out, he looked at her, “I asked if you needed help, you said no, but you do, now give. You stubborn old git,” He begrudgingly gave the cloth to her.

She gently wiped the cloth over the bloodied scarring; he was surprised at how gentle her touch was, she was careful not to press too hard but still cleaned it properly. His body had however tensed up from her closeness.

He felt something small and soft press against the top of his spine where the cut started from his neck, although uncertain of what it was, his muscles had relaxed and he felt more at ease.

“There, was that so hard?” she smiled sweetly before grabbing the small towel and gently dabbing the wound dry. “I’m glad your wound sealed itself so quickly, anymore blood loss and you would have probably been a goner. I think your body just went into shock and that’s what caused you to pass out like you did,”

“Mhm,” He agreed, his eyes closed as he was enjoying the moment.

 

When he opened his eyes again he was startled to see her sitting in front of him and she chuckled in amusement at him.

“What?” he asked a little defensively.

“Just checking that you didn’t miss something, infections aren’t a joke you know.” She examined his arms and lifted them before examining his ribs, he noticed her eyes glowing violet again and she looked up at him. “What?”

“Your eyes,”

“Oh, I just see better this way,” she shrugged it off, “Alright, now let’s just make sure that he didn’t make you uglier than you already were.”

She cupped his face and looked over his features; her thumbs brushed his cheeks and moved down his jawline, his breath hitched in his chest. There was something altogether familiar, yet unfamiliar about the look she had in her eyes, he swallowed hard as he watched her eyes scan over his every crease and scar on his face.

“Whoa, what’s happening here? Didn’t realise I’d need to knock before I came to the rec room,” Wade spoke.

 

Hayden’s eyes suddenly flicked back to their usual bright blue and her hands moved to her sides with speed, she cleared her throat before standing up.

“I was just making sure he wouldn’t get an infection dumbass, it’s easy for old people to get seriously ill from things like that.” She remarked before she walked out the room.

“I wouldn’t worry about her calling you old,” Wade said as Nathan watched her leave and his face turned into a scowl.

“Why would I worry about her calling me old?” he grumbled making Wade roll his eyes.

“Okay fine, both of you can tell me I was right once you’re over the whole ‘yearning from a distance’ bullshit, and you two finally bone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Several Months Earlier**

“Daddy, promise you’ll come back soon?” She asked wrapping her hands around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she could.

“I promise sweetheart,” he held the back of her head gently and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled away and smiled at her, “I could never forget about my favourite girl.”

Her sad smile turned to a grin and she kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last squeeze.

“Come on Hope sweetheart, we need to get going,” his ex-wife spoke from a distance, “Your dad is waiting for us.” She rested her one hand on her hip, while the other was placed on her extended belly.

“He could never replace you Daddy,” Hope whispered, “I love you.” She blew him a kiss as she ran to her mother.

“I love you too sweetheart!” he called out, his ex-wife nodded her head as a means of saying goodbye and the two headed out the door.

 

Hope flung her garish coloured backpack over her shoulder and her teddy bear fell out and onto the floor. Nathan quickly stood up and ran to pick it up before calling out.

“Hope!”

“Mr. Hugglesworth!” she gasped and grabbed the teddy from her father, “Thank you Daddy!” she squeezed the bear close to her chest.

“Anytime sweetheart,” he smiled down at her

“Let’s go,” her mother gestured Hope to go out the door and was about to walk out before turning to Nathan, “Try not to get her hopes up will you?” and with that she closed the door.

He looked down at the floor, wishing the throbbing pain in his chest would stop; his heart ached impossibly so at the optimism he was still trying to hold onto in his mind. He rested his forehead on the door, placing his palm on it before clenching it up into a fist.

 

“I miss you,” his eyes burned as a tear slid down his hot cheek. His eyes bore into the grain of the wooden door of his dingy apartment.

_I know you’re with him and that you’re starting a new family together, but I… I still love you. I just want everything to be the way it used to be, before I screwed up and lost it all._

He thought to himself, feeling a lump in his throat.

 

                                                                   * * *

**Present Day, a week after the incident**

His tears fell onto the bear, causing small dark spots to start covering the light brown fluff. He sat hunched over it on the edge of his bed, gently touching the head, the memories burning in his mind causing the familiar aching in his chest.

Laughter echoed in his mind and a flash of a smile flickered across his eyes, he squeezed the bear tightly and inhaled deeply.

Nathan stood up and placed the bear carefully on the bedside table before he walked over to the bathroom. He stared himself down hard in the mirror and shook his head.

_Keep it together Cable._

He opened the tap and let the water run for a minute before he cupped his hands and let the cool liquid fill them, he raised them to his face and smothered it with the water, and it splashed and ran down his face.

He let out a breath feeling a bit more relieved and awake, he switched the water off and dried his face off and then turned to his room to change into his regular clothing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sup?” Hayden greeted as she sat on a high chair in the breakfast nook, Nathan only nodded and gathered the ingredients for his protein shake from the fridge.

After putting everything in the blender he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as if someone was watching him, he turned to see Hayden staring at him with a frown.

“What?”

“Something’s wrong. What is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He said too quickly and he knew it.

“Ah, something’s definitely wrong because first of all, you normally grunt a half-decent ‘mornin’ when I greet you; second of all you put three whole eggs, shell and all, in your freaking shake,”

He hurriedly turned the machine off and picked up the blender to examine the contents, eggs shells were mixed throughout in small gritty pieces, he sighed and put the blender down on the table.

“So what? I’m tired, that’s all.”

“That’s a shit excuse and you know it,”

“What do you want from me huh?” he slammed his hands on the counter angrily.

“What I _want_ ,” she slammed her hands down on the counter and leaned closer to his face, “Is for my team members to be some level of okay, and clearly you’re not.” He sighed knowing she was probably not going to let this go unless he told her, she had a way of making him reveal things he wouldn’t under normal circumstances if she wanted.

 

“I miss my little girl, alright? I just want to go back, see her, hear her, _and hold her_ , just one more time. I never really got to say goodbye, I didn’t think I’d have to,”

“Oh,” she sat back down on the chair.

“And besides the fact that I used up the last of my fuel, I can’t find the damned thing, I had it in my drawer when I first arrived and it’s been missing since the day after,”

“Missing… Wait a minute.” Her eyes widened and she stood up, “WADE!”

Nathan stepped back from the unexpected yelling and frowned.

“WADE, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!”

“Jesus, do you have to yell?” Nathan covered his ears still frowning.

“Whassup?” Wade bounded into the room eagerly.

“When you said you went back in time to try and kill baby Hitler… that wasn’t a hallucination of yours, was it?” she asked giving him a suspicious look.

“Uh-” he looked nervously between Hayden and Nathan, his gaze rested on Hayden, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know. I’m more scared of you than Nathan,”

 

“Wade fucking Wilson-” she stood up and shoved him, “not only did you _steal_ a time travelling device, but you somehow got it _fixed_ and didn’t fucking give it back?”

“Fuck,” Wade squeaked.

Nathan was angry at Wade but grateful that Hayden was on his side and doing what he couldn’t do in that moment. _I can go back and see my Hope again._

“Fuck is right mister,” she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, her eyes not changing a shade from their regular blue. “Now where is it, before I fuck you up worse than you could imagine.”

“IT’S IN MY ROOM PLEASE DON’T HURT ME OR MY DICK I NEED THAT,”

She lowered him to the floor before grabbing his neck in her hand and choking him hard.

 _“Ever get in the way of that man being able to see his daughter again I’m going to do more than this, got it?”_ she said softly which made Wade terrified and barely choke out a ‘yes’ as he clung onto her hand in some attempt to loosen the grip on his neck.

She released him and he gasped for air. Nathan cocked his head wondering why she was going to such lengths for him; he dismissed the thought and walked closer to the two.

 

“Where?” he asked Wade, he wasn’t one for pleasantries in the moment.

“It’s best that I bring it, there’s a lot of… stuff in my room,”

“Thirty seconds Wilson,” Hayden said as she looked at her watch. “Twenty-nine-”

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,” Wade ran up the stairs and tripped several times before he disappeared out of sight.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your help, but why?”

“If I could go back to see my mom, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” She paused as Nathan raised a brow but she shook her head, “WADE YOU HAVE EXACTLY FIVE SECONDS TO-”

“I’m here, _fuck,_ ” Wade ran to them and fell to his knees panting heavily, he propped himself on one knee and held the device proposal style to Nathan.

“Wade, don’t do what I think you’re-”

“Cable, will you time travel with me?” he asked, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Jesus, do you even have a filter?” she shook her head.

 

Nathan grabbed the device and shoved Wade’s shoulder so that he toppled over onto the floor.

“That’s the last thing I’d ever fucking do,” he looked over the device, “How did you fix it?” he asked.

“Ask Ellen the Teenage Warhead,” Wade shrugged as he stood up, “As for baby Hitler he ended up having a diaper change, funny story I was actually going to call Cable since he was so keen on killing Russel, I thought this would be like taking candy from a baby, if that means replacing it with a bullet that is,”

They both stared at him.

“What? It’s the truth,”

“You were actually going to murder baby Hitler?” Hayden asked. “Wade you’re such an _idiot_ , you know that? Changing history like that could make it worse, what if someone worse than him- you know what I’m wasting my breath,” she shook her head.

“Now that’s the truth,” Nathan said, he looked at the device and a smile worked its way to his face.

“ _Holy shit_ , Cable you’re smiling?” Wade’s jaw dropped. “Quick someone take a picture!”

“Funny asshole, say it again and I’ll show you a real smile,” he raised his fist.

“Aha… I’m good,” Wade laughed nervously and then ran away.

 

Nathan placed the device in the compartment on his arm, before tuning it he paused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get there, what the hell do kids even like to do?” he dropped his arm.

“Take her to a carnival, I’ve heard kids always enjoy those, does it really matter if you get to spend time with her?”

“Carnival? Those travelling funfair things right?”

“Well yeah, what, don’t you have them in the future?”

“The future is about as picturesque as the torture I had recently,”

“Really?” she asked surprised and he nodded, “Then bring her here to get some enlightenment of what it means to be a kid. Trust me, she’ll love it,”

“Appreciate it,” he nodded before tuning the device and flashing into a ball of light and disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Future**

“DADDY!” she leapt into his arms and he hugged her so tightly that she squirmed and giggled, “Daddy you’re squeezing me too tight!” he let her go slightly and kissed her several times on the head.

“Sorry sweetheart, I just missed you, a whole lot,”

“I missed you too Daddy,” she let go and he did as well, rather reluctantly.

“I’m just going to talk to your mom sweetheart, don’t go anywhere, alright?” he smiled and brushed her hair from her face.

“Alright Daddy,” she grinned and watched as Nathan walked away to her mother standing a few feet away.

 

“I’m taking her out so don’t try and come back and insist that there’s something important with you and Chet so that you can take her, this is my weekend with her and I intend to spend every minute I can with her,” he said with an air of confidence that he himself was surprised at.

“Nathan you can’t just-”

“She’s my daughter too, I have the right to see her,” he strode to his daughter and scooped her into his metal arm and grabbed her packed bags with the other.

“Yay weekend with Daddy!” she cheered, he smiled as he flung the bags over his shoulder and opened the door before slamming it behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

“Jesus Christ!” she placed her hand on her chest as Nathan popped into the room unexpectedly, a small girl and bags in his arms.

“Hope, this is a friend of mine, Hades,” he said as he lowered her to the floor.

She stared up at Hayden with excitement, “That’s such a cool name! My Daddy told me you’re taking us to a carnival, we heard about them in school, are they really fun?”

“Um…” Hayden looked dumbfounded as she stared at Hope.

“Hope sweetheart, why don’t you go have a seat over there for me, I’ll join you just now,” he pointed to the couches.

“Okay Daddy,” she bounded off and hopped onto the nearest couch.

 

“Wow, a kid. She’s, wow. Yours,” Hayden couldn’t formulate full sentences.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” he smiled.

“I- yeah, me taking carnival?” she said stupidly as she looked over at Hope and then back at Nathan.

“Yeah- I was actually meaning to ask if you could come with us, I have no idea what’s good or not at a carnival, and having someone who is more socially appropriate around will make things easier for me,” he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-” she shook her head, “Yeah I’d love to,” which made Nathan smile again, “but one condition, I’m bringing Wade along as well.” She said, Nathan sighed. “But only because he’s going to whine worse than an actual child about not going to a carnival, he loves them,”

“Fine, just keep him in check and make sure that trap of his doesn’t curse around my little girl, and we have a deal,”

“Deal,” she stuck out her hand and they shook in agreement.

 

* * *

                                                                   

 

“I still don’t see why you brought me along on your date; we can go to the carnival anytime we want,”

Hayden elbowed Wade in the ribs, “It’s not a date idiot; his daughter is here too,”

“That’s exactly why it is a date my Dear Hayden- Hades,” he corrected himself as she gave him a look, “Single parents _have_ to take their kids with them on dates to see if the relationship that they want to get into has potential depending on how well they get along with the kid,”

“That’s crap, you so made that up right now,”

“It’s so not!”

“Hey, are you two coming or what?” Nathan called to them, his daughter Hope standing at his side and holding his hand, she was looking all around her trying to take the colourful scenery in.

“Cool your jets old man we’re coming,” Wade said as he walked through the entrance.

 

Hayden stared up at the entrance banner, it was bright and colourful and inviting, and she turned her gaze to the crowds and took in the scene before her. It was noisy and busy, something she would normally not walk straight into; however, today she was in good company and felt safer than she had been in a long time.

“Haydes?”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she smiled and walked to Wade, they caught up to Nathan and Hope, she was bouncing on the spot impatiently.

“So, where to first?” Nathan asked Hayden, she looked to Wade for help.

“Uh, why don’t we start over there and work our way around?” he pointed to a water themed booth.

“We’re following your lead,” Nathan said, Hope turned to see where Wade was pointing and immediately ran to the booth, Nathan moved to follow her with a worried expression on his face.

 

Hope’s hands held the edge of the booth that was named as ‘Aqua Snipers’ and she peered over, the attendee smiled and leaned over to talk to her.

“Hope, don’t run away like that, there are too many people here, I don’t want to lose you.” Nathan chided.

 “Daddy the man says that it’s five dollars to play one game,” she looked at him hopefully.

“Alright,” he pulled out a few crumpled notes from his pocket and placed it on the table, “How do we play?”

“Why its simple sir, all you have to do is aim this here plastic gun at the clown’s mouth over there, and once the balloon attached bursts you win,”

“Seems easy enough,” Nathan shrugged but Wade grabbed the money on the table.

“Hold on Carnie, what’s the catch?”

“No catch, just a two minute time limit,” he held his palm out.

“Hmm, fine,” Wade placed the money in his hand; the attendee closed it quickly and put the money in his tin, “Let’s kick some butt.”

 

They were each given a plastic gun that was attached to a water filled tank, Nathan showed Hope how to hold the toy properly and then the attendee started the game; the three of them were easily filling the balloon given their experience with guns. However, Hope was struggling to hold it with it being so heavy and shooting a strong spray of water, and the three of managed to pop their balloons while Hope’s balloon fizzled out.

She put the toy gun down and looked unhappily at the ground, Nathan quickly rubbed her backside and told her it was okay that she didn’t get it the first time, then he put more money on the table before showing her how to hold it steadier for her turn again. This time she won and she grinned happily.

“Thank you Daddy!” she giggled as she walked holding her new stuffed panda, the others each holding their own stuffed toy that they had won.

“Don’t thank me Hope, you did it all by yourself,” he ruffled her hair.

“I think my heart just grew three sizes,” Wade teased with a hand covering his heart, “And here I thought you were always a hard- butt. Hard-butt,”

Nathan grunted, “Nice save.”

Hayden smiled at seeing Nathan interact with Hope, Wade was right he normally was a bit of a hard ass but seeing this softer side of him, it made her feel at ease for some reason.

 

 

They played the Basketball Bonanza next, the adults playing before Hope so that she could see how the game worked, when she tossed her first ball she missed by a great distance. Nathan didn’t want her to be discouraged so he lifted her up in his muscular arms; he winced briefly enough for Hayden to notice, with the added height she was able to score and won another stuffed animal prize.

After dominating the Ring Toss Extraordinaire with use of some super abilities and calculative cyborg vision, they defeated the Milk Bottle Slammers, Hope was overwhelmed with all the stuffed animals that she now had for her collection, and although she hadn’t been very good at the games herself she enjoyed watching the others play.

They seated themselves on the outskirts of the carnival that was made into a makeshift hay-bale farm style courtyard specifically for the food booths. Hope was attempting to suckle down on a large candy apple, Wade happily chewed down on his seventh chimichanga, Hayden opted for the classic caramel popcorn and Nathan settled for a corndog (after Wade insisted that it was a must-have for ten solid minutes).

 

“So did you enjoy your first carnival?” Wade asked after swallowing another bite.

“It was awesome! The games were so fun and the people are so loud and everything is so fun in the past! I wish it was like this back home,” Hope said and gave her candy apple another lick.

“Oh, that’s nice Hope,” Wade looked down at Hope and then looked back up again, “but I was actually asking Haydes,”

Nathan turned to Hayden, “This was your first carnival too?”

“I- uh, yeah,”

“That’s why you brought Wade along, because you didn’t know what to do at carnivals.” He said in realisation.

“Well sue me for not having a normal childhood, I suggested it because Wade told me that one was coming to town and I, I just wanted to know what the big deal was,”

“And?” Nathan asked.

“With you two idiots and Hope, I could do it another hundred times over,”

“She’s a lot more fun than Mommy,” Hope said with a grin, “I like her.”

 

“I like you too Hope,” she smiled down at the girl.

“Hope, it’s not nice to say mean things about your mother,” Wade chided making the other two turn their heads, “On the other hand your father-”

“Daddy is the best Daddy in the world, I could never say anything mean about him!” she seemed shocked by the very idea, “But Chet-”

“Who’s Chet?” Wade asked taking another bite of his snack.

“Chet is… my ex-wife’s new husband,” Nathan said with a hint of bitterness.

“You’re divorced?” Wade asked surprised, “The way you talked about her I- sorry man.”

“And I _hate_ him,” Hope continued, crossing her arms. “He always sends me to my room so he can be alone with Mommy and the baby,”

“Hope-” Nathan started.

“No, let her talk it out,” Hayden said looking at Hope with full attention, “Hope?”

 

“I feel like Mommy loves the baby more than me, it’s like she doesn’t want me anymore,”

“Sweetheart, your mother still loves you, they’re just excited that the baby is here,” Nathan assured her.

“But I’m here, they’re replacing me,” a tear fell down her cheek.

“No one could ever replace you,” Nathan touched her face gently, “Do you understand? A lot of attention is going to be towards the baby now that it’s here because it’s too small to take care of itself, not like you, you’re my big strong girl aren’t you?” he wiped away her tears.

“Yes,”

“Look at me,” he lifted her chin, “Your mother and I still love you, _we_ just don’t love each other anymore, but just because we don’t love each other anymore doesn’t mean we’re leaving you behind, alright?”

Hayden felt unconvinced about Nathan not loving his ex-wife anymore as he had emphasised the ‘we’ a little too much for her liking.

“Alright Daddy,” she managed to smile.

“Aren’t you glad I suggested she talk it out?” Hayden asked smugly, “Hope, don’t be afraid of telling someone you trust how you’re feeling, alright? Sometimes it helps you to feel better,” she looked at Wade who smiled with a mouthful of chimichanga and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to publish Chapter 12 today but giving my love to the readers with the double whammy today! So enjoy having TWO chapters as my gift to you all, Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!

The carnival was closing up for the day and the group knew it was best to head back as it was growing dark, Nathan walked ahead with his daughter Hope holding his hand and all the while swinging it slowly between them, Hayden and Wade fell behind them.

“I felt like I had a real family outing today, you and Cable were the Mommy and Daddy, Hope your little girl and me well, I’m practically the weird family dog that humps everything,”

“I disagree with everything except the part about you, you definitely hump everything,” Hayden shook her head smiling.

“Why do you always have to deny your feelings towards Cable?”

“Why do you always have to think that I have any feelings towards Cable?”

Nathan turned his head slightly hearing his name for the third time now, “Why is it I keep hearing my name back there?”

“It’s nothing- we’re just saying how it’s strange seeing how sweet you are with your daughter,” Hayden quickly said.

“Very convincing,” Nathan said sarcastically but turned his attention back ahead instead.

Wade elbowed her, “Nice cover up dweeb,”

“Shut up _mudak_ ,”

“Ugh I hate it when you talk Russian, don’t you come with subtitles?” he poked her in the ribs.

“ _Nyet_ ,” she smiled.

 

“Hades?” Hope called out suddenly.

“Yes Hope?” Hayden walked over to Hope’s side, Nathan raised a brow and looked to Hayden who shrugged.

Hope’s free hand reached up to grab onto Hayden’s and she giggled and smiled up at both of them. “Swing me?” she asked sweetly.

“Swing you?” Hayden frowned.

“She wants us to lift her from the ground and swing her,” Nathan said disbelieving what she just asked.

“Oh, I knew that,” she avoided looking at him.

“C’mon, I wanna swing!” Hope tugged on their hands, they lifted her slowly and began to swing her as they walked, and she giggled happily.

 

After a good ten minutes Hope grew tired of the initial excitement and they walked normally the rest of the way home, well as normal as it could be as she still held both Nathan and Hayden’s hands in her own, with Wade trailing awkwardly behind like a lost dog.

They crashed on the couches once they reached home, tired from the day and the walk to and from the carnival, Hayden was the only one who seemed unaffected as she stood in the kitchen drinking one of her Fanta grape bottles.

Hope was cuddled and, already asleep, against Nathan, he brushed his thumb over her back and smiled. Wade was stretched out on the other couch, one leg hanging to the back of it near the wall in an awkward manner, his breathing was deep as he slept peacefully.

“It was good for you to spend the day with her you know?” Hayden sat on the armrest of the couch that Wade was sleeping on; she smiled at his ridiculous position.

“So your mom, how old were you when she uh-” he struggled to find the right word.

“Four, I was four, and she was murdered.” Nathan gave her a look, “Shit, I didn’t mean to tell you that last part.”

“I think we all need to learn how to help each other be on _some level of okay_ ,” he hinted at their conversation from earlier in the morning.

“Maybe when there isn’t the case of your daughter being present, or Wade having to add his commentary,” she looked at both of them.

“Agreed,” Nathan nodded, a brief moment passes before Hayden speaks up.

 

“She’s incredibly sweet; I can see why you missed her,”

“You know, she doesn’t even let Chet hold her hand, I don’t even think she talks to him. But she seems fond of you from the get-go,”

“So, he’s the new man in her life?”

“Yeah,” Nathan sighed.

“You still love her, don’t you?”

“She was my first love; it’s hard to forget that,” he avoided answering.

“Sometimes moving on is the only thing that can stop the pain,”

“Speaking from experience?” he asked with a hint of surprise.

“Unfortunately, but I had to move on to get to where I am today. I wouldn’t be standing here if I had fixated on something I couldn’t change,”

“You’re right, but I don’t even know where to start.”

 

“Well here’s some news for you, you already are,” he frowned at her, “Talking about it to someone else,”

He nodded and she spoke again, “If Wade was the one to help me through my pain then it sure as hell will be a piece of cake for me to be the one to help you,” she stood up. “I’ll make a list.”

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the list that was stuck to the fridge and tore the first page off and threw it away, she took the pencil and starting writing down something, and after a few moments she tore the page off and then handed it over to Nathan.

He glanced down to the paper at the list.

_‘Step One: Talk to someone._  
Step Two: Identify your feelings.  
Step Three: Take care of yourself.  
Step Four: Take your mind away.  
Step Five: Be positive.’

 

 

“Five whole steps, that’s supposed to help me recover,” he looked at her in disbelief.

“Believe it or not, and you’ve already accomplished the first step,” she smiled.

He carefully moved Hope so that she lay on the couch and stood up slowly so as not to disturb her.

“Is it possible to do this all in one night?” he asked as he looked at the paper again.

“If your mind is insanely configured then sure, the most you could successfully do in one night are the first two steps really,”

“What are we waiting for then?” Nathan grabbed her wrist and they headed upstairs.

Wade in a half-asleep state felt his brain short circuit in that moment, “What the fuck?” he whispered. “I knew it. Go get that bone you dog Nathan. Wait that’s backwards, this metaphor took a derailment to shits-ville very quickly,” he shook his head, “ah well, goodnight everyone,” and then he shuffled himself until he was comfortable to sleep on the couch once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered Nathan’s room and sat on the bed, Hayden tried to recover her composure at being pulled all the way to his room in the first place, the wrong ideas flickering in the back of her mind.

“So step two is identifying feelings,” Nathan rephrased out loud, “How do I do that?”

She sat down on his bed and patted the space next to her, “Think about what you’ve been feeling, what emotions have been controlling your mind the entire time, and list them,” he plonked himself down next to her and then his face screwed up in slight concentration.

“Sadness… anger… guilt… that’s all I can think of,” he listed, “Is that supposed to take all night? It seemed easy enough,”

She chuckled and shook her head, “That’s because you’ve listed them idiot, now you have to go into detail about why you feel that way,”

“Oh,” his eyes widened a bit.

“We don’t have to do this right now-”

“You said it yourself, to move on I have to do this, and I want to move on, I’ve wasted four years already,”

 

“If you’re sure,” she looked at him with concern.

“I’m sure,” he nodded and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. “I guess I’m sad because, because she was the first woman to treat me like a real person instead of some monster, she was always so caring and now, now she hates me.”

“Why do you think that?” Hayden gently pressed.

“She hates me because I was always working; putting my job ahead of the family, keeping them safe, guess that’s what makes me feel guilty. I used to keep her out and that must have pushed her away,”

“And what’s making you angry?” she asked as she lightly touched his leg which made his head spin momentarily.

“What’s making me angry?” he repeated coming out from his trance, “Everything.”

“Specifics Cable,” she gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“It _is_ everything,” he sighed irritably, “I’m angry at myself for letting her feel that unloved that she found another man, I’m angry that I couldn’t win her back, I’m angry that she’s starting a new life almost as if I never was a part of hers once, and most of all I’m angry that Hope has to suffer in all this.”

“Suffering how?” she tilted her head.

“She’s probably wondering if she has to pick a side when she doesn’t, she’s starting to hate her mother because I’ve been replaced and she’s getting a new sibling so suddenly. I’m angry that I can’t do more for my little girl, I’m angry that I get to spend so little time with her,” he clenched his fist and Hayden moved her hand from his leg to it and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“It’s absolutely normal to be feeling that way Cable, but you can’t hold onto it, it just gets worse the longer you do,” he looked to her and she realised his cyborg eye was glowing.

“Did you ever feel this way?”

“Yeah, I did, but it got easier when I talked to Wade about it,”

“You were married once?”

“Thank God not,” she laughed the notion away, “But I was in love once, at least at the time I thought it was love,” she looked away to his wall as if trying to determine the shade of grey it was, “As it turns out I was just being used. But I felt the same things you do,” his eyes softened slightly, “And here I am today failing rather pathetically in helping you.” She gave a lopsided smile.

“No, it’s actually been a huge weight off my shoulders, it was all balled up inside me until now,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

She simply nodded and gave a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

“Wade, whatever happened to that kid Russel?” Hayden asked as she took another bite of her breakfast.

“Oh Baldy McWheelchair decided that he could join the school, said it’d be good for the kid to be around other kids and have a more normal life than the purification shithole he was stuck in before, along with the other kids that were with him.”

“Oh good,” she pulled a face, “Wade I’m sorry but your cooking is shit,” she stood up to toss the rest of food in the garbage.

“I’m surprised you even tried it,” Nathan said before taking another mouthful of his omelette.

“Friends support each other’s attempts at things,” she shrugged, “But seriously Wade how the hell did you manage to ruin scrambled eggs and toast _this_ badly?”

“I don’t know! I followed the recipe perfectly! Two eggs, a quarter cup of vodka, salt and pepper-”

 

“Vodka? You added _vodka_ to the eggs? Wade what the hell!” she gave him a look and then put the dish in the sink.

“I thought you could use a buzz early in the morning and nothing says buzz like the hard Russian stuff,”

“You were hoping to get her drunk weren’t you?” Nathan gave him a look.

“Okay you got me!” Wade held his hands up, “I’ve always wanted to see you drunk, I thought it might loosen you up a little, ya know?”

“What, I’m too serious all the time?” she stopped washing the dish and turned to face him.

“Sometimes, yeah,”

“First of all, I can’t get drunk, I’ve had an entire bottle of the strongest alcohol I could get my hands on and it was ninety-six percent of bitter after-taste.” She stood inches from his face now, “And second of all, screw you,” she hissed before she walked out the room.

The men watched as she left before Nathan turned to look at Wade.

He nodded, “Nice going asshole,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“HE’S GOING SUPERNOVA!” Deadpool yelled, with a hint of excitement. He turned to Cable who frowned at him, “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

“Not if I can help it,” Colossus bounded forward into the towering orange flames that were transforming into a shade of blue.

“Colossus wait!” Hayden started after him but a cold hand grasped her shoulder and yanked her back.

“He can handle it Hades,” Cable said as she looked at him incredulously and shook his arm off.

The three waited for Colossus, their anxiety growing by the second, with bated breath.

 

 _“BOZHE MOY!”_ Colossus ran towards them, his skin colour was bright red and his eyes were wide, he turned to glance back at the fire and shook his head, “Is too hot, even for me.”

Cable’s cyborg eye glowed and he looked at his arm, “His temperature is going to eventually reach cosmic levels if we don’t stop him,” he put his arm down and looked back at the others.

“How hot is that? Some of us were high school drop outs,” Deadpool said.

“So hot it’ll actually kill your fucking ass,” Cable said seriously.

Deadpool whistled, “Damn,”

“Out of the frying pan into the fire,” Hades suddenly spoke, they looked at her, puzzlement clear on their faces.

She pushed the sleeves of her shirt up her arm, revealing her glowing violet scars, she blinked and her eyes were bright violet to match, before she ran straight towards the fully blue flames.

“WAIT! Are you crazy?!” Cable tried to run after her but she was engulfed by the flames, the others pulled him back as the flame grew larger, they all winced with their hands covering their eyes from the intense heat despite their distance from the chaos. A male voice boomed in the centre of it all.

 

“YOU CAN’T STOP ME I’LL-”

 

_Silence._

 

The flames dissipated to smoke, the ground surrounding was cracked and dry as if it had seen no water in the last thousand years, and there she stood towering over the figure of an unconscious man.

Cable let out a breath of relief until he realised that something was wrong, Hayden appears to have at least triple the scarring on her body than before, he started walking forward thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him and then stopped in his tracks.

“Best knuckle-sandwich I ever gave,” she beamed at them, her skin dimmed to its usual colour, well as usual as it could be with the black soot that covered it, they all gawked at her.

Colossus cleared his throat and spoke up, “Um- Hades- you’re- uh,” he removed his X-Men’s jacket, leaving his chest bare, and quickly handed it to her while looking the other way. “Take this.”

“I don’t understa- oh my god,” she quickly grabbed the jacket after having a look at herself.

Colossus rubbed the back of his neck and coughed looking away, Deadpool wolf whistled while Cable swallowed hard before shaking his head back to reality.

“Thank you Colossus,” her cheeks went pink.

 

“It’s official you can’t be my sister anymore, not after I’ve seen you naked because _damn_ ,” Deadpool remarked.

She zipped up the huge jacket on her small frame and touched her head in confusion, the hair was singed off but it was already growing back, leaving her with a five o’clock shadow of sorts.

“Also Comrade Titties, I’ve never had more of a hard-on than I do right now, you should do all your missions shirtless. That way you can _seduce_ the bad guys into surrendering,” Deadpool winked at Colossus who coughed uncomfortably. “The way I’ve already surrendered myself,” he commented to an unknown audience.

Hayden walked over to look Deadpool in the masked eyes; “If you say _anything_ else I will castrate you and force feed you your own dick, got it?” she didn’t blink as she said this.

“You think she’s still angry about earlier?” Deadpool asked Cable.

“Gee, what makes you think that moron?” he replied sarcastically, “The fact that you put alcohol in her breakfast, or that you practically called her a kill-joy?”

“Wade you put alcohol in her food? Where did you even find alcohol, we do not supply such things,”

“Exactly why I got a guy on the outside- and wait, Haydes you’re still mad at me for that?”

 

“Mad? I’m beyond mad,” then she turned to Colossus, “You have the collar right?”

 _“Da.”_ He handed her the collar dangling from his pants pocket.

She crouched down next to the unconscious mutant and placed the collar around his neck before activating it, she then lifted him over her shoulder and made her way to the X-jet, they all stared at her in wonderment before she turned around.

“What?” her eyes flashed violet quickly, her hair sprouted further out to reach a boy-cut length.

“Nothing.” They said in unison which made her eyes roll.

“Let’s just get Johnny Storm here on ice and head back home huh?” she sighed and put the mutant into one of the seats and buckled him in.

 “ _Da._ This is good idea.” Colossus headed inside the jet and sat himself down into the pilot’s seat and turned the engine on.

“Johnny Storm,” Deadpool snickered, “Nice one.” Hades only glared at him.

 

Cable and Deadpool took their seats and the group sat in silence for the long trip to the Ice Box. Colossus handed over the criminal mutant to the guards outside while the two men and Hayden remained inside the jet.

She was not particularly in favour of anyone seeing her in what could perceived as her wearing her lover’s clothing, and both Cable and Wade had practically destroyed the place with their little fight over Russel months ago and weren’t keen on finding out what kind of welcome party might be waiting for them if they dared to go in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they had reached the mansion they were greeted by Domino, Ellie and Yukio. They were glad they had returned safely and that the mission was a success, the men walked in first and Hayden walked in last looking extremely displeased, the girls raised their brows in question to her clothing and hair that had already grown to bob length.

“Apparently Target’s clothing isn’t fire resistant and neither is my hair,” she said with a hint of bitterness. “So Colossus was kind enough to give me the shirt off his back, literally,”

“Why didn’t you just ask Colossus to get you a uniform?” Ellie asked.

“A uniform? I’m not part of the X-Men,” she said confused.

“No duh,” Ellie rolled her eyes, “You can still get official X-Force uniforms though,”

“I’m listening,” Wade suddenly popped his head into the conversation.

“You have a uniform Douche,” Ellie said feeling irritated and pushed his face away, “What I’m saying Hades is that you can get a uniform that won’t disintegrate, it won’t tear easily, and it can be whatever you want it to be. Right, Colossus?”

 

“NTW I’m uncertain Professor Xavier will be very impressed if I used facilities for non X-Men people,” Colossus said nervously.

“Oh come on Colossus, do you want to have to give her your clothes every time hers gets destroyed? It’s very inconvenient and you know it,” she lathered the last bit on sweetly. “It’d be much more efficient to have her own uniform suited to her abilities than to strip in front of Wade,” she added.

“Fine, you have convinced me.” Colossus said as he glanced at Wade who was busy shining the metal man’s body with scented oil. “Wade, enough please.” He gently moved the man away from him. “I will be back once I am appropriately dressed.”

“Aw Colossus, wait!” Wade yelled as Colossus left the room, “You smell great!”

 _“Nyet, Wade!”_ Their running footsteps faded away as they went further into the mansion.

 

“Well I better get dressed too,” Hayden looked at herself before clearing her throat, “Where can we all meet up to start this whole uniform thing?”

“I think we can just meet up in the rec room,” Ellie suggested, Hayden nodded before walking up the stairs; Nathan’s eyes followed her as she walked. The jacket was very wide but not long, leaving her legs exposed to his line of sight.

Ellie cleared her throat loudly making Nathan turn and look at her, “Been a while since you boned someone huh?” she asked with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Yukio elbowed her softly, “That’s not appropriate!”

“But it’s true, isn’t it Cable?” she cocked her head to the side, the smirk growing bigger.

“Teenagers,” Nathan grumbled, rather flustered with his own behaviour himself.

He wouldn’t admit it to Ellie of course but it was true, it had been a very long time since he’d had sex.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient in waiting everyone! Been busy with life and work (and also writing chapters 30 and beyond... but let's get to that later shall we?) but here's the latest update! Hope you enjoy and leave a comment below <3

They gathered in the rec room, Hayden now wearing all black with a pair of sneakers, she handed Colossus his jacket, he thanked her and they all headed further into the mansion.

“Hey sweet pea, I’ve been wondering why we’re living in the furthest wing of the mansion, do you care to explain?” Wade asked Colossus, the man shook his head and glanced briefly at Wade as they walked.

“Why wouldn’t they want the most destructive mutant in the world, that’s also a sexual deviant and pain in the ass, to live closer to students who are younger than twenty one, I wonder?” Hayden said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

“Exactly! She gets me,” he gestured at her.

“ _Da._ That is precise reasoning that Professor Xavier had in mind,”

Wade gasped, “But I’m an angel!”

“An angel that wields katana, guns and switch blades, not to mention the weird stuffed unicorn fetish you have going on,” she added.

“You leave Cinnamon out of this!” She raised her hands as a sign of backing off and Wade eased up.

 

After what felt like forever in the seemingly endless passageways they finally entered a large completely white and empty room. Nathan and Hayden both looked around the room before looking to Ellie and Colossus.

“This is the Trial Chamber,” Ellie looked at Colossus who nodded with his arms crossed, “We’ll be creating different scenarios from the control room and you’ll use your abilities against them, that way we can have a suit developed to suit your needs based on what results are recorded,”

Hayden was eyeing the room not paying attention, “Hades did you hear me?” Ellie asked.

“Haydes, you alright?” Wade put his hand on her shoulder.

“What? Yeah I’m fine,” she shrugged his hand off, “Just hits close to home is all.”

“Agreed,” Nathan nodded.

“Well let’s not get into details about the world’s saddest childhoods just yet; we need to get you a suit Haydes,”

“Wade is correct, but I think it is good idea for Cable to join too,” Colossus spoke up.

 

 _“What?”_ Hayden and Nathan said at the same time.

“Is very simple, both Hades and Cable will be in chamber, computer will record results and we will have suits for both in no time.”

“Uh, wouldn’t it be easier to do the trial one at a time?” Hayden asked.

“Computer is very smart, it can record many results at one time, is time-saver for all of us.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that,” Nathan sighed, they shared a look with each other.

“No offense.” They both said.

“Okay can we stop the Grady twin thing that keeps going on here?” Wade said.

“I agree with Douchepool, and it’s true, it would save us a lot of time,”

“Also it is good training as team, Hades you and Wade are already familiar with each other but you two without Wade, are not,”

 

“Alright we get it; there are more pros than cons. Let’s just get this over with,”

“Agreed,” Hayden nodded.

“Then we will initiate Stage One,”

Wade covered his mouth and whispered into Hayden’s ear. “Now’s your chance to get Cable’s balls or get your own and fess up, this is the perfect opportunity, either way you’d be left with a handful of balls and that’s a win.” He winked before leaving.

“Wade you absolute ass,” she muttered as she watched him close the door behind him with an evil chuckle. Nathan raised a brow. “Just another dumb remark of his,” She sighed shaking her head and Nathan nodded.

 

 _“Welcome to the Trial Chamber, Hayden Jones and Nathan Summers,”_ a robotic female voice spoke, they both huffed at hearing their names, knowing Wade was behind that factor, the voice continued. _“Initiating Stage One, prepare yourselves.”_

The white walls and flooring seemed to stutter vibrate and they morphed, the floor turned to asphalt and the walls became buildings, parked cars and rubble were scattered around them. An entire city street setting formed within a blink of an eye, upon touching a nearby hydrant Hayden was surprised to feel how solid the object was, considering moments ago it had not existed.

The brick walls from the buildings nearby lifted up and a gang of men and women dressed as typical thugs emerged, upon seeing the two they charged forward and yelled, Hayden and Nathan held their fists up ready to fight.

Hayden landed a swift punch to a woman’s face and she fell to the floor, Hayden’s eyes glowed violet, she looked up to find the camera tracking their movements.

“Nanobots?” she stomped on the body and it caved in, they separated and seemed to disappear into the floor.

 _“Well we would certainly not use real people,”_ Colossus’s voice sounded over the speakers.

“I just wasn’t expecting the high-tech stuff to be here of all places,”

Cable threw a man over his shoulder and he disintegrated into the floor.

 

“How’d you know they were nanobots?” he asked before punching another figure in the stomach and elbowing another in the face.

“When you look close enough you can see all things clearly,” she said, he frowned wondering what else she was referring to.

They fought off the wave of robots for another ten minutes before the two walls opened again and they disappeared into it almost like a cloud of dust, a green light lit up briefly and the walls closed, the voice sounded through the speakers once again.

 

_“Stage One, successfully completed, please use this time to catch your breath and prepare yourself for the next stage,”_

“Is it me, or does she sound like Colossus?” Hayden asked Nathan.

_“She sounds like me because I was part of group who programmed her, dialogue is all me. And this is unwise use of time to prepare for next stage.”_

“Yeah, yeah we know we have to be efficient with what we do with our time, Jesus Christ do you have an off switch for that?” she rolled her eyes, Nathan smirked.

_“According to results so far you are both lacking team skills, luckily next stage will fix this problem,”_

 

The female voice spoke once again, _“Initiating Stage Two, on the platform that is rising up behind you, you will find a weapon that will help fight your enemies, prepare yourselves.”_

They turned to look behind them and saw the platform rise up, only one weapon lay on it; they looked at each other and then back at the weapon. The walls opened up and a wave of robots flooded out, this time they were armed with batons, nunchakus and other arrays of hand-to-hand combat weapons.

“You know what, you take it. I don’t need it,” she said as she ran towards the robots and started to attack them in pairs.

Nathan gave her a glare and grabbed the Bo staff from the platform before running forward and using it to knock the robots down. It was easy for the pair to take down the robots on their own, but the number of enemies only grew, and they ended up back to back trying to cover each other.

 

          Hayden grabbed a baton from an enemy once she had knocked it down but it disintegrated in her hands almost immediately.

“Hey! What the hell?” she said angrily and glared at the camera.

_“It would be far too simple if you could use enemies’ weapons, this is a team building exercise,”_

“Fine,” she looked over her shoulder at Nathan who was still using the staff. “Nathan, could I borrow the staff for a moment?”

“If you think you can use this stupid stick better than I can, go for it.” He passed it over his shoulder to her without looking back.

She smiled and began turning the staff in her hand like a pro before swinging and beating away the enemies, Nathan stepped away and watched as she worked the weapon with ease, and then she unexpectedly darted towards him with the staff pointed directly at him.

“Duck!” she warned and he crouched down just in time for her to stab an enemy in the chest. “Nice reaction time,” she offered her hand for him to stand up again.

“Didn’t really feel like becoming impaled today,”

“Yeah, sorry Olaf,” she said and they heard Wade laugh over the speakers.

He grabbed the staff from her and she furrowed her brows as he raised the weapon before yelling, “Duck!” and swung with great force, making the enemy bot explode on contact.

 

 _“Stage Two, successfully completed,”_ the walls closed as the robots disappeared once again.

 _“See, not so hard to work as a team.”_ Colossus said smugly.

“Whatever tin man,” she sighed, “Nice swing by the way, you have a good arm,” she nodded to Nathan.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself,”

 _“Your final stage is coming up, and then we will have results ready to start on your suits,”_ Colossus said.

_“Initiating Stage Three, by the way Colossus you have a fine ass,”_

_“Bozhe moy, Wade I told you not to touch computer, what are you doing?”_

_“Relax Rasputin Russia’s Greatest Love Machine, I just played a little with the dialogue,”_ Wade said as innocently as he could, _“Haydes remember what I said about balls? Now go get ‘em!”_

 

“ _Bozhe moy_ indeed,” she hit her face with her palm and sighed.

“Balls?” Nathan asked, “Never mind it involves Wade, I don’t think I even want to know.”

A platform rose behind them once again, this time an array of guns, knives and other weapons were displayed across it, Hayden quickly grabbed two small handguns and hung them into the space of her belt and jeans and she armed herself with two daggers as well.

Cable’s cyborg eye glowed and the large gun hovered from the platform and moved into place on his backside, he winced slightly at the contact, his grip tightened around the staff he was still holding in his hands.

 

The platform disappeared and the panels opened to release a flood of robots, this time armed with similar weapons to their own, Hayden stood with her back to Cable’s and turned her head slightly over her shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Always,” He said.

She shot down the robots that were coming in on her side and Cable knocked down those on his own side, soon they were surrounded to the point of suffocating their movements, Cable grunted in the effort as they were hitting him from all angles. Each hit pained from the torture he had endured just weeks earlier, becoming almost unbearable as he moved and bent his frame in different directions to fight.

He turned his head to see that Hayden was glowing bright violet, she crushed the robots’ heads in her hands and others she snapped the necks of, the masses were lessening around her but increasing around him.

 

“Cable, behind you!” she yelled without turning around, he was confused but ducked and managed to avoid the hit from a robot that had tried to attack him.

He decapitated it with the staff, “Thanks,” he muttered a little taken aback.

It took some time to finish the final stage as Cable was struggling with the pain shooting through his spine to the rest of his body and Hades had to do most of the work while guiding Cable to destroy the other bots.

 

When they were finally finished Nathan had a glistening forehead and his hair was damp from sweat, Hayden on the other hand looked as if she just come from a morning stroll, the scene changed back into the white room it was once before and the main door opened.

 _“Trial completely successfully, you may now leave the chamber.”_ The voice said.

“Thank fuck,” Nathan sighed and rested his hands on his knees, his breathing was uneasy. “I thought that would never end,”

“You alright old timer?” she asked, her hand rested gently on his shoulder as she leaned over to look him in the face.

“My spine,” he stated.

She lifted his shirt which startled him and she looked over the scarring, brushing her hand along it as softly as she could, the muscles twitched and appeared to be swollen and deep purple in colour.

“You need to lie down, the nanobots nearly opened your wound up again,” she lowered his shirt and soothed the material down. “C’mon,” She eased him from his bent position and wrapped an arm under his shoulder, supporting his weight easily, and they slowly walked out the chamber.


	15. Chapter 15

They finally reached his room and Hayden lowered Nathan to rest on his bed, he was embarrassed by having to need help to his room, she had left and then returned holding a small bottle in her hands. She popped it open and held a couple of pills in her hand before handing Nathan the glass of water next to his bed and two pills.

“Take these for the pain, they should kick in within an hour, but you should still try to rest. You’ll heal a lot faster when your body is focusing its attention on the injury,”

“Thanks,” he grumbled before swallowing the pills down with the water. She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

He moved his head back and closed his eyes slowly, breathing out and concentrating on relaxing, he had no idea how tired he actually was until that moment and sleep took over him instantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t think your computer would be very accurate but it actually works very well,” Hayden said as she read through the results on the papers.

“We have many impressive things in X Mansion, only problem is computer cannot design suit to your personal preferences, only give materials we need to create it. So I will help in creating design with you,” said Colossus, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I am decent at drawing.” He shrugged.

“He’s being modest, he’s crazy good,” Ellie spoke up and then she took the papers from Hayden and riffled through them, “Colossus you should start working on the design, I’ll search for where we can get the materials.”

The metal man nodded and guided Hayden out the room, following behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Three Hours Later**

Nathan opened his eyes and sat up groggily, he’d been asleep for nearly two hours, the pills had done their job and the throbbing pain from earlier had ceased for now.

He swung his legs over the bed to the floor and stood up slowly, he wasn’t fully awake yet but he wanted to see what was happening with the others. He washed his face and quickly dabbed it with a towel before heading downstairs feeling a little more awake.

It took him fifteen minutes to finally find them, he heard Hayden laughing and peaked around the frame to see her sitting next to Colossus who had a sketchpad in front of him and was sketching, he felt a twinge of jealousy pop into his mind as her hand touched Colossus lightly on his broad metallic shoulder and he shook his head ignoring his inner thoughts.

 

“Hey, you’re up!” her smile grew as she noticed Nathan standing at the door; he walked in and came nearer to the table they were seated around.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” he looked around at the scattered crumpled papers, pencil shavings and for some reason, crayons.

He was surprised that Colossus had not tidied the mess up until he realised most of the chaos surrounded Wade who had seated himself happily on top of the table like a naughty child, his legs crossed with a sketchpad rested on his lap as he drew in silence.

“We’re designing my suit,” she said with a note of eagerness.

“I’m helping!” Wade said like an excited little boy, Hayden shook her head and mouthed ‘He’s not’ which made Nathan smirk. “See, I’m already done, Colossus is so slow. Take a look, its awesome right?” he asked.

She took the sketchbook Wade had drawn in and looked over the picture, her smile turned to a frown quickly and she threw the sketchbook at Wade, he barely dodged it and it landed open on the drawing he’d done onto the table in front of Colossus.

 

“Wade, you’re disgusting. And also what universe are you from where you think _you_ of all people would see me wearing _that_ of all things?” she crossed her arms.

Nathan glanced down and saw a childlike drawing of a sexy female form wearing what looked like the skimpiest lingerie possible.

“You’re a pig Wade,” Nathan scrunched his nose.

 _“Da,”_ Colossus agreed after seeing the sketch and covering his eyes.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Wade sighed and grabbed the sketchbook, “I won’t sit here and take this any longer!” he awkwardly stumbled from his position on the table and then stood up dramatically.

“Where are you going?” Hayden asked.

“I’m going to have a meeting with Cinnamon about how rude you all are,” Wade said and Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Translation: You’re off to masturbate.”

“It’s sad that you know me that well,” Wade shook his head, “Oh well, you’re stuck with me, _forever._ ” He whispered the last part.

 

          “I’m still waiting for the day where I can convince myself that saving his ass was a good idea,” Nathan sighed.

“That would be an eternity, and then some,” she nodded her head sideways.

“It is ready.” Colossus suddenly spoke; he moved his sketchbook in front of Hayden.

“Wow, Colossus it’s great. Thank you,” she gave him a side hug, Nathan felt his eye twitch involuntarily. “I’m going to show Ellie so that we can get the right colours for the materials,” she bounced off her seat with the sketchbook in hand and bounded out the door.

Nathan’s voice went deeper than usual as he spoke, “Why are you always so nice to her, huh?”

“I’m sorry?” he asked feeling genuinely confused, “I am nice to everyone.”

“Well stop being so nice to her, or we’re going to have a problem,” he warned before leaving the room.

“ _Bozhe moy._ What did I do wrong?” Colossus asked himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Back in the Rec Room**

“I’m glad we’ve sorted all that out, thanks for this Ellie.” She smiled and the girl simply nodded, “Um, I’m not sure where Colossus disappeared to, but could you thank him for me?”

She nodded, “Sure,”

 _“HAYDES, we have a situation so drop whatever the fuck you’re doing this is more important-”_ Wade came running inside, panting heavily.

“What is it now Wade?” she turned to him.

“I fucked up _big time_ ,”

“Um, don’t you always?”

“Wow, just rub salt in the wound it’s fine I have regenerative healing, right? But seriously just-” he stopped speaking when he noticed Ellie.

“I’m leaving Douchepool, whatever you broke now is not my problem,” she rolled her eyes and left the room.

Wade looked around the room and pulled Hayden closer to him, “Cable’s going to kill me.”

 

“You actually messed around with it when I told you it was a bad idea?” she pinched the bridge of her nose, “God Wade, do you only have two brain cells? I swear if you do, one bounces around idly in there while the other masturbates in a dark corner with a unicorn.”

“Pretty much yeah,” he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, “I can’t help myself.”

She slapped the back of his head, “You’re an idiot.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Save my sorry ass? Please?” Wade asked trying to give the biggest sad eyes he could muster.

“Fine, where is it?” she sighed.

“Has anybody seen my gun, Hades, Dickhead?” Nathan asked suddenly appearing from around the corner.

“Shit fuck,” Wade then whispered, “ _He knows._ ”

She spoke quietly to him, “ _Wade,_ would you relax?” she turned back to Nathan, “Nope, we haven’t seen your gun Cable, you sure you didn’t leave it back in the weaponry when you were cleaning it the other day?” she asked in a convincing innocence.

 

“Yeah I guess so, I’ll check again,” he rubbed his head and frowned thinking it over in his head; Wade took the opportunity to run out the door leading to the nearby woods outside.

“SHIT FUCK, SHIT FUCK, SHIT FUCK, SHIT FUCK,”

“What’s the tool’s problem now?” Nathan frowned.

“I think the only two brain cells he had left just killed themselves,” she shook her head, Nathan chuckled.

“I’ll see you around,” he nodded before he left the room.

 

She ran out in the direction that Wade had gone to, debris from destroyed trees lay all around the area, in the centre of it all he was crouching on the ground with pieces of Nathan’s gun in panic as he picked up one not knowing how he was going to fix it.

“God, what took you so long?”

“I would have been with you sooner had you not run off like a complete shithead, I had to explain your weirdness because he was asking, I didn’t want him to get suspicious.”

“Okay, fine. Now help me put this fucking shit back together before Cable-”

 

“Before Cable what?” his rough voice came from nearby.

 _“Fuck me,”_ Wade said in a shrill voice.

“He just might. And what are you so worried for anyways? You’ve got regenerative healing moron,”

_“That just means Cable can fuck me over as many times as he likes,”_

“I did tell you not to play with it,” she said in a matter of fact tone.

“What in the actual fuck?” Nathan stopped just a few feet before the scene. “Not only did you lie, but you also _broke_ my gun?” he clenched his jaw, his cyborg eye began to glow.

“Cable, please don’t hurt me,” he choked out.

“Oh I’m _way_ passed hurting you,” he cracked his knuckles on both hands and twisted his head to let his neck click. “I made that gun myself and you played with it like it was some toy? You’re fucking dead.”

 

“Haydes? Can I get a little help, please?” Wade nervously gulped and looked over his shoulder; she paid him no attention as she crouched on the ground.

“Reap what you sow bitch,” she commented as she raked through the leaves and put some smaller pieces of the gun together.

“Oh this is going to be _very_ fun,” Nathan pounded his fist into his other hand and a wicked smile spread across his face.

“Spoiler alert: no faces will be pounded on today,” Hayden spoke up and Nathan turned to look her in confusion. She stood up and handed him his gun fully intact.

“How did you?” he faltered, staring at the gun in his hands.

“Go ahead and fire it, I made it better than it was before it was broken,” she said confidently.

 

Nathan lifted the gun and aimed it at Wade, it was set on a lower setting and he fired the blast, it sent Wade flying backwards into a faraway tree.

“Ow, my ass!” Wade yelled and Hayden giggled.

“It’s even better than before, how did you-” he looked at the gun, “How did you manage to ease the recoil so much?”

She shrugged, “It wasn’t that difficult, it’s a fairly basic weapon that you made with what you could get your hands on. So now you can’t pound Wade into the ground, otherwise I’ll come for you myself, I think breaking his ass on that tree is punishment enough.” She nodded to Wade.

Nathan stared at her in awe as she made her way over to Wade and helped him up, he said something to her that made her eyes roll and then she scooped him up bridal style, he nuzzled his face under her chin. She walked passed Nathan and Wade wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Love you sis,”

“Yeah whatever idiot,” she sighed as she carried Wade towards the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Month Later**

Hayden zipped up the suit and looked herself over in the mirror, it was lightweight and tight but the materials they managed to find would be resistant against fire, ice and long term wear and tear from significant blows she might encounter.

The inner legs were a lilac colour, and so was the coloured stripe that extended from her stomach to her chest and neck, the rest of the suit was purple, and some accent pieces on the chest and legs were a pale yellow.

She was quite pleased with the design that Colossus had come up with; she was covered appropriately and had enough movement for her arms as they were sleeveless, the utility belt could hold a lot of the tech that she had been working on for herself and she had holsters stitched in the legs to hold two handguns.

She zipped on her black boots and pulled on the black fingerless gloves and smirked.

_I look badass._

 

She walked out of her room and into the rec room where the others had been waiting, Wade whistled and clapped, Colossus grinned and nodded, Ellie nodded and gave a solid thumb’s up and Yukio gasped excitedly and clapped. Cable had been otherwise snacking on some Doritos and half choked before turning to get some water.

She gave a turn and smiled, “What do you think?”

_“Da,”_

“It looks great,” Ellie said, Yukio nodded eagerly in agreement.

“Hot,”

“It looks great,” Cable said after swallowing some water. _It’s so tight._ He quickly drank some more water.

 

Everyone’s attention was diverted to the sudden ringing from Colossus’s phone in his pocket, he answered it and after a few moments he ended the call and looked to everyone.

“There is an emergency downtown, a BNE has gone wrong and two people are being held hostage.”

“Since when do we respond to non-mutant situations?” Hayden asked.

“It is uncertain if criminal is mutant or not, we have responsibility to keep everyone safe,”

“Looks like I get to test this baby out,” Hayden smiled and swung her arms out eagerly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived outside the desolate five story building, cops as well as mutant control were surrounding the area and two helicopters were flying overhead, Colossus had to land the X Jet a distance away as none of the buildings were wide or strong enough to support the aircraft.

“What is situation?” Colossus asked one of the officers.

“A young woman is holding a man and woman hostage by gunpoint on the rooftop, we’ve got our eyes up there but we don’t want to approach in case she decides to kill them as collateral damage,”

“Can’t you send anyone up there?” Ellie asked.

“The lift of the building has been out of order for years, and we would send our people up the stairs but the-”

Everyone stepped back in surprise as the ground around them tremored almost like an earthquake, a few bricks from the building fell from the top to the ground and the cars parked nearby were beeping as their alarms had been triggered.

“Tremors have been causing the foundation to break down, and the building is in danger of collapsing any moment now,”

“Tremors, in New York?” Hayden asked.                          

“It is highly unlikely,” Colossus said.

“She must be a mutant,” she looked to Cable, “How much longer before the building collapses?”

“It’ll only take two or three tremors, which could happen at any point if she is causing the tremors,”

 

“Does the building have fire escapes?” she asked getting an idea.

“Yes, but they only reach halfway down from top, the building was condemned because of all the health and safety violations and how old it was, it was meant to be demolished in a month or so,” the officer said.

“That’s fine, I’ll find my own way up,” she jogged to the alleyway next to the building, the others stayed back and watched.

 _“Hades we are meant to work as team,”_ Colossus chided in her earpiece.

“Yeah well maybe if the team thought a little, we’d make a bit more progress,” she stepped back and looked to the top of the building. _I’ve climbed higher, this should be easy._

She stepped forward and gained some speed before jumping off a nearby dumpster and in the direction of the wall, her hands were open as she made contact and she dug her fingers into the bricks and they cracked as she gripped into them. She proceeded in climbing the wall bare handed, her boots pressing small dents into the wall and she moved herself up.

 

 _“How the hell are you doing that?”_ Cable’s voice sounded in her ear now.

“To put it simply, like a cat would climb a tree,” she reached the top and hauled herself over and onto the roof. “Who needs stairs?” she smirked to herself.

 _“Can you see them?”_ Colossus asked, she moved further forward and stopped herself near the doorway that granted access to the roof, the young woman was holding a woman in her grip with a gun to her head, facing the direction of the helicopters.

“I’ve got eyes on them; she doesn’t seem much older than Negasonic or Yukio if I’m honest,”

_“And the hostages are they alright?”_

“They’re not hurt, well they seem to have a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious,”

 

“STAY BACK! I’M NOT GOING TO PRISON, THEY SHOULD BE GOING TO PRISON FOR WHAT THEY DID,” the young woman yelled and shook the gun making the woman whimper in fear.

She felt herself stumble slightly as another tremor moved through the ground, she steadied herself against the doorway and turned her attention back to the woman.

“Did you guys feel that too?” she asked.

 _“Yeah,”_ Cable responded.

 _“It was definitely stronger than the last,”_ Negasonic said.

“The girl has to be mutant, it’s no coincidence that she gets angry and a tremor happens seconds later,”

 _“Well what are you waiting for? Stop her!”_ Deadpool said.

“I’m going in,”

 _“Be careful Hades,”_ Colossus said.

 

Hades approached the girl slowly from behind, the male hostage who was tied to the floor and gagged noticed her and she motioned for him to stay quiet. He returned his attention to the girl to not arouse suspicion.

She kicked the girl behind the knee which made her scream in pain and fall onto the ground, Hades pushed the woman out the way, “Untie him and _run_ ,” She turned her attention to the mutant who stood again which was followed by another tremor.

_“How dare you!”_

_“Hades, be careful the building is unstable,”_ Cable warned.

“So is the girl,” she retorted, she watched as the hostages escaped safely and turned just in time to be hit with the barrel of the gun. “Jesus,”

 _“What is it?”_ Cable asked.

“She just hit me with her fucking gun,” Hades swung a punch at the girl’s face causing her to stumble slightly, she shook her head and Hades watched as the girl suddenly morphed to a rock-like being.

 _“Oh this is gonna be good,”_ Deadpool remarked, _“Say Hi Haydes you’re on TV!”_

“Fantastic,” she grumbled, “I don’t want to fight you, alright?” she raised her hands.

_“Liar!”_

“What made you come here? What makes you think those people deserve to suffer prison? Did they do something to you?”

_“They took me to an orphanage once my mutations came out, they were my parents, and they’re supposed to love and protect me no matter what! Instead the dumped me in a hell hole to be ‘fixed’ because I was a freak to them!”_

“Hey, I’m a freak too. I’m also alone, I know-”

_“No you don’t! Nobody does!”_

_“Hades.”_

 

“Yeah I’m trying Cable,” she sighed back irritably.

_“They don’t deserve to live a happy life when they made me live in hell,”_

“Hey, hey, hey.” She held her hands up. “Killing them isn’t going to solve anything, it’s just going to prove what they thought right; do you want to prove them right? If you come with us you’ll have a safe place to stay-”

 _“Just stay out of it,”_ she ran forward to punch her with her stone fist but instead Hades punched her in the gut causing her to fly backwards from the force of it.

“I didn’t want to do this kid-” she came closer as the girl wobbled near the edge of the building. “But you left me no choice,” she kicked the rock girl over the edge and she thudded to the ground five stories below.

 

 

The others gathered around the dent in the ground, the rock girl was unconscious and one of the officers from Mutant Control came to put a collar on her neck, she shrunk down and returned to her human form.

Deadpool looked up and gave Hades a thumbs up, _“Nice job Paper,”_

She shook her head but smiled, “You guys might want to clear out the way.”

The others looked up and quickly backed away, the rock girl had already been taken away in a Mutant Control vehicle; Hades took a few steps before running to the edge of the building. She placed a sure foot on the edge and turned to do a backflip, she flipped once and twisted into an upright position before landing on the ground perfectly on her feet, Cable and the others stood dumbfounded as they stared at her.

“Eh, she can do a triple flip, she was just being lazy,” Deadpool said and she walked up, he gave her a high five follow by a low five from behind and then they fluttered their fingers together.

“That’s true, but I just didn’t want to show off,” she smiled.

“What was all that hand stuff?” Cable asked.

“It’s called a secret handshake gramps, get with the 20th century already, this is old practice,” Deadpool said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Evening**

“Here’s to my little sister for catching the bad guy and for the sexy new outfit,” Wade raised his beer and clinked it with Hayden’s soda before he tapped it against Nathan’s beer.

“Hades, it’s uh, _nice_ to see you again,” Weasel said as he walked up behind the bar that the three were seated at, nodding to Wade and avoiding eye contact with Nathan.

“Look I said I was sorry about kicking you in the balls alright?” she sighed and put the glass bottle down, “What more do you want?”

“I want the feeling I used to have down there back,”

“What did he do that you had to kick him in the balls?” Nathan raised an eyebrow and gave a hint of a smirk.

“I thought he was some creep that was stalking me,” she took a sip of her drink, “And I can tell you for certain I’m not half-wrong,”

“I can take being called creepy, but I definitely wasn’t stalking you,” Weasel objected.

“I still don’t see why you were following me in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night Weasel,”

“I- fine you wanna know why I was following you?”

“Yes, I just wondered exactly that- did your mom drop you on the head as a baby or something?”

“I’m gonna ignore that- I was actually trying to replay a scene from a movie I once saw, where the guy gets the girl because of a move where he kisses the girl in a dark alleyway,”

She frowned, “Was this so-called ‘movie’ _porn_ by any chance?”

“I hereby banish you from Sister Margaret's,” Weasel said immediately.

 

“Your taste of friends is impeccable Wade,” Hayden rolled her eyes and downed her soda bottle, “Can I get another one?” she asked Weasel, he nodded and handed her another.

“Well sorry to piss on your parade but you happen to be one of my so-called friends,” Wade patted her shoulder before whispering, “Also I’ll be back, I gotta piss,”

She scrunched up her nose, “Did you have to whisper that? God you’re disgusting.”

“But you love me anyway!” he sang before going to the men’s room.

“Honestly, I still don’t understand the relationship here,” Nathan finally spoke up.

“The only thing you need to understand is that Wade helped me through some tough shit, I’ve helped him through some tough shit, now we face the tough shit together,” she shrugged taking a sip of her drink. “Nothing more to it.”

 

“Hey sweetheart,” a gruff voice spoke from behind them, she rolled her eyes not even bothering to face the man while Nathan eyed the man. “Now tell me, what’s a pretty little thing like you, hanging out with the Senior Citizen for?”

“Senior Citizen,” Nathan growled, he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the bar’s mirrors and realised how much older he actually looked next to her, the man ignored Nathan.

“Whatever your Sugar Daddy here is giving you, I guarantee I can give double, the pleasure _and_ the money.” He offered as his large hand reached out and touched her ass, Nathan felt his blood boil under his skin but waited to see what she would do about the situation, her muscles had tensed up.

He noticed a familiar soft violet glowing from her eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“I’m warning you this one time, if you don’t remove your hand and leave, it will be broken and you will be on the floor with your thick skull bleeding as a show to the others around here,” she said without even turning her head.

Nathan glanced behind the man and realised some of the other men in the bar were looking their way and all of them present had hungry lustful looks in their eyes for the few other woman that were present, Hayden included in the small handful.

 

          The man chuckled, “Now sweetheart that warms my heart up real good that you put on such a good little tough girl act just for me,” he squeezes her ass before saying quieter, “Why don’t we take this back to my place?”

Her hand grabbed for his wrist and an audible snap echoed throughout the bar making the rowdy noises that had continued to stop in dead silence, the man’s scream was that of a damned one, Nathan was in awe as she smirked on hearing the pain.

The near empty soda bottle she was drinking from was taken with her free hand as she moved him away and turned up and out from her seat and then hit him with the bottle with great speed, it shattered all over the floor and the remaining drink spilled everywhere, the man fell to the floor unconscious and blood oozed from the wound on his head.

She kicked his body to the centre floor and as promised, she walked forward next to his body and eyed the men around the bar, her eyes their usual blue colour now.

“Does anybody else around here feel like touching me?” she asked through gritted teeth.

The men eyed the unnaturally crooked wrist of their large companion and the blood that was pooling around his head, they shook their heads in fear and carried on with their own tasks to avoid her gaze, she smiled triumphantly.

 

“And that’s how we do it Mother Russia,”

“I can’t believe he tried doing that, what an idiot,” Wade chuckled as he entered the room once again, and then he rested his hand on her ass.

She pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed him in the dick resulting in a high pitch scream on his part, the men turned to look in fear and she twisted the pocket knife without looking back, their eyes go wide and they nervously move their activities further away if possible.

Wade makes half-choking sounds at this point and she removes the pocket knife and places it back into its hiding place, they return to their seats at the bar, Wade needing to lean on Hayden and limp terribly slowly before squealing as he sat down.

“Thanks for that Wade, it really made the point of not messing with me clearer,” she smiled at him.

“I’m glad things worked out for you, but what about Wade Junior?” he looked down sorrowfully at his crotch, thankfully the black pants he was wearing hid the fact that he was bleeding. “Next time I need a  heads-up if you’re just going to mutilate my penis, I mean for Christ sake I had really good masturbation planned out this evening and now it’s all ruined!” he threw his hands in the air.

 

          “Well I’m sorry brother, tonight you’ll just have to abstain.” She patted his shoulder.

“Do you _know_ how long it takes to regrow a penis? Well I’ll tell you-”

She covered his mouth, “I’d rather not know thanks.” She uncovered his mouth.

“Well lemme tell you- it’s disappointing how quick it actually is- considering that it’s an intimate sexual organ with so many complex elements and-”

She smacked the back of Wade’s head, “Didn’t I just say I’d rather not know?” she sighed. “And I’m sure if it were possible for every man to regrow his penis it would depend on how his genes intended it to be in the first place,”

“Are we seriously going to start having a conversation about regenerating dicks?” Nathan asked.

“Colour me intrigued,” Wade rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward eagerly.

“For instance, I’m pretty sure Cable’s dick would take longer to grow back because he’s larger,” she said, at this point Nathan choked on his drink and beer splattered onto the bar counter, Wade’s jaw dropped.

 

“What? I’m only saying this because I’m sure that all the guys here, Weasel included, have a bigger dick than you Wade.” Wade gasped at that. “And I’m pretty sure that Weasel has his goods damaged for life so you have to be pretty small-”

_“You’re so saying this because you know I’m sensitive about Wade Junior,”_

“At least you’re not lying to the ladies about your size with ‘Junior’ in the title,” she piled on, using his own words against him.

“Wow, see now this is the kind of bullshit I have to deal with Cable,” Wade feigns offense.

“‘But you love me anyway’,” she smiled and gave Wade a side hug before giving him a quick kiss on his head.

 

 

The rest of the night was spent in Sister Margaret’s with Wade making everyone suffer for a good hour as he used the karaoke machine, eventually he had had his fill of alcohol between songs that he was beginning to slur words and couldn’t even get himself to stand up properly.

Nathan had been hitting a few too many beers himself, Hayden was too busy keeping an eye on Wade to notice that a girl with blonde and pink dyed hair had walked up to Nathan, and she started conversation with him.

After managing to settle Wade onto a chair and telling him to stay put Hayden turned to see the woman in her short skirt and cropped top as she started to brush his arm then his shoulder as she spoke with him. The woman eyed him with her green orbs and fluttering fake eyelashes.

Hayden felt her blood boil but didn’t wish to get involved and create a scene, she sighed and bought a bottle of vodka in hopes that it would calm her agitation, it did the exact opposite as she downed the burning liquid within minutes.

 

          She walked up to the pair, placing her hand on the counter to push her way between them and spoke to Nathan.

“You know she’s a hooker right?”

“What, a young woman can’t be interested in me because I might be older?” he said angrily.

“No because all the women in here are hookers, aside from me, that’s how Wade met Vanessa.”

“She’s just jealous sweetie,” the hooker moved around and wrapped her arms around Nathan’s neck and whispered something in his ear.

“Really now?” he asked with a smile.

“All you fucking men are the same, you think with your damn dicks,” Hayden threw her hands in the air angrily and walked away.

She helped Wade up under her arm, he whined about having to move despite him having to do very little at all, and they left the bar, leaving Nathan alone with the hooker.


	18. Chapter 18

**Morning**

Nathan bolted from his bed and leaned over his toilet, nearly hitting his head on the edge of it, before throwing up the contents of his stomach from last night. He clutched at his stomach and threw up a second time, the acid burned his throat terribly, and then he flushed the contents away and held his pounding head in both hands.

_Fuck, how much did I drink last night?_

He shook his head and stared at his reflection in the blue-tinted toilet water, he scoffed as he noticed the aging lines and silver flecks in his hair that made him look considerably older.

“Have we learned our lesson?” He turned to see Hayden standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

“And what lesson would that be?” he retorted.

“Knowing your limits, and knowing when your friends are trying to help you,”

His eyes suddenly widened, “Did I- that woman, did she-”

“You passed out from being so intoxicated, so she tried to steal your wallet and I kicked her skinny ass out to the curb, literally,”

“Thanks for that, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” he rubbed his temples in attempt to soothe his aching head.

“You’re not old you know that right?” He looked up at her. “Not only was the man a disgusting pervert, but he was also a drunk dumbass, I wouldn’t take anything he said seriously,”

 

          Nathan just shook his head and made an attempt to stand up; she leaned down to help him up.

“I mean it, you’re not old. Not Senior Citizen old anyway,” he stood on his feet, “plus you’ve kicked more ass in your life than that guy ever could, and you’re still kicking ass like you’re twenty.” She gave a small smile. “If anything the whole silver fox look works for you, like George Clooney-”

“Who?” He frowned.

“Um, well never mind who he is. Point is: even if you are old, you’re not so old that you haven’t got a chance with women in this time. You’ve just got to work out who wants you for your money and who wants you for, well you.”

“It wasn’t just what that creep said, my ex- she, Chet is closer to her age, so I guess it just triggered my insecurities,”

“Insecurities? You?” she scoffed in disbelief.

“Hey, everyone has something about them that makes them insecure, it’s human nature,”

“Well that’s her loss,” she smiled. “Any woman would be lucky to have you.” He looked away from her and smiled to himself. “C’mon, we’re getting some solids in you, now. Otherwise your hangover is really going to be a bitch.” She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out his room to the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She took the blender and put it into its place before grabbing a few items from the fridge and then placing them around. “I know you’re really into this protein shake stuff, but is it really that good?” she asked as she cracked some eggs and let the insides fall into the jug.

“If you have the right stuff, yeah,” he said from behind the counter, watching.

“Well, all I know is that these things help with a hangover, whether they’re any good together or not is going to be your call,” she shrugged and threw the peeled bananas into the jug next.

“And what about the prick, he was pretty wasted when I saw him last,”

“Wade? He was practically sober by the time we made it home,” she threw in the watermelon, blueberries and added plain crackers.

“What the hell are you putting in there anyway?” he cocked his head.

“I’m calling it: ‘Instant regret’,” she put the lid on and blended the things together, it turned purple from the blueberries and watermelon, and then she poured it into one of his shake bottles. “Drink,” She put it in front of him.

 

“You sure it’s not going to kill me?” he raised a brow as he sniffed it.

“We’ll have to find out, just drink,” she tilted the bottle as he held it hesitantly to his lips, he slurped the drink down and frowned, “You need to finish it,” she tilted it more and he swallowed the thick sludge.

 _“Jesus,”_ he coughed and closed his eyes. “That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had in my life,”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled and washed the bottle and jug, he touched his temple and felt the throbbing begin to slow, his body felt like it wasn’t as sluggish anymore. She turned around, “So it worked huh?” she smirked.

“Lucky for you, or I’d have kicked your ass,”

“I’d like to see you try,” she crossed her arms and gave him a playful smile.

“Speaking of asses,” Wade interrupted unexpectedly, “You two need to get yours over there, some shit is going down, again,” he left the room and they looked at each other before following him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So the plan is to stop the shipment of the drugs from the warehouse to the harbour, they have a lot of high tech whatchamacallits and doo-hickeys that they can used against us so we have to be careful,” Wade said as he made doodles in crayon on a large piece of paper.

“You mean _you_ have to be careful,” Hayden corrected, “And since when is X-Force a drug busting unit?”

“Since the drugs contain shit that is causing latent mutant genes to come out of people,”

“More mutants, so what’s the problem then?”

“The problem dear Haydes, is the fact that it’s coming out too quickly and causing the people to die almost immediately after taking the shit,”

“Well that’s cleared it up, when do we leave?”

 “Now,” Wade said, “We take this route here, you and Cable will enter from behind,” Wade stifled a giggle rather poorly at his own joke, “Dom and I will come at the entrance,” this time he couldn’t hold his laughter back.

“Enough with the double entendre ass-hat, we have shit to do,” Nathan grumbled.

“Woo, alright, alright. So the goal is to not let anyone escape, even if you have to kill them, otherwise all their buddies get the news and they move elsewhere, it took months for me to find these guys. They have a huge shipment to send out from their warehouse this afternoon, if we stop them today then it’s all over with,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Alright, Dom and I are heading in, what’s it looking like back there?”_ Deadpool said in their earpieces.

“Not a soul in sight, everyone must be inside,” Cable informed.

“They’re fresh tracks from a sixteen-wheeler, the warehouse is large enough to hide it away, they must have a lot of product to ship out,” Hades added, her violet eyes taking in the surroundings.

_“They have a passcode for entry; Dom’s working on it,”_

_“Got it,”_

_“Lady Luck does it once again,”_

“Wait, I think we need to go inside too,” Hades said.

 _“We’ll be fine, and besides you guys are fall back for if the bad guys try to run,”_ Deadpool assured.

“I can see about forty bodies in there, there might be more that I’m not seeing yet, it’s too many for two people,”

_“Relax Jonesy, I have Lady Luck here,”_

“Fine,” she sighed irritably. “C’mon,” she gestured to Cable and he begrudgingly followed as they moved closer to the back entrance.

“How can you tell how many people are inside?” he asked her quietly, his cyborg eye glowing orange as he looked at her.

“I’ll simplify my answer to being basically superior to normal humans, being superhuman in a sense,” she shrugged and then turned her attention back to the door, “Can we just focus on the mission?”

“Alright,” he nodded in saying this.

 

As they settled down the doors opened and gunshots were heard firing throughout the warehouse, at least half of the men that Hades had said would be inside were running out and to motorbikes that were parked nearby, she stood up and yelled at Deadpool through the earpiece.

“I told you so!” she raised her handgun from its holster and fired shots at some of the men and they fell to the ground, Cable followed and shot a small group into the bushes with his gun.

 _“Just, don’t let them get away!”_ Deadpool yelled back.

“Should’ve disarmed their bikes while we were here,” Hades remarked to Cable irritably as the five motorbikes that were parked drove away, they had been fighting off the men who had returned from being blasted away by Cable’s gun.

“Hey asshole, they’re getting away on bikes,” Cable said as he shot one of the motorbikes closest in the wheel with his handgun, causing it to crash violently enough for the rider to be killed instantly against a nearby cement wall.

 

          “I’ll get them, you handle the pricks coming out now,” Hades nodded to Cable who only frowned but then nodded, she turned on her heels and started off at a jog before gaining incredible speed as she sped away as a glowing violet blur.

He stared in fascination at her agility, the motorbikes were fast but she caught up with them somehow, he watched as she knocked three of the guys down with strong punches before the fourth realised and sped up even faster.

“Focus, Old Man! Now is not the time to be bird-watching,” Deadpool said as a he shot a criminal down that was about to hit Cable with a crowbar.

“Shut up, you used tampon,” he grumbled before shooting three guys down within seconds of each other.

 _“I may or may not have turned those guys into roadkill,”_ Hades said over the earpiece, Cable could hear her breathing slightly quicker than normal, as if she had a brief jog. _“I’m on my way back.”_

 

“Well I think that went pretty well,” Deadpool said proudly as he stood on a pile of dead bleeding thugs. “Captain Morgan, anyone, no? Alright then, let’s go home.”

“Anybody want a ride?” Hades asked with a smirk as she pulled up on one of the motorbikes and parked herself, her hair blew in the light breeze that had been coming in.

“Looks fun, but Dopinder would be _so_ disappointed if at least _two_ of us don’t take a ride with him, right Dom?” Wade said as he removed his mask.

“Oh yeah, of course,” she nodded at Wade, he put two fingers in his mouth whistled loudly and Dopinder came around the corner in his yellow cab, “See ya guys back home,” she saluted as they both climbed in and the cab sped away.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Nathan asked as he turned to Hayden.

“Wade is full of shit, it could be anything,” she shrugged, “Guess you need a ride, unless you want to attempt hitch-hiking in your full glory tin man state,” she gestured to his metal half.

“I’m driving,” he said in a grumble as more of a statement than a suggestion.

“Fine,” she climbed off for him to settle himself in the front half of the seat, then she sat behind him, he felt his throat growing dry and coughed. “Is something wrong?” she cocked her head to the side near his.

“Not at all,” he swallowed lightly while shaking his head.

“Dammit, there’s no way I’m getting a grip back here, you don’t mind do you?” she asked as she placed her hands on his hips and gripped them lightly, he froze briefly but then shook his head.

“Better hold on tighter, I like to ride fast,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t waver; she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, practically hugging his back into her chest.

He revved the engine and drove out the gates as the sun lowered itself over the horizon, he felt his heart racing from the contact and from rush of air as they sped off on the motorbike.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Weeks Later**

Nathan entered the kitchen after his morning run to start working on a protein shake, he jumped slightly when he realised Hayden was on one of the chairs, her head rested on her arms on the counter as she slept quietly.

He noticed she had those dark rings he’d seen when they had first moved into the mansion, a sign that she was not sleeping much, possibly due to nightmares again. He decided to just have his powder and shake the bottle rather than to use the blender and disturb her sleep.

He sat on a stool opposite her and sipped his shake quietly, taking in her soft features and the quietness without Wade’s presence, which is part of why he got up so early in the day, to avoid the merc with a mouth.

 

“Aw, isn’t this sweet?” Wade spoke suddenly which made Nathan jump in his seat, “Doesn’t she just look so _peaceful?_ ”

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing is probably a bad idea,”

“Ah, yah. That’s why I killed that little voice in my head years ago. It was always telling me not do bad things,” Wade turned to look at no-one, and then moved his one hand to his face and pointed at Nathan. “Get a load of this guy huh? Party-killer,”

“It’s way too early to be dealing with you asshole,” Nathan sighed.

“What are you talking about, I’m a treasure,” Wade waved his hand at the notion. “Now watch this,”

He walked closer to Hayden’s side and lowered his head to her level before cupping his hands around his mouth, “GOOD MOOOOOORNING VIETNAM!”

 

Hayden jerked up from her sleep in fright and then angrily slammed her hands on the counter, “FUCK YOU!” she shoved Wade hard. “I’m _not_ in the fucking mood for you right now, piss off!” she stormed out the room cursing under her breath in a different language.

“Good job asshole,” Nathan nodded to Wade who was grinning proudly.

“Oh, I’m just getting started Super Stud,” he rubbed his hands together.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Sometimes, yes,” Nathan rolled his eyes as Wade walked out the room cackling evilly.

 

 

* * *

 

**Afternoon**

Nathan decided he wanted to lift some weights since he hadn’t been for some time and headed to the gym, as he walked in he noticed Hayden running on a treadmill, her skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat and earphones stuck in her ears.

He nodded to her as a way of greeting without interrupting her and she simply nodded back, he wondered if Hayden had been able to avoid anymore of Wade’s antics for the day, she didn’t seem any happier from this morning’s incident.

As if he had summoned the devil himself by mere thought, Wade entered the room, Nathan shook his head and started placing the weights he wanted onto the bar, he then took a seat and lay back on the bench to start pressing.

Wade approached Hayden and without hesitation she turned the treadmill off and walked away, trying her best to ignore his presence, instead of walking away like any normal person would, Wade followed her to the weights that she had set up earlier and stood crossed arms staring at her as she began lifting the one-hundred and fifty pound dumbbell with one hand.

Nathan stopped his pressing and sat up watching, he was lifting the same weight with both arms at the press, the muscles in her arms flexed and she raised and lowered her arm steadily. She had a very feint glowing of violet in her arm, but Nathan could tell this was effortless for her, Wade waved his hands to get her attention.

“C’mon, talk to me,” he whined.

 

“I told you to leave me alone Wade,” she hissed.

He moved closer and took the earphones out, “There now you can actually hear me, god you have these on full volume,” he looked at them and managed to pull so that the phone came from her pocket and he set it aside.

_“Wade-”_

“You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk to you about anything right now, if I did I would have already,” she glanced at Nathan’s direction and glared at Wade, “And I’m certainly not getting into this now.”

“Is it your father again?”

“Not, talking about it,” she lifted the weights with more speed now, feeling her anger build up, but Nathan knew that he wasn’t going to drop the matter that easily.

“Hydra?” he pressed on.

“No,” she answered through gritted teeth.

He lowered his voice to a near whisper, “Cable?” Nathan raised a brow as he heard his name.

 

“Oh for God’s sake Wade!” she lowered her arm, “Enough! I told you to leave me alone, yet you decide to be a persistent pain in my fucking ass today by following me everywhere and asking me to talk. _There’s nothing to fucking talk about alright? Now leave me the fuck alone,_ ” she growled which unsettled Nathan to his very core.

He’d only heard her like this when she had threatened to kill him five months ago when they’d first met when he had killed Wade unintentionally.

“It _is_ about him isn’t it?”

She launched the dumbbell straight into Wade’s chest, he fell to the ground and then she picked it up and pressed it firmly against his chest. “Piss me off one more time and I’ll do more than this, alright?” she cast the dumbbell aside like it was a set of keys and with that she grabbed her phone and walked out the gym.

“You’re such dumb cunt, you know that?” Nathan shook his head.

“If you knew her like I know her, then you’d know that she’s going to mull over whatever’s bothering her and make herself crack, I’m making sure she knows she can talk to me,” he turned to leave but stopped and looked over to Nathan, “Nice erection by the way.”

 

Nathan looked down and realised he did indeed have an erection, Wade chuckled and left, he covered himself with the towel he had brought feeling embarrassed that he had no control of himself.

 

_Damn woman._

 

He left the gym and decided it was best to take a shower to cool off, the thoughts of what it means that Hayden sees him in her sleep prodding the back of his mind rather annoyingly.

 

_It’s probably nothing. Right?_

 

 

* * *

 

**Late Evening**

Despite having a cooling shower Nathan was feeling uncomfortably hot, granted he lately kept having dreams of Hayden holding him tightly on the motorbike, which often morphed into memories of seeing her completely naked from when she caught that fire mutant months ago.

Tonight had been exceptionally too much for him, his dream had somehow changed itself from the memory of seeing her at the gym earlier in the day to her making suggestive glances and slowly undressing for him, he woke up breathing heavily when it reached the point that she had straddled onto his lap being entirely naked.

_It wasn’t real Nathan, Jesus. It was just a dream._

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck feeling some sweat dripping down.

_A really, really good fucking dream._

He sighed and decided he could just watch some crappy television in the rec room to keep his mind away from his wild dreams.

 

He was taken by surprise when he walked into the rec room to find Hayden rocking on the couch with tears in her eyes.

_Déjà vu, I guess the dickhead was right._

He walked over and sat down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he had done once before, this time around however, she did not start at the touch. Instead she leaned into it, he rubbed her arm gently with his thumb as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke quietly. “I’m really sorry,”

“For what?” Nathan frowned down at her.

“That I let all that shit happen to you, with that fucked up doctor,”

“Hades- that happened almost three months ago, besides that it wasn’t your fault to begin with,”

“If I hadn’t taken so long to get there-”

“You came when I needed you, I was about to be turned into human bacon,” he squeezed her reassuringly.

 

“Still,”

“That’s what’s been keeping you up lately?” he asked, she simply nodded.

“That and my old nightmares came creeping back,” she stared forward, “I hate how shaken I feel after them,” she muttered and lifted her head up.

“Maybe it’s time to start helping _you_ be on some level of okay,” he gave a side smile as he looked at her, “The way you helped me.”

She sighed putting her face in her hands and chuckled lightly, “I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass,”

“So, let’s get started.” He crossed his legs onto the couch and moved himself to face her. _“You’ve already started on step one,”_ he said mockingly.

“You’re full of shit,” she laughed now as she shoved him lightly. “What do you want to know? I guess it’s my turn to be open after all these months,”

 

“For starters, your mom was murdered when you were four?” he asked.

“Of course you chose the hardest thing for me to talk about,” she sighed and pursed her lips, “Well let’s put it like this, my father was one of the higher leaders of Hydra-”

“Hydra?” he repeated, remembering Wade mentioning them earlier.

“Um, your typical group of bad people that want to take over the world with their own horrible viewpoints and morals,”

“Alright, go on,”

“He was one of the higher leaders of Hydra and he decided I was going to be part of their latest experimentation project, my mother of course wanted to protect me and he shot her in the head as she was holding me close to her, at the time I was too young to understand that even though he’d killed her he was dangerous and could hurt me too, instead I had gone to him for comfort,”

“Shit, that’s why you froze with that little girl and her mom,” he realised, “when those crazy soldiers came with the tank; you were remembering your mom,”

“Y- yeah,”

 

“I’m sorry about your mother; she obviously cared a lot more about you than your father,” he said sincerely.

Hayden chuckled, “Ooh yeah, my father was freaking fantastic. He taught me how to build guns from scratch when I was seven, by the time I was eight I could do it with any weapon blindfolded and I could shoot targets perfectly, everything a growing girl needs to know.”

“What the hell? Then what were you doing when you were six?”

“Six? Oh that’s when I was forced to start gymnastics, to the level of Olympic qualifiers eventually, I mean, so I could be flexible and nimble,”

“Jesus Christ, my little Hope is six that must have been hell.”

“It was, that’s why I eventually ran away, then I met Wade and when Hydra tried to come after me he protected me, this was before his mutation came out. I decided to be on my own so that Wade and his girlfriend would be out of danger, and we kept contact even when he had cancer, ran away and all other joyous things he went through up to this point,”

“Now I understand why you’re so close to him, despite him being a pain in the ass most of the time,” She nodded and yawned, barely managing to cover her mouth, “You should get some rest,” he stood up and pulled her from the couch.

“Ugh fine, grandpa,” she moaned and he led her to her room, his hand pressing against the small of her back gently.

“Yeah, yeah you’ll thank me later,” he nudged her through the door, “Night.”

“Night,” she smiled sleepily and closed her door, he smiled and shook his head lightly before returning to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

**One Week Later, Late Afternoon**

Nathan was very content with himself as he was able to get Hayden to open up to him, and for some reason unbeknownst even to himself, he confided in Wade that he was enjoying learning more about her. It was soon followed by complaining from Wade that she talked to Nathan instead of him, followed after the fact with teasing in private whenever he would find the two together.

He sighed paging through his ‘Guns and Ammo’ magazine, he’d already read this one and was bored out of his mind, Hayden was spending the day downloading and finding new music on her laptop in her room, Domino was out and Wade was the last person he wanted hanging around him, but there was no choice in the matter.

His attention was caught by a familiar face walking down the steps, except that something was off; her features appeared to be expressionless. Wade looked up from his phone and sat up from the other couch eagerly, then standing up and walking over to her.

  
 “Hey Haydes, we’re _so_ bored, thank God you’re here now.” She didn’t even look at him as she headed towards the glass door that led to the outside woods. “Um Haydes, excuse me?” he moved directly in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face. She stopped and stared at him. “Oh fuck.”

“What?” Nathan stood up now.

Wade reached for her ear and Nathan noticed she has an earpiece in it, she grabbed his wrist aggressively and twisted it so hard that it snapped.

“Fuck!”

Hayden spoke in Russian, “ _Iz moyego put’,_ ”

Nathan frowned, “Hades what are you doing?”

“Cable you need to get the earpiece out before she-” he was interrupted as she flipped Wade and slammed him into the floor. “ _Jesus,_ ”

 

Hayden walked on towards the door as if nothing had happened and Nathan ran to stand in her path. “What’s wrong with her prick?” he asked with his head cocked sideways but still facing Hayden.

“Hydra’s got control of her mind again, we need the earpiece out,” Wade managed to stand up despite the pain he was in. Nathan raised a hand to motion her to stop; she cocked her head and repeated the same words she had said to Wade earlier.

_“Iz moyego put’,”_

“Hades, we’re trying to help you. You might not understand right now-”

She kneed him in the stomach, causing him to drop to the floor, he growled and swept a leg under her so that she also fell, and then he crawled closer to reach her head to get the earpiece but she stood up quickly and stood hard on his metal arm. He winced as the metal creaked under the pressure.

She spoke in clear English suddenly, “Nothing father, just some idiots trying to stop me,” she paused, “Maybe if I speak to you in English you fools will understand, stay _out of my way_ ,”

 

 

She walked out the door but after a few feet she fell on the grass clutching her head and screaming loudly. Nathan stood up and looked to Wade who shrugged, they ran outside together.

“Whoever you are, stay out of my head, I’ll kill you,” Hayden said through gritted teeth as she looked around the area.

“Baldy McWheelchair must be trying to help her,”

She stopped screaming and stood up, her entire body glowing strong violet as she stormed into the building, the men followed in fear of what she might do or who she might hurt next. They almost ran into her frozen form standing in the passageway.

Wade put a hand on her shoulder, “Haydes?” he walked around to look at her face and noticed she seemed to recognise him, if even a little.

 

 _Wade, keep talking to her, she recognises your voice. It will help me greatly to be able to bring her mind back._ The men heard Professor Xavier’s voice echo in their minds.

“Haydes, it’s Wade. I’m that asshole older brother that you love despite all the shit I do, and you remember Cable right?” Wade tilted his head and Cable stepped forward, “Now you say something.”

“Uh, Hades it’s Cable,” Wade hit him on the arm.

“Try _harder_ than that,”

“Well what do you want me to say? You’re putting me on the spot you piece of shit,”

_Keep talking boys, she’s nearly back, she seems to have lots of memories of you two bickering._

Wade touched Hayden’s cheek, Nathan felt his stomach turn, Hayden’s eyes glowed dimmer as they slowly returned to their natural colour.

“I think it’ll help if we get this thing out,” Nathan remarked and took the earpiece out, tossing it to the ground and stomping it to pieces.

 

She finally unfroze and Wade moved his hand away, she looked between the two men looking extremely confused. “What happened?” she asked.

“Hydra,” Wade spoke, her eyes widened.

“I didn’t- did I?”

“No you didn’t kill anyone, Baldy brought your mind back and Cable destroyed the earpiece before you could,”

“Shit- the earpiece!” she looked at its remains on the floor and then to Wade, “I thought that thing was a gift from _you,_ that’s the only reason I had it,” she put her hands on her face.

“Why the hell would I give you _that_ as a gift?”

“Well according to the note that went along with it, ‘Pranks against Cable have never been easier’. How could I not think it was from you?”

“Those clever bastards,”

 

 

“Wait, how would Hydra know you’re here?” Nathan asked.

“Fuck, Cable’s right.” She smacked Wade’s arm and he rubbed the spot she hit, “That doctor and his soldiers, I just realised those badges were Hydra, if the headquarters had gone to investigate then-”

“Are you sure it was Hydra?” Wade asked.

“Yes! I saw that symbol for more than half my life; I just wasn’t paying attention at the time. But Wade, those guys must have reviewed the footage and somehow tracked me down- Oh my God what happened to your hand Wade?” She turned to look at Cable who had no apparent injuries.

“You kicked me in the stomach, I’ll live,” Nathan assured her.

“What happened to my hand is that you decided to play ‘Twister’ with it, right hand blue,” he raised the swollen wrist that was deep blue.

“Sorry, both of you,” she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Hey you weren’t yourself, you don’t have to apologise,” Nathan tapped her upper arm gently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Evening**

              Hayden scooped out the final part of the meal into a serving dish and grinned at the results, “Not bad boys, you can’t cube food for shit but it should be edible regardless, at least you tried to help,” she laughed as she placed it on the table with the others.

Wade stuck out his tongue and picked up his plate. “Shell me please, Lady Taco Bell,” she shook her head and gave him a shell, he proceeded to put his fillings inside.

“I should hope my food isn’t going to be as fast as theirs is,”

“Nah, you can cook, you’re just lazy.”

“Like you, Pop Tart King?” she took a seat between the men and started dishing up for herself. “Something wrong, Nathan?”

“What am I supposed to do?” he frowned at the food laid out before him.

“You don’t have tacos in the future?” she asked.

“What the fuck kind of future is that?”

 

“Wade, don’t be rude. So basically you take whatever fillings you want and stuff it in this shell, and then eat, it’s a delicious mess in the end,”

He frowned but still nodded, “Alright. I’ll try.”

“That’s the spirit,” she smiled and then waited for Nathan to dish up for himself. “Alright, on three we’ll take a bite together- Wade seriously?” she put her hand on her face.

“Oh, I didn’t realise we were waiting for him,” he said with a mouthful of the last bite of his taco.

She put a hand over his mouth, “Chew and swallow,” he snorted and she rolled her eyes, “I’ve seen toddlers with better manners than you.” She removed her hand after he swallowed. “You’re a pig Wade,”

“Thank you for noticing,” Wade touched his chest as if receiving a compliment.

 

Hayden picked up her taco and Nathan followed her lead, “Alright, here’s to your first taco,” she raised her taco in the air.

“How do you even bite it?”

“That’s the beauty of it, nobody really knows,” she grinned.

“Alright,” he raised the taco a little higher, uncertain he wanted to go through with this now.

“One… two… three,” she said, they both moved their heads closer and attempted to bite their own tacos, the shell cracked and both of them messed their fillings on their plates.

Nathan grumbled and looked down at his plate. “You were right about messy,”

“Yeah unfortunately,” she laughed, “Hey, you have a little something on your nose.”

“Where?” he scrunched his nose momentarily, her heart thumped briefly in her chest at the sight.

“Just, here,” she leaned closer grabbing a napkin and then dabbed the tip of his nose clean from sauces of his taco.

 

 

          They both froze at how close they were, Hayden never realised how brown his eye was until now, or how it seemed to have tiny flecks of gold and green in it, his cyborg eye was momentarily a clouded white before it sparked orange.

He soaked in every detail he could get his glowing eye on, the variations of blue that showed in her eyes, the beginnings of crow’s feet forming on the corners, the softness of her skin, and the slight plumpness to her lips.

 _“Help!”_ Wade suddenly coughed and slammed his hand down on the counter.

Hayden turned to look at him and realised he was choking; she got up from her seat and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and quickly tightened her grip. The food that had been caught in Wade’s throat flew out across the kitchen and onto the floor, he coughed and she gave him some water.

“Better?” she sat herself down and rubbed his back; he nodded and finished his water.

“Thanks,”

“You know I’m not always going to be around to save you from your own stupidity, right?”

 

“What, why are you saying that, where are you going?” Wade’s eyes widened.

“Figure of speech you twit,”

“Phew, that’s a relief,”

“But seriously I can’t look after you like a kid all the time,”

“I’m not a kid! I can’t believe you would even call me that!”

“I said you were _like_ a kid,” she put her hand on his face and shoved it back, “Idiot.”

“Hey! Fine, whatever,” he grumbled and chowed down on another taco, “Just eat your tacos before I do Lady and the Tramp,”

“Hey!” she smacked him on the arm, “I told you no jokes.”

“What’s Lady and the Tramp?” Nathan frowned slightly.

“It’s just a kid’s movie about two dogs who befriend each other despite their differences,”

“Yeah, ‘befriend’ that’s why they have puppies at the end,”

“Shut the fuck up Wade, nobody asked you,” she elbowed him in the ribs making Nathan smile to himself.

 

She was glad she had these two on her side, despite the risky possibility she posed on their lives at any given moment with Hydra still around, and she smiled to herself in wondering how the future was looking up for her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iz moyego put’ - Out of my way


	21. Chapter 21

**Three Weeks Later**

The X-Force including Colossus decided that they needed a break from the X-mansion and have a bit of normalcy for once, considering that they were mutants of course, they ended up finding a sweet little diner just on the outskirts of the city that happily welcomed the small group of heroes and anti-heroes.

“What in the hell is _that_?” Nathan asked as Hayden had her food placed in front of her, she grinned.

“This? Only the best food in man’s entire existence, it has the essentials of bacon which every breakfast needs, pancake stacks which are the epitome of the American Dream, fresh bananas because we need something healthy- and fried bananas are absolutely disgusting- and then Maple syrup, the best syrup you could ever have,”

“That’s a crap ton of sugar, natural and manufactured, you’re going to be bouncing out of here,” Nathan shook his head staring at the meal.

“I haven’t eaten since Tuesday, leave me alone,” she stuck her tongue out playfully.

“It’s Friday, how the hell have I not noticed that?”

“Simple: you’re not as observant as you think you are, nobody is. In fact if you asked anyone how observant they think they are, chances are they-” she paused and turned around in her seat to look at the TV that was broadcasting the news.

 

“Hades?” Nathan asked, the woman on the TV was clearly heard as the diner went silent.

_“Chaos ensues in New York today as the man wanted across thirty states for child trafficking pummels through Downtown in a large tank, and what appears to be a small army of soldiers wearing uniforms that, from what we can see, have skulls with tentacles printed on them-”_

“Wade,” she stood up from her seat in the booth, her eyes not leaving the screen.

“What?” he looked up from his conversation with Domino, “Oh shit,” he stood up slowly.

“He’s not getting away this time,” she spoke through gritted teeth as she moved out of the booth and she headed towards the door to leave.

“Who’s not getting away?” Colossus asked looking very confused.

“Her father,” Wade said as he pointed at the TV, “That man.” He realised she was out the door now, “HAYDES WAIT, YOU CAN’T JUST- _fuck balls!_ ”

“Language,” Colossus shook his head.

“I don’t give a shit about my language Silver Surfer; she’s going to fucking kill him in front of everyone!” he yelled before following her out. “WAIT!”

 

In the time it had taken Wade to follow her out she had rewired a nearby motorbike’s electronics and drove away just as he had exited through the door. The others had joined him outside as he watched the bike turn into a speck in the distance.

“Fuck, what are we going to do?” Wade asked worriedly.

“I don’t see why we have to stop her, she told me what he did to her, it’s only right that he dies,” Nathan shrugged.

“Of course it’s fucking _right_ , God do you people not have Court Procedures in the future?”

“No,”

“Well, shut up fuck face!” he threw his hands in the air in a huff of annoyance, “Point is: she’s going to be on public television killing a man brutally and there’ll be a trial because ‘ _killing is wrong no matter how bad the person was’_ ,” Wade rolled his eyes after doing his air quotes.

“Wade, do not mock- he is right though, this will reflect poorly for all mutants even if she is not technically one, we must stop her,”

“Unless you can sprout a pair of glorious angelic wings right now and fly us there on your spectacularly ripped muscular back, the only option is stealing which you’d be against, so what’s your plan Big Boy?”

“I think I can help with that,” Domino spoke with a grin as she heard a horse whinny somewhere nearby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hades turned the engine off and made her way over to the police barrier that had formed on one of the main roads, she walked between two parked cars and had ducked under the yellow tape successfully, and then a voice called out to her.

“Miss- don’t take another step further, come back behind the yellow tape and return to the crowds,” a stern male voice commanded.

“You cops just stay out of my way, I can do a lot more damage than the man in his little toy tank, I guarantee you,” she glanced over her shoulder and they stood back as her eyes glowed violet and her skin was starting to as well.

“She’s one of those mutants,” a younger cop said nervously.

“I don’t care what she is, the law is the law and right now she’s disobeying it intentionally- HEY, GET BACK HERE!”

 

She turned her attention back to the tank and walked forward gaining some speed before feeling satisfied at the distance between her and the tank, she felt small nips on her arms, her chest and her head and looked around to see the soldiers in Hydra gear shooting at her, or at least attempting to.

The bullets ricocheted and some of the soldiers had to jump out the way to narrowly avoid their own bullets, the police had inched forward but now retreated back in fear that they themselves may be injured in the process, she raised her right foot in the air and eyed the man standing halfway out of the entrance to the tank before stomping with full force into the tarred road.

The ground rippled underneath and a crack split up through the ground and travelled all the way to the tank, it wobbled unstably and with no aid designed into it to rectify itself if it were to get knocked over, it fell to its side nearly killing its passengers in the process.

 

 

“I still don’t know how you managed to find a horse and carriage in New York during the summer, and I don’t know how we managed to survive dying nearly five times on the way here, but God is amazing and keep shooting those lucky laser beams you amazing being,” Deadpool babbled as they all hopped out of the carriage.

“Thanks for the faith Wade,” Domino smiled, she stroked the horse gently on the snout and it whinnied before running away, carriage in tow, she turned and pointed ahead of them. “There she is,”

“Shit, she’s already ploughed the road into a shithole and knocked over the tank,” Wade informed them, “Let’s go get her,” they too walked through the barrier the police had formed.

“Oh COME ON, does nobody respect the _law_ anymore?” the officer from earlier yelled.

 

 

Hades climbed onto the side of the tank and clenched her fist before raising it in the air and throwing it with full force into the tank’s side, the reinforced metal groaned and snapped under the pressure as she widened the hole she had made, she crouched down, leaned over the hole and reached down into it.

Her friends watched in awe at the level of strength that had yet to have seen in full display, almost being too caught up in the moment had it not been for Deadpool and Cable, they motioned for Colossus and Domino to move out the way as a grenade exploded nearby. Debris shot up into the air and acted as mini projectiles among the bullet fire.

She raised him out of the hole by his throat, he choked slightly but that didn’t stop him from grinning down at her as she made him dangle off the ground, she tightened her grip.

She gritted through clenched teeth in perfectly clear Russian, _“Privet Papa,”_  

 

A large fisted hand slammed into the side of her face and she lost her grip and he fell to the ground, had it not been for the fact that she was superhuman she could have died from the effect of the whiplash to her neck, she steadied herself on her feet to look up at her assailant.

_“Tvoya mat' ostavila odnu khoroshuyu veshch', prezhde chem ya yeye pokonchil. Poznakom'sya so svoim bratom, moya dorogaya doch', i vot velikolepiye yego formy, sovershennogo chelovecheskogo oruzhiya,”_

She looked at him, he was at least a foot and a half taller than her if not more, and he gave a cynical grin as he pounded his fist into his palm and walked forward.

_“Vam ne nuzhno vypolnyat' yego prikazy, vam ne nuzhno ubivat', i vy mozhete byt' samim soboy-”_

_“YA lyublyu ubivat'. Net nichego boleye zakhvatyvayushchego, chem videt', kak svet istekayet iz glaz cheloveka, kogda yego dushi pokidayut melkuyu shelukhu. YA budu sledovat' pod yego komandovaniyem do togo dnya, kogda umru, potomu chto on velikiy lider,”_

_“Togda segodnya budet poslednyaya komanda, kotoruyu vy poluchite. K sozhaleniyu, ya ne mogu pozvolit' tebe zhit', yesli ty verish' yego slovu, on ubil nashu sobstvennuyu mat', chtoby udovletvorit' yego sobstvennyye zhelaniya. Eto nichego ne znachit dlya vas?”_

_“YA by khotel, chtoby ty poproboval,”_

They both charged forward with raised fists.

 

 

“What the hell were they saying to each other?” Cable asked Colossus as he knocked one of the last soldiers down.

“I know right? She totally needs subtitles; maybe we should ask the writer to add those in for us?” Deadpool chimed in.

“Apparently that large man is Hades’ brother and the normal man is her father, Hades told her brother to choose better path and he insisted he is on right one, the father mentioned killing of her mother and that the brother is the perfect human weapon?” Colossus said looking confused.

“To summarise: Her father was a cunt, and a huge one at that. There’s no way she’s going to back down even if this might get her killed,” Deadpool said with a frown. “Oh God-” he pointed at Hades and her hulk of a brother lunging towards each other.

 

 

Hades hit him in the stomach which caused him to grunt, he retaliated with an uppercut which made her stumble back, she shook her head and gasped when her throat suddenly closed up. She stared into the angry deep blue eyes that bored into her, the pressure around her throat increasing; she felt her lungs burning with every breath that she tried to take in as her brother held her in a deadly grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order of appearance:
> 
> \- Hello Father
> 
> \- Your mother left one good thing before I ended her. Meet your brother my darling daughter, and behold the magnificence of his form, the perfect human weapon.
> 
> \- You don’t have to follow his orders, you don’t have to kill, and you can be your own person-”
> 
> \- I like to kill. There is nothing more thrilling than seeing the light drain from a person’s eyes as their souls exit their petty husks. I will follow under his command until the day I die, for he is a great leader.
> 
> \- Then today will be the last command you will receive. Unfortunately I cannot let you live if you believe his word, he killed our own mother to satisfy his own desires. Does that mean nothing to you?
> 
> \- I’d like to see you try,”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, life happens. From now on I'll be posting every Wednesday! Thanks for reading and leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying!

_“Slav'sya, Gidra,”_ he whispered into her ear. 

 _“Bol'she nikogda,”_ Hades choked out, she gripped into the space between her neck and his hand and pulled, his grip only faltered slightly. 

She lifted her feet and kicked him hard in the face, he let out a roar and she kicked him again, and again making him lose his grip enough for her to pry his fingers loose. He stood back surprised that she had managed to do such a thing. The skin on his face where she had kicked him had torn open and was dripping blood out slowly.

_Not so perfect after all, are we brother?_

She pulled her pocket knife from its sheath that she always wore, just in case, and maneuvered around his flailing arms as he tried to hit her again. She used his own leg as a step to reach closer to his head and aimed the sharp weapon straight for the jugular.

It pierced his skin with ease and she sunk it deep into the flesh, he let out a scream that made a chill run through the bones of all the people in the vicinity, she twisted the blade with a little more force before removing it entirely.

 

Blood poured out from the wound and drenched the clothing he wore, he collapsed to the ground and lay motionless, and she returned the knife to its sheath and turned to her father.

_“Vy khotite pogovorit' o sovershenstve? Moya zhizn' byla ideal'noy, poka ty ne perevernul yeye s nog na golovu, poka ty ne zabral u menya moyu mamu, ne pytal menya, ne oskorblyal menya i ne ispol'zoval menya v svoikh sobstvennykh bol'nichnykh planakh,”_

_“Pozhaluysta, moya doch', ne delay etogo. YA tvoy otets v kontse kontsov,”_ he stepped back before tripping and falling backwards, _“Ty by ne obidel cheloveka, kotoryy tebya vospital, zabotilsya o tebe,”_ he crawled back in fear.

 

 _“Ty vospital menya, sdelal iz menya zhivotnoye, ty ne moy otets,”_ she leaned down to grab his neck; he squirmed as she raised him up. _“YA nadeyus', chto vasha dusha preterpevayet mucheniya, prichitayushchiyesya yey v adu ot samogo d'yavola,”_ she whispered before she tightened her grip and watched the light fade from his eyes as the bones in his neck snapped violently against the force.

 

                  She dropped his limp body to the ground and turned to face the gathering crowds, her heart finally feeling free for the first time in its life, she raised her hands in the air as Mutant Control surrounded her. She placed them behind her head and fell to her knees, allowing them to place a power dampening collar on her, and then they pulled her up and cuffed her hands before putting her into one of their vans.

 

Nathan looked to the van and to where the bodies of Hayden’s father and brother now lay, dead; there was an enormous lack of remorse prominent in her face. It was the first time he’d ever seen her so at peace, aside from when she was asleep, and also the first time he’d seen her so cold hearted and ruthless.

“What will they do to her?” he looked to Colossus, feeling a sudden sense of urgency.

“She murdered two people in full view of public, and possibly world, at the very least they will make her face trial to answer for her crimes,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Jones, am I correct in being told that not only did you commit an aggravated murder that was filmed live on television by multiple broadcasters, but that in the time of your arrest and your arrival to the court room that you have not showed an inkling of remorse?”

“Yes your Honour,” Hayden answered matter-of-factly from her seat in the witness stand, the jurors gasped and muttered amongst themselves.

“Silence, there will be no discussion until after the proceedings jurors, thank you,” Judge Tillman warned, “Now Miss Jones, you waived your rights to an attorney and to remain silent, are you certain that these are your wishes?”

“Yes your Honour,”

“As you wish, let it be known to the court that the accused has requested to continue her trial without an attorney present, and that the accused has openly admitted that she has committed the crime without remorse,”

 

“The judge is already manipulating the jurors,” Nathan whispered irritably to Wade, they were seated in the front row of the court room.

“She’s just making sure everyone knows what’s going on,”

“Still, I don’t like it,” he grumbled and leaned back in his seat and started tapping his foot on the floor.

“Quiet you two,” Colossus chided from behind them, his arms were crossed and he seemed as worried as the others.

 

“Our Jurors and I have already witnessed the crime from just hours ago, but the jurors would appreciate hearing your side of the events so that they will not be biased during their verdict making,”

“The older man was my father, the other was my brother, and I’d been trying to locate my father for the past nine years. But six months ago I stopped my search,”

“Miss Jones would you care to elaborate on what you mean by ‘locate’ as opposed to using the word ‘find’?”

“I intended to kill him a long time ago, for what he did to me, for what he was going to do to those kids he abducted-”

“And what exactly had he done to you Miss Jones?”

“I’d rather not say with the entire world watching, your Honour,”

“You will only be making your case of innocence much harder without all the facts, Miss Jones,”

“I don’t care if I go to prison for life, what matters is that he can’t hurt anyone else, I would prefer dying a thousand times over than knowing that I couldn’t stop his plans-”

“Plans? Are you admitting to the court that you knew of a known felon’s plans to abduct young children across all the states and failed to notify any authorities of this?”

 

“I knew, it she’s manipulating the jurors-” Nathan moved to stand but Colossus’s firm hand held him down.

“Easy soldier,” Wade patted his shoulder, “Haydes can handle herself,” Nathan sighed but nodded, he crossed his arms once again and continued tapping his foot silently.

 

“Yes I was aware of his plans, but I did not contact authorities because I had no idea where he’d make his next move, as I said earlier I was tracking him down, but as soon as I got close he would disappear without a trace and I’d have to start all over again,”

“And you mentioned that you stopped searching for him six months ago, why is that?”

“Well I- uh I needed to stop my best friend from killing himself, again,” she glanced at Wade briefly, “I was just a few miles from getting him that time. Your Honour, may I ask what law enforcement believed my father was doing with those kids?”

“As you well know but I shall reiterate, it was thought that he was trafficking the children, possibly as drug mules or as sex slaves,”

“Well your Honour, I have the evidence that says otherwise, if I may have my handcuffs removed I could-”

“Miss Jones you are handcuffed for the killings of two people, I shall not have them removed, for the safety of the public,”

“If I intended to hurt the public I would have already done that, I guarantee you,”

“Excuse me Miss Jones?”

 

Hayden stood up which alerted the guards and she snapped the handcuffs effortlessly from her wrists, she ripped off the power dampening collar and threw it in the centre of the court floor, and then she walked forward and faced the crowd that stared in anticipation and fear. The guards surrounded her at a safe distance and waited for the Judge to give any commands.

“Your powering dampening collars only affect mutants, you people fear mutants because of their enhanced senses and their abilities when you should fear something much worse,”

“And who would that be Miss Jones?”

“Your fathers, your mothers, brothers or even sisters, hell you should fear yourselves. You normal people are so maddened with the idea of power and control that you go to extremes of creating human weapons, brainwash them to follow your orders and command them to do the dirty work for you, and then you toss them aside once they longer serve your purposes,” she paused to let the information sink in for the crowd.

 

“You want your evidence your Honour?” her skin glowed a bright violet, the crowd began muttering amongst themselves, and her eyes burned in the judge’s direction. She stepped forward, slowly so as not to make the guards attack, and removed something from her pocket.

She placed it on the table and slid it across to the judge; the judge picked up the small flash drive and eyeballed it before looking at Hayden.

“Am I to understand that the evidence is on this flash drive?”

“All the plans he had for creating a super soldier army under his command are there, I was the first but I certainly wasn’t the last. He wanted to take Hydra to an all new level of power,”

“Very well, I will dismiss the court so that I may review this new evidence, in the meanwhile Miss Jones will you willingly stay in a cell, as you are after all under arrest,”

“I don’t see why not, I’m not completely against following the law,”

 

The judge waved her hand and a few guards escorted Hayden from the court room, she looked to Wade and mouthed something that Nathan couldn’t quite make out, Wade sighed and pinched his brow.

“What was she saying?” Nathan asked, Wade looked to him briefly.

“She said she’ll be fine and not to worry. Don’t people know that always has the opposite effect?” he turned his attention back in her direction and Nathan’s chest pounded anxiously as he watched her disappear out the doors from his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- Hail Hydra
> 
> \- Never again
> 
> \- You want to talk about perfection? My life was perfect until you turned it upside down, until you took my mother away from me and tortured me, abused me, and used me for your own sick plans
> 
> \- Please my daughter, don’t do this. I am your father after all. You would not hurt the man who raised you, cared for you
> 
> \- You trained me, made me into an animal, you are no father of mine. I hope your soul endures the tortures owed to it in Hell by the Devil himself,


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the weekly update is here!

**Four Days Later**

“Try not to get your asses kicked fellas, you signed the waivers so anything that happens in there is not on us,” the guard said with a smirk on his face. “The new girl has been pretty feisty,”

Wade and Nathan shared a knowing look, they walked through the opening metal doors and into the newly repaired prison block of the icebox, some security measures as well as major structure changes had taken place since the two had last been here, having of course wrecked the place by blowing a giant hole in the side of it.

They entered the prison cafeteria to find a group of mutants cowering in a corner, leaving the so-called ‘feisty new girl’ to have the entire room to herself, they saw her sitting alone at one of the larger tables closer to the entrance which they were currently walking through.

Wade spoke to Nathan, “Last time I sat down at one of these tables I got stabbed with an ass pen, still the most gruesome injury I’ve had and I should know, I’ve tried to kill myself with bleach before,”

“Last time I was here I was ready to kill your stupid ass, if you’re not careful I might be tempted to do it again,”

“For the last time what was I supposed to do? She was way ahead of us, there was no way I’d have convinced her to do anything else,” Wade tried to defend himself, Nathan simply grunted and they both made their way to the table.

Wade sat himself opposite Hayden while Nathan sat at a slight distance on her side.

 

“Hey Haydes,” Wade said softly, Nathan noticed that her eyes were glowing soft violet and that she was muttering to herself in Russian.

“ _Da?”_ she looked up and shook her head, “Sorry, hey.”

“I’ve seen you pretty nervous before, but nothing like this,” he added, urging her gently to talk more.

“Nervous? I’m getting agitated from being stuck in this shithole, I can’t sleep because it’s triggering nightmares, too many people thought they could try something with me, and worst of all I haven’t even got my music to block everything out,”

“Yeah, well, we’ve heard you’re ‘feisty’,” Nathan raised a teasing brow; she put her face in her hands.

“So you’ve made a few bitches already, Russel is going to be _so_ jealous when I tell him,”

“God- just because some moron whispered what he wanted to do to me in my ear yesterday and I kicked him in the balls so hard that he passed out- doesn’t make me feisty,” she sighed.

 

“And what did you do today?” Wade smirked.

“Ugh, I _knew_ you’d ask that,” she groaned.

“So?”

“About an hour ago the bitch lying on the floor in the group over there,” she nodded her head in the direction of the mutants, “Tried groping my ass, so I broke her stupid jaw,”

“That’s the sis I know,” Wade grinned brightly and nudged her side playfully with his elbow, “By the way yellow is not your fucking colour, like at all,”

“I don’t intend to wear it for long, at least I’m hoping,” she then turned to Nathan, “Cable, did Wade make you his bitch while I was gone?”

“What the hell, no, of course not,” his eyes went wide and he shook his head immediately.

“You’re unusually quiet,” she commented, “And not in the stoic brooding kinda way either,”

“You’re unusually on edge, this whole thing is flipping our worlds around right now,” he said defensively followed by a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“You know now that I think about it, this is definitely the table that Cable threw my weak-ass-dying-of-cancer body onto and made me a fucking quadriplegic,”

“Wade,”

“I’m serious Haydes, I was practically human spaghetti, except nobody wants to eat cancer,”

“You’re such a fucking mess,” Hayden chuckled and shook her head, Nathan smiled as he noticed her muscles loosen up a bit.

He was tempted to put his hand on her thigh and brush it gently with his thumb but he shook the thought away.

 

  _Now is definitely not the time, especially with Wade around, it’s certainly not the place either. Get a hold of yourself man._

 

                “Alright you two, time to go,” a guard announced suddenly from behind them.

“What, but we just go here-” Wade protested.

“I don’t care,” he interrupted with a rand raised, “The prisoners have to go back to their cells, so either skedaddle or join them,” he gestured with his thumb to the other prisoners who were being escorted out.

“Fine,” Wade huffed at they all stood, “Who the fuck even says ‘skedaddle’ anymore?” he shook his head and then he hugged Hayden tightly and she smiled and squeezed him, “Okay, Hayden _ouchie_ , remember your own strength-”

“Oh right,” she let go, “Sorry,” she smiled and Wade walked through the door, she turned to Nathan who stood rather awkwardly. “Uh, we don’t have to hug, I’m sure you have boundries that you need to uphold,”

“No, no it’s not- uh,” he stepped closer to her but he felt himself fumbling over his actions as he raised his hand to prepare for a handshake.

They awkwardly shook hands, a definite awkward tension hanging in the air between them, and Nathan left as well, Wade was going red in the face from holding back his laughter, but he released it as soon as they were out of earshot of Hayden.

 

“I can’t believe you shook her fucking hand- oh man you guys are so adorable you know that?” he wiped a happy tear from his eye, “I can’t imagine what the hug would have been like, oh- but I can and it’s pure gold,” he burst into another fit of laughter. “Ah, precious, young love.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nathan held back his tongue in case he sounded too defensive.

“Oh _come on_ , you two are totally crushing on each other like high school kids, why can’t either of you see that? And you said it yourself you like listening to her and enjoy her company, that’s what it’s all about man,” Wade playfully swatted him in the chest.

“You’re not going to let this go are you, you jabbering butt plug,” he sighed as they walked out of the main entrance before giving him an exasperated look.

“Hell no,” Wade grinned wickedly as he stopped by Nathan’s side.

 

_I wish he was wrong but he’s not, I feel like I’m fifteen years younger and pining for someone who’s out of my league all over again. Note to self: Never let Wade find that out. I’ll never hear the end of it if I admit that he’s right about something._

 

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

Hayden had been taken from the Ice Box and was to see with the judge on the verdict of her case. She was relieved that they had finally finished reviewing the evidence she had given to them.

 

 

Nathan and Wade sat anxiously in the court room, the judge announced that the jury had reached its verdict and it was a unanimous voting, the transport for Hayden was running late only agitating the men further. Nathan found that he was tapping his foot once again, his jaw clenching up and his eye beginning to spark as his anxiety grew.

 

 

Hayden was told that they would arrive shortly at the court house, as the streets were overcrowded with people protesting and the van did not want to cause anyone accidental injury, she felt herself feeling suddenly nervous, it was rare that any good came from protestors.

 

 

She entered the court room without handcuffs this time and sat in the seat she had just five days ago, she felt her heart throb in her throat and the mutterings all around her became a single hum that she couldn’t make out clearly.

Judge Tillman banged her gavel from her seat and the court room silenced immediately.

“I know the court has been waiting anxiously for the accused to arrive, but the verdict needs to be given in absolute silence,” she scanned her eyes across the room, “Jurors,” she turned her head to the stand that they were seated in, “What is your final verdict?”

“The final verdict your honour,” an elderly man stood and unfolded the envelope carefully, “Hayden Jones is found,” he cleared his throat to speak louder and clearer, “Not Guilty on the accounts of aggravated murder, first degree murder, and all other charges held against her,”

She felt her heart stop for a moment.

 

_Not Guilty? How is that even possible?_

 

The court dissolved into chaos but the judge soon silenced them with her gavel once more.

“The Jury has made their final verdict, there is nothing more to discuss. Whether your personal opinions on the matter differ will not matter in the decision that they have made, they were chosen with absolute certainty of having no personal affiliations with the case,” she rose from her seat and the rest of the court room did as well, “Court dismissed. Hayden Jones, you are free to return home,”

 

Everyone except Wade, Colossus and Nathan, Hayden and the judge and jurors had already left the room by the time Hayden had the reality kick in for her.

She stared briefly at the judge before standing up from her seat and managing to speak, “Thank you, your Honour,”

“It wasn’t my decision,” Judge Tillman gave a small smile, “But it would have been, you’ve been through a lot for someone so young.”

“I meant thank you for giving me a fair trial, I thought for sure you’d give me a life sentence without a trial,”

“Just doing what’s right and fair,” she smiled again before leaving.

Hayden turned to look at the jurors who had remained behind, “Thank you,”

“No, thank you. You stood up for us,” a woman spoke, as Hayden raised a brow the woman exposed the small horns that were covered by her bushy hair.

“You gave us a voice and exposed them for their hatred towards us that they always lied about and covered up, you told the truth and risked your life for a cause that the generations before us have been fighting for, for so long,” a young man spoke this time.

 

“Well as I’m sure you all know it was a bit of personal experience on my side,” she gave a small smile, “How many of you are mutants?” The eleven that stood in the stands all raised their hands.

“Son of a bitch,” Wade smirked, “I bet they didn’t even know,”

“Wait, there were twelve of you, where did-” Hayden paused as she saw a man’s figure disappear out of the back door, “Hey, wait!” she ran after him, he seemed awfully familiar. “Wait-” she stopped, almost paralysed suddenly, as she exited the door.

 

                    An enormous crowd had gathered outside the court house, her heart beat wildly and she saw camouflage as well as civilians all mixed together, they cheered instantly upon seeing her. Wade, Colossus and Nathan came out from behind her quietly.

“What in the ass?” Wade asked. “It was barely a handful when we arrived here earlier,”

“What are they all doing here?” she asked nervously.

“It appears that they are welcoming your freedom,” Colossus said encouragingly with a nod.

She scanned the crowds, her jaw slacking, the man had long disappeared from her mind and within the crowd, she noted signs bearing the words ‘Mutant Rights = Human Rights’ and ‘Mutant and Proud’ amongst the dozens of others. All bore a similar message of mutants wanting to be treated fairly and for Hayden to be released; she looked to the others before returning her gaze to her apparent supporting masses.


	24. Chapter 24

 “I can’t believe they’re all here for me,” she barely managed to utter the words out.

 

A little girl managed to weave her way through the crowds and ran up to Hayden and proceeded to wrap her arms around her legs tightly.

“Gracie!” a man’s voice called, Hayden looked up at him from the little girl, and she recognised the military uniform immediately. “Gracie, I told you not to run away in huge crowds, I’m so sorry Hayden.”

“I uh- It’s fine,” she looked down at the little girl again, still taken aback by her actions.

“Gracie, come over here please,” the man called and the girl begrudgingly obeyed, she stood next to him and held his hand, grinning widely at Hayden.

“You’re that cute little girl that Hayden saved from the missile from that tank,” Wade spoke as he recognised her, the girl nodded eagerly.

“You saved my little girl,” the man brushed the girl’s hair, “You had no obligation to, I came down here with the others protesting for your freedom. Most of the men and women you see there,” he gestured to the eager crowd, “You saved their sons, daughters, nephews and nieces,”

“That many?” Hayden’s eyes widened.

“We were all on tour when they’d been taken, we came home as soon as we could,” he stated, “Thank you,” he added and stuck out his hand, Hayden took it and gave it a quick firm shake.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“That’s exactly why you’ll be receiving something for your efforts,” he nodded with a slight smile, “If it weren’t for you, your father’s men would still be out there taking more children from their homes, so far we’ve been able to find most of the men working for him and lock them up for good, and all the kids have been taken back to their families. And it’s all thanks to you,”

 

He nodded in respect and then turned to leave with his daughter in tow, down from top of the flight of steps and stood in the front of the crowd, his hands placed gently on his daughter’s shoulders as they looked up at them from the crowd.

“If it weren’t for me this wouldn’t have started in the first place,” she muttered angrily, her hand clenching into a fist, “What exactly would I be receiving?” she asked Colossus suddenly, her eyes widening slightly.

“I have no idea,” Colossus shrugged. “I am just as surprised as you are; it has been years since the public has given protests for Mutant’s Rights, and it is first time for Mutant to receive anything in front of audience like this,”

 

 

                        “Hello there Miss Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person,” a soft male voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

She turned around to meet the dark eyes of the current president, he held his hand out and she shook it feeling stunned.

“Barack O-”

“Shush! You can’t say his full name or you might start a political war in the comment’s section,” Wade interrupted her.

The President raised his brows and Hayden waved her hand in the air, “He’s got a disability, ignore him,”

“I see.” He nodded, “Now Miss Jones, it’s in my understanding that you not only stood up for mutants, risking your freedom for a race that is not your own, but you also risked your life fighting your own brother and father and saving the lives of hundreds of children in the process,”

“Well, when you put it that way-”

“If I put it any other way the underlying evidence is still there, you saved lives, and for that you are receiving the highest award,” The President turned to retrieve something from a small black box that a bodyguard was holding.

 

He turned holding a medal in his hands and walked closer to Hayden, she appeared to be shaking and looked between the crowd that was watching intently and The President and she shook her head nervously and stepped away from him.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this,” she turned on her heel and ran so fast that the crowd had almost believed she had vanished in thin air, they gasped and muttered loudly amongst one another.

“Haydes!” Wade called out.

“This is unfortunate,” The President lowered his hands with the medal, “I can’t stay longer as I have other duties to which I must attend,”

“I shall keep it in my possession until we find her,” Colossus offered.

“Thank you, giant metal man,” The President nodded awkwardly and handed him the medal in his hands.

“Ha! I can’t believe The President said that!” Wade laughed. “Can you believe that Cable?” he turned to look at Nathan who had run in the direction of where Hayden had gone. “Hey! I don’t think she’s going to listen to you, even if you do manage to find her!” he called out after him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan found her sitting with her knees curled to her chest underneath a tree; tears were falling down her cheeks, so he approached slowly and kneeled down next to her.

“Leave me alone,”

“No,”

“Ugh,” she buried her face deeper into her arms, hiding herself from him.

He kneeled onto the ground next to her and brushed his human hand through her hair, she jerked up and gave him a look before she froze, he brushed his thumb gently on her temple and her eyes seemed to glaze over.

“Shh,” he spoke softly, “Keep still, I don’t want to hurt you,”

 

_“Privetstvuyu Gidru!” the soldiers cheered, he looked down on them from some kind of platform from the memories she had._

 

 

Hayden gasped loudly, “Cable please-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then try not to move, please,” he urged.

She gave a small nod before feeling herself being pulled from the current reality once again.

 

 

_“_ _S nashim novym oruzhiyem nas ne ostanovit'! Privetstvuyu Gidru!” the man looked down at him and brushed the hair from his face. “Ty prinesesh' nam luchsheye budushcheye, moya doch',” he touched his cheek gently and he shuddered slightly._

_“_ _Privetstvuyu Gidru!” the soldiers cheered again._

_“_ _Otets, ty govorish', chto lyubish' menya-” he felt himself say in a young girl’s voice._

_“_ _Ya lyublyu tebya,”_

_“_ _Togda pochemu ty tak chasto izbivayesh' menya i golodayesh'?”_

_“_ _Potomu chto lyubov' tyazhela moya dorogaya, i chem bol'she ona prichinyayet bol', tem sil'neye ona.”_

_“_ _Khorosho,” he didn’t seem convinced._

_“_ _Zavtra my marshiruyem muzhchin! Privetstvuyu Gidru!” the man yelled to the soldiers._

_“_ _Privetstvuyu Gidru!”_

 

 

                   He brushed the tears that were falling down her face, he hadn’t meant to take it that far, but he had wanted to know more, he understood that it hurt a person’s mind both physically and emotionally to recall past traumas.

“Sorry, sorry,” he gently stroked his thumb across her cheek a few times, it was rough but soothing, “Here, this should help,” he closed his eyes and focused hard into her mind.

 

 

_He watched as his own body aim his gun at Wade before firing a blast and the man flew backwards into a distant tree._

_“Ow, my ass!” Wade yelled and he giggled._

_“It’s even better than before, how did you-” he watched himself look at his own gun, “How did you manage to ease the recoil so much?”_

_He shrugged, “It wasn’t that difficult, it’s a fairly basic weapon that you made with what you could get your hands on. So now you can’t pound Wade into the ground, otherwise I’ll come for you myself, I think breaking his ass on that tree is punishment enough.”_

_He made his way over to Wade and helped him up._

_“I can’t believe you let Cable break my ass,” he whined, “you’re going to have to carry me I can’t walk,” Wade said, he felt himself rolling his eyes before he scooped Wade up bridal style, who then nuzzled his head under his chin._

_“Love you sis,”_

_“Yeah whatever idiot,” he sighed as he walked passed himself while carrying Wade back to the mansion._

 

He opened his eyes and saw that she had eased up a bit, he closed his eyes once again upon deciding that he needed to show her more cheerful memories so that she could calm down more.

 

 

_He watched as he opened his eyes and jumped upon seeing him seated right in front of him, he chuckled in amusement at himself._

_“What?” he watched himself becoming defensive._

_“Just checking that you didn’t miss something, infections aren’t a joke you know.” he examined his arms and lifted them before examining his ribs, his vision became intensely clearer as he took in every scar, every marking and every inch of his own arms. He realised he could see all his past injuries as well, “What?” he asked._

_“Your eyes,”_

_“Oh, I just see better this way,” he shrugged it off, “Alright, now let’s just make sure that he didn’t make you uglier than you already were.”_

_He cupped his face and looked over his features; his thumbs brushed his cheeks and moved down his jawline, he felt his breath hitch and a tinge of warmth ran through his chest. He watched himself swallow hard as he stared at himself, his eyes scanning over every inch of his face._

_“Whoa, what’s happening here? Didn’t realise I’d need to knock before I came to the rec room,” Wade spoke._

 

 

The memory was cut off suddenly and he opened his eyes to see Hayden’s face was slightly flushed, her tears had dried up and her skin felt hot to the touch.

“I think you’ve made your point,” she said as she removed his hand from her face quickly.

He cleared his throat and stood up, offering his hand to help her up, she took it and for a brief moment they forgot how to let go. They both silently agreed to ignore what had just happened and made their way back to the others, however, they couldn’t ignore the fact that both of them had slightly sweaty palms from the contact. The rest of the walk was filled with silence and avoiding eye contact in any way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                         “Explain to me how the fuck you managed to find her, but also managed to bring her back here?” Wade asked as they met up outside the now crowd less court house.

Nathan shrugged, “Maybe I just know her better than you think,”

“Pfft yeah right,” he looked to Hayden, “That’s not true is it?” he asked worriedly.

“I- he just got lucky I guess,” she shrugged.

“Got _lucky_?” Wade looked between them, “Did you two-”

“No,” they said together.

“I just happened to be under a tree nearby, besides that, who on earth would be doing anything in such a public place?”

“Oh- but that’s part of the excitement sis!” he wrapped an eager arm around her shoulder, the other gesturing in the air wildly as he spoke, “Being caught can make the sex really more-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” she warned and looked at him seriously.

“Kinky.” He finished, she made a low punch to Wade’s groin and he bent over in pain, “Totally worth it,”

“Jesus, you’re an idiot,” Nathan remarked, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- Hail Hydra!  
> \- With our new weapon, we will be unstoppable! Hail Hydra!  
> \- You will bring us a better future my daughter  
> \- Hail Hydra!  
> \- Father, you say that you love me  
> \- I do love you  
> \- Then why do you beat me so often, and starve me?  
> \- Because love is hard my darling, and the more it hurts the stronger it is.  
> \- Okay  
> \- Tomorrow we march men! Hail Hydra!  
> \- Hail Hydra!


	25. Chapter 25

**One Month Later, Early Afternoon**

“So we need to get pop tarts for Wade to shut his trap, Colossus needs a new sketchpad, again, since he’s been drawing like crazy, what we are we-” Hayden paused as they were walking and stopped as she eyed someone walking passed them.

“Hades?” Nathan turned raising a brow as he realised she was no longer next to him. “Hades?”

Her head had turned as far as it could naturally so she turned on her heels and started walking in the direction that the person was going in. She weaved her way through the crowded walkway and kept her eyes focused on the man as his pace quickened, and she noted his sudden notion of ducking into the nearest alleyway between two buildings.

 

 

As she turned the corner sharply after the man, her arms had been grabbed and she was forcibly pinned against the brick wall, her wrists being held down against her backside by cold metal while the other human hand pressed firmly against the back of her hand and made her face squash against the wall.

“Why are you following me?” he questioned aggressively, “Who sent you?”

Hayden twitched her left arm and loosened the man’s grip on her wrists which surprised him and then she grabbed his metal wrist before pinning him to the wall the same way he had done to her just moments before.

“Nobody,” she then let him go, “Don’t you recognise me?” he turned around quickly to face her, his icy eyes scanned her before he shook his head.

“No, should I?”

 

 

Nathan rounded the corner and was relieved to find that she was not causing some kind of scene, they didn’t need the public attention after her incidents last month. He found her staring angrily at a man with dark shoulder length hair, he was roughly Hayden’s age and slightly taller than her.

_A metal arm?_

 

He glanced at his own arm briefly and shook his head.

 

 

“You’re telling me you don’t remember anything?” Hayden asked him.

“What is it you want me to remember? I’ve never seen you before in my life,”

“Do you remember Hydra?”

“I- yes, they… brainwashed me and controlled me for some time, how do you know about Hydra?”

 

“Hades what’s going on?” Nathan asked as he stepped closer, seeing her getting angrier with every question she asked the man.

“You’re telling me you don’t remember what you did to me?”

“What I did to you?” the man frowned, “No, I- I really don’t know who you are, I’m sorry”

“Stop _lying_ ,” she hissed and grabbed his throat, lifting him from the ground and pinning him to the wall.

“Hades- he clearly doesn’t know you,” Nathan came to her side and touched her arm cautiously, it relaxed slightly but she still stared the man down with hatred in her eyes. “Put him down and let him go,” he silently thanked whoever was looking out for him that the others weren’t around to hear him say this to her for a second time, “Please,”

 

She stared at him in disbelief; Nathan gave a brief and simple nod and then brushed his hand down to her wrist, encouraging her to lower the man down to the ground. She gave in to his wishes begrudgingly and released her grip as well.

 _“Ya ran'she byla tvoyey myshka,”_ she suddenly spoke in Russian, the man only frowned at her.

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what you’re telling me.”

“I should have known,” she sighed, “Sorry, this was a waste of time,” she walked out the alleyway hurriedly.

“Hades!” Nathan called before turning to look at the man, “Well- whatever you did I’m sure karma will come to get your ass, if not then I will,” he warned before running after Hades, leaving the man confused and alone in the alleyway.

 

 

                      He finally caught up with her as she stood in front of the Walmart where they had been heading to in the first place, seemingly waiting for him as if what she had just done had never happened, and he frowned and lifted his hands in the air.

“What the hell was that all about, huh? You want to end up in jail again?” he asked angrily.

“It’s- I’ll explain later, it’s not something you talk about out in the open,” she said calmly, the opposite of what she had just been moments earlier, “I’m sorry I just couldn’t… contain myself.”

“But it involved Hydra again; those bastards really fucked you up huh?”

“Your choice of words is impeccable,” she chucked slightly as he frowned and turned his head, and then she turned to him, “Now let’s get this shit over with, I hate shopping,” she walked through the automatic doors and Nathan followed behind closely.

“Even if it’s for food?” he asked, hoping changing the subject might ease the tension that still hung in the air.

“It’s only worth it if it’s for food, otherwise hell no,”

 

 

He smirked at that, he had caught her on occasion binge eating after days of fasting, he didn’t think it was very healthy but she insisted her body needed only a bit of fuel to last for days at a time and that it wouldn’t be harmful unless she didn’t eat for longer than a week.

One of the things he learned was that she could practically thrive for days on just eating a jar of sugar and yet she still remained healthy, admittedly still quite curvy in some areas. He shook his head, his thoughts were derailing in the middle of a department store, and he was now aware of the fact that he had been staring at her backside as she walked ahead of him.

 

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

They returned to the mansion and gave everyone their requested goods before settling down on separate couches, nothing had been said during their travelling back and the questions that were burning through Nathan’s mind had finally annoyed him enough that they all came tumbling out at once.

 

“Who was that guy? What’s with the metal arm? What does ‘mush-kah’ mean? And what did Hydra have to do with either of you?”

“That’s already too many questions, do you have to know right now?” she sighed as she connected her earphones to her phone.

“Yes, the curiosity is killing me,”

“Ugh, fine.” She threw her phone to the side and crossed her legs on the couch, “That man’s name is Bucky Barnes, the metal arm is because he lost his during a mission way before I knew him - _myshka_ is a Russian term of endearment, which you said terribly wrong by the way, and Hydra- I’m not going to explain that right now, I’m getting flashbacks that I didn’t want to begin with already,”

 

“Did I just hear you say Bucky Barnes?” Wade asked carrying a box of poptarts and plonked himself next to Hayden, chewing on an uncooked pop tart happily, “That piece of shit dickhead who raped you in Hydra?”

Her eyes widened as she stared at Wade.

“What? Oh shit, I didn’t think I said that part out loud-” he stood up quickly.

“I’m going to fucking end you!” she yelled as she rolled her sleeve up and got up from the couch after him.

 

“Wait,” Nathan grabbed her wrist as she was about to make contact with Wade’s jaw. She turned to him with a mix of expressions on her face that included anger, shame and fear. “He raped you?”

 She yanked her hand back from him and looked away.

“I wouldn't have stopped you from killing him if I had known-”

“I didn’t want to kill him! I just-” she breathed out a little shakily, “I just wanted to get answers from him, and then maybe torture him if I really needed to,”

“Answers, like what?”

“Oh no,” she stretched out the last part, “I think I’ve shared enough for today, I’m going to my room,” she grabbed her phone and ran upstairs before the men could say anything more.

 

“She was raped?” Nathan sat down, his mind racing, thinking back to the bar where she completely wrecked that man who tried to make a pass at her, “How long ago?” he swallowed hard, uncertain if he actually wanted to know the answer to that.

“I- maybe she is the one who should answer that,” Wade mumbled awkwardly.

“I don’t think she’s going to talk about it at least a month, I can’t wait that long,”

Wade sighed, “It was thirteen years ago, going on fourteen soon,”

“Wait, she’s twenty-eight-years-old, you’re telling me she was fifteen when that bastard-” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, to think the words he wanted to say.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Holy fuck,” Nathan breathed out.

 

* * *

 

  
**Evening**

Nathan watched as she sat by the kitchen counter and spooned another mouthful of Nutella into her mouth, letting the chocolate linger and melt before swallowing and spooning another load in.

 

“You’re staring,” she suddenly spoke making him jump, “Wade told you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he paused and he took the seat next to her, “You were so young,” his eyes softened and he focused his attention on the jar so that she would relax a little.

She glanced at him, “I know, but it was my fault,”

“How in the hell was it your fault?” Nathan asked in disbelief.

“I was in love with him,” she drew her hands over her face and sighed, “Stupidly in love with him.”

“That doesn’t mean he could ju-”

“I let him,” she said irritably, “I consented, but then it went too far, multiple times. I thought that’s what love was,” she stared down at the jar in front of her and played with the spoon.

“Because your father had told you that love is hard, and the more it hurts the stronger it is,” Nathan recalled from seeing her memories.

“Yes,” she swallowed, “So I didn’t understand that it was wrong, not at the time. Anyway, that’s enough outta me tonight thanks, see ya in the morning.” She got up from her seat and took the jar with her as she walked out the room.

“Yeah, see ya,” Nathan said quietly.

 

He felt guilty for the fact that he had pressed such a sensitive topic for her, but he was glad she opened up more to him, it only made his feelings to protect her even stronger. And he swore to himself that the next time he saw that Barnes character he’d make him sorry for ever laying a finger on her. That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- I used to be your myshka
> 
> Sorry for not posting the last week, life has been hectic and I'm working at the moment, but I'm posting this and the next chapter for you to all enjoy! I have a lot more planned so please continue to read <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Several weeks later**

“I’m sorry I’m supposed to do _what_ now?” Hayden looked at Wade.

“You’re going to be a stripper, we need someone undercover and the guy might recognise Domino’s face-”

“And he won’t recognise mine, after I was on the news two months ago for killing my own father and brother?”

“Well no because-”

“Oh I’d _love_ to hear this,” she crossed her arms and stared him down.

“I’ve heard that the guy has a kink for curvier ladies-”

 _“Excuse me?”_ she took a step closer to Wade and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to her much angrier one.

“I um- ah,” he faltered.

“That’s what I thought,” she let him go and crossed her arms once again, “I’m not doing this, not a chance in hell,”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know how I got roped into this stupid idea,” she said irritably.

“Honestly, I don’t know either,” Nathan said, “Somehow his jabbering seemed to make sense to you in between all the bullshit,” he shook his head.

“Apparently,” she looked over all the shoes that were placed before her, “Wade, tell me again why you have so many pairs of heels?”

“Oh- like you don’t?” he asked with his hands on his hips.

“If you knew me at all, which you do, you know very well that I don’t own a single damned pair of these torture devices,” she picked up a pair of bright pink five inch platform heels, “What the hell do you use these for anyway?”

“That sounds like something we don’t want to know,” Nathan frowned.

“Oh please, they look great on me, I needed them for undercover marks, and they make for surprisingly good weapons if need be,” he added, “Those ones you’re holding right now pierced a man’s throat very well,”

“Oh, God, alright,” she put them back on the table and Nathan’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Aside from the fact that you’re weirdly the same shoe size as me… Do I really have to wear any of these?”

 

“God, stop being such a baby sis, you’re playing the part of stripper not the Virgin Mary here,” his voice was muffled as he dug through his walk-in closet looking for something.

“You would know, since your girlfriend was one,”

“Hey,” Wade warned while pointing a finger, “That’s uncalled for,”

“What, she only did that so she didn’t have to be a hooker anymo-”

“Enough! I know you’re trying to trigger me on purpose,” Wade raised his hands and breathed several breaths in and out, “And I’ll not be having it. You’re doing this whether you want to or not,”

“Fine,” she stretched the word out in a big sigh.

“Now I think you should either wear these silver ones,” he lifted the pair of heels in the air, “Or the gold maybe?” he tilted his head. “Oh but there’re also the black ones or the blue ones that would match the outfit perfectly-”

“You already have an outfit for me to wear?” she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Of course silly,” he waved his hand in the air as if to say that it was a stupid question for her to ask.

“Well I mean I thought that was for the manager to decide or whatever,”

“Well according to your resume you are a professional! And I bet that’ll make the manager open to whatever you decide- or else you’re outta there,” Wade grinned, “It’s the perfect plan.”

“If you don’t say so yourself,” she scoffed.

 

 

                      “Now enough talking, we don’t have all the time in the world,” he placed the four pairs of shoes on the floor in front of her, “You’re trying these all on,”

“God, fine,” she took off her comfortable sneakers and looked between the shoes deciding which pair to try on first.

“Socks,” Wade tutted with a wagging finger, she rolled her eyes and took them off as well.

She chose the black shoes and Wade moved a chair over for her to sit on so that she could slip them on with more ease, she moved her feet to see how they looked on her.

“Do they all have to be this high?” she asked biting her lip subtly.

“Yes,” Wade sighed and rolled his eyes, “C’mon stand up and walk,” he grabbed under her arms to pull her out from the chair.

“Alright, alright Jesus,” she smacked his hands away and she stood still in the spot. “Uh,”

Wade whispered loudly, “This is the part where you start walking,”

“Shut up- I know that,”

“Cable, go stand on that side of the room so she can walk to you, I can see she’s a beginner at this,” Nathan nodded and moved to the opposite end of the room.

“Excuse me?” she huffed.

“Walk,” Wade instructed after giving her a light shove.

 

“Fuck off,” she muttered as she nearly fell over and Nathan chuckled.

“Give her a chance Wade,” he said as she began walking forward and steadied herself without wobbling over too much.

“I am- now go forth little bird and fly- well walk, shit- can I never get my metaphors straight?” Wade said.

She was halfway across the room at this point, slowly getting used to the pressure on her toes as she tried to maintain her balance.

“You can get them about as straight as your dick, which is never,” Hayden smirked before moving her foot forward, this time she made a wrong step and the heel of the shoe slid across the floor.

 

She toppled to the side and hadn’t even reacted before she hit something firm with her head, a pair of arms were wrapped around her and her torso, and she looked up to see the familiar eyes of Nathan looking down at her.

“Karma is a bitch, just like you are,” Wade taunted and stuck his tongue out blowing her a raspberry.

“The hell did you just call me?” she asked standing upright again with a bit of help from Nathan, she was now at eye level with him thanks to the heels. “That’s it I’m going to kick your ass,” she darted towards him and effortlessly caught him in a chokehold. “Call me a bitch again, I dare you.”

“Hey! Would you two cut it out,” Nathan said irritably raising his hands between the two of them, he looked at Hayden, “Hades- you realise you just _ran_ in those shoes without tripping over right?”

 

“He’s right,” Wade said trying to loosen her grip.

“He might be right but you still called me a bitch,” she let him go and he fell on the ground, he rolled over so that he could stand up again, but she put her heeled foot on his chest and pushed him down.

 “You’re really turning me on right now,” he groaned.

Nathan noted the firm muscles that were at work in this position, he had to take a good second to bring himself back to reality; and he agreed with Wade, inwardly of course, she was very much turning him on right now with her aggressiveness yet femininity in her actions and heels.

 “God, ew,” she moved her foot and nudged him hard in the ribs, “Filter on,”

“Filters are for pussies,” he retorted, Nathan chuckled at them.

“You two are something else, really,” he shook his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 _“Haydes, can you hear me?”_ Wade spoke over the earpiece; he was hiding in the back alleyway.

 _“Loud and clear,”_ she spoke through the earpiece.

_“Alright, no pressure, but this is our one shot to get this guy away from his unholy body guards,”_

_“Relax; I’ve got this covered,”_

_“Man I wish I could be in the audience,”_

_“Keep talking, I’ve already got several ideas of how I’m going to hurt you when we’re done here, I’ll just keep adding to the list,”_

_“Fine, but Cable,”_ his tone went serious and they waited for him to continue between his dramatic pause, _“Tell me every detail that you get to see in there,”_

_“Wade,”_

_“Alright I’m shutting up,”_

 

 

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked around the room that he was currently seated in; plenty of men older than him were sitting close to the stage, lit cigars in hand and wearing fancy Italian suits and gold jewellery. He wasn’t keen on sitting in a room full of horny old men, nor was he keen on having to watch Hayden in case something went wrong.

Of course he didn’t mind trying to keep her safe, it was more so the factor of her stripping down to god knows what, for the purpose of getting the attention of just one of these creeps, who happened to be seated just a seat away from him. He was the youngest man in the room, and possibly the richest as well, with two huge body guards seated on either side of him.

Nathan swallowed at the thought of the possibility of seeing her naked again, this time it wouldn’t be some freak accident of her clothes burning into nothing, she would willingly be removing her clothes in front of him.

He shook his head, _stop that,_ he told himself.

 

 

“Gentlemen, please welcome our next performance- Evette, the Temptress,” the manager’s voice announced over the speakers.

 

 _Here we go_. Nathan thought to himself, he was a bit more on edge for the fact that he had no idea what he was about to see, Wade had insisted that in order to fit in with the others he had to be surprised by what she was wearing otherwise he might arouse suspicion.

_“Show time,”_ Wade said chuckling.

 _“Shut up Wade,”_ Hayden mumbled.

 

The curtains parted and old-time jam music began playing, panic rose in his chest but he relaxed when he saw that Hayden was fully clothed. She wore a long coat, gloves and the deep blue heels that Wade had given to her.

 

                     She gracefully walked around the stage as if parading herself, before she turned to face the audience and slowly unbuttoned the beige coat she wore and then slid it over her shoulders so that it landed on the floor, she kicked it aside and gave them a sexy smile.

Her outfit of a navy blue mini skirt with a white blouse that had a miniature blue bowtie to match was now revealed, her hair was tied back in a formal bun, she grabbed the pole that was in the centre of the stage and swung with one arm around it before coming to a stop and then using her free hand to undo her hair and tossing the hair band aside.

 

The audience and music seemed to drown out as Nathan watched her performance, as if he and Hayden were the only people in the room.

 

Her brunette locks cascaded down just passed her shoulders and she playfully brushed her hair before winking, she put her right finger in her mouth and bit gently down so that the white glove stayed in its place as she pulled her hand away. The glove stayed in her teeth and she took it out with the same hand, before repeating the action with her left hand. She tossed the gloves in the direction of the coat.

 

Nathan glanced out the side of his eye and noticed that the young man was staring at Hayden with piqued interest; he felt heat in his chest but returned his attention to Hayden rather. Not that it calmed him down in any way.

 

She undid the blouse she was wearing slowly and every eye was on her, then she loosened the bowtie and threw it to the crowd, it landed on a gawking older man’s lap. She then stripped the blouse off and threw it at their target; he gave a smirk and eyed her figure that was now half naked in front of them.

The silver diamante studded bra with flecks of sapphire shimmered in the lighting. She gave a little turn before playing with the edging of her skirt and teasing it up her thigh, she undid the zip on the side and it fell to the floor revealing a matching underwear.

_Thank God Wade isn’t here right now._ Nathan thought as he gulped at her figure.

 

She was curvy as Wade had said, her thighs were thick but muscular, and as she turned to face the pole he noticed how round her ass was and that she was actually wearing a thong that showed a lot more skin than what he had expected. He barely glimpsed the young man next to him saying something to one of his guards, who nodded and got up and disappeared, as he was so distracted.


	27. Chapter 27

Hayden had gripped the pole firmly before pulling herself up without effort, she latched her one leg around and did a turn on the pole her back arching farther back than Nathan had seen before, once she made her first loop around she moved her leg and had her legs spread out against the pole. Her right leg pointed above her head while the left pointed to the ground, her left arm held the pole firmly while the right fixed itself around the pole and her right leg to hold it in place.

Nathan’s eyes widened at how easily she had contorted her body that way, the other men in the audience clapped and he felt himself growing hot again.

_Calm down Cable, it’s just an act… Isn’t it?_

He turned and noticed the guard had returned and said something in the young man’s ear that made him smile, Hayden’s performance was already over when Nathan turned his attention back to the stage and she disappeared once again behind the curtains.

 

 

“Evette my dear, you have a gentleman caller that wishes to see you in your dressing room,”

She nodded, “Send him in five minutes,”

“Excellent,” the manager nodded and walked away, Hayden hurried to her dressing room.

After she entered she closed the door quickly and looked at Wade who had made himself comfortable on the bed that was there. “You need to hide, now. He’s going to be here in five minutes,”

“No duh I heard,” Wade said sarcastically. “You look great by the way,” he noted the diamond lingerie she was still wearing.

“Alright, in the cupboard now,” she grabbed him and threw him in the cupboard and closed the doors on him.

“Oh come on, I was joking,” his muffled voice sounded through the doors.

“Wade shut up, I think that’s him outside,” she whispered as she heard footsteps near the door.

 

 

“Cable?” she asked surprised as he entered through the door making her step backwards, “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be outside that was the plan-”

“Yeah well plans change,” he grunted as he shut the door loudly.

“What the hell has gotten into you? You’re going to blow this whole mission,”

“What the shit Cable?” Wade gasped as he stumbled out of the closet, “Get back out there and stay there, by the way Haydes do you remember the code word we worked on?”

“Yeah it’s blue, why?” she asked.

“Thank God, because I couldn’t remember it,” Wade chuckled and put his hand on his head.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nathan said.

“What, why?” Wade half yelled.

“Shut up both of you, and get in the cupboard _now_ ,” she said in a low voice and shoved them to the cupboard. They climbed in and she shut the door, and then answered the soft knocking on her dressing room door.

 

 

                           “Evette, you are an extraordinary woman,” the young man said as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

“You’re too kind Mister-?”

“Please, call me Amancio,”

“Amancio, that’s Portuguese isn’t it? Meaning ‘loving’ I believe,”

“I see you’re both beautiful and intelligent, what a rare combination from today’s people,” he brushed Hayden’s cheek with his hand, “Would it be at all possible to steal some of your time?”

“We have all the time in the world,” she smiled and Nathan huffed.

“Boys, will you leave the good lady and I to have some time alone together?” he didn’t even look at them. The hefty bodyguards left the room and closed the door. “Now where was I?” he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly down to her collarbone. Her eyes widened and she glanced at the cupboard, Wade visibly saw Nathan’s nostrils flaring and almost couldn’t contain his amusement at that.

Wade whispered, “Code word,” and Nathan saw her mouth the word ‘Seriously?’ before Wade responded, “Yes seriously, we need to make sure he won’t call his guards,”

 

“What gorgeous eyes you have,” Amancio said as his hand slid down her side and gripped her hip tightly, she gulped before getting an idea.

“So you like _blue_ eyes then, do you?” she asked before grabbing his face suddenly and crashing her lips to his, his eyes closed while hers remained open.

Wade and Nathan climbed out the cupboard quietly before Wade neared the two and grabbed the man around his neck to strangle him. Nathan came up next to Hayden with her coat clutched in his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, he moved round to face her and buttoned the coat up without thinking twice about it.

“Cable, buddy, a little help please?” Wade asked as Amancio tried to kick and claw his way out of Wade’s grip from the bed all the while gasping, Nathan grunted and pulled a pocket knife from his utility belt around his waist and plunged the knife deep into Amancio’s chest without hesitation. He twitched and stopped moving altogether.

“Are we done here?” Nathan grunted as he removed his knife and put it away.

“Yeah, all done. Let’s get outta here,” Wade gestured to the window.

“Thank God, that was disgusting, next time Wade you can dress up in the outfit and prance around like an idiot,” Hayden said as she tried to unbutton the coat, “And I’ll do the killing,”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nathan asked a little aggressively.

“Taking off the coat?” she raised a brow, “It’s weighing me down I can feel it already- are you okay Nathan?”

“I’m fine, you just keep the damn coat on,” he huffed before ducking to climb out the window.

“Someone’s got a case of the green-eyed monster, and I’m not talking about the Hulk,” Wade remarked before climbing out the window behind Nathan.

“What are you talking about?” Hayden asked before she followed him into the dark of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

Nathan watched as Hayden stripped down to her lingerie, leaving little to the imagination, she turned around and swayed her hips seductively making his cock go slightly erect in his tight pants. He loved every moment of her teasing, and then she walked up to him with a sexy sway and climbed onto his lap, one leg over each side of his lap.

She leaned in close to his face her lips nearly brushing his, as she looked into his eyes with her deep blue orbs, they pouted slightly. He slowly moved his hands up her thighs to her ass and gripped it firmly; she shook her head and touched his lips with her finger.

“We have all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush,” she lowered her finger and smirked before leaning forward and kissing his lips softly, they pulled apart and he opened his eyes slowly, wanting more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again, grinding her hips hard into his clothing covered cock, he grunted in pleasure as she began feeling his chest and arms with gentle longing touches.

They parted to take in some air and he brushed her hair away from her face, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,”

“Me too, Cable-”

 

 

          “Cable? Do you know what time it is?” Hayden’s voice said loudly.

“What?” he asked himself as he sat up looking around the room, “Just a dream? It was just a dream, dammit.”

“Cable, who are you talking to?”

“What? Oh nobody, just myself. What do you want, Hades?” he wiped his face with his hands and tried to get the dream out of his vision.

“Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah,” he looked around his room, nothing seemed out of place, “I suppose,”

“Wow your room is so freaking neat,” she said as she looked around.

“What was it you wanted?”

“Just to see if you were fine, you acted pretty weird last night, and you’re sleeping in unusually late,”

“I’m fine, really, but thanks for checking up on me,” he smiled slightly.

“Alright, good, that’s… good,” she paused, “I’ll see you.” She walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

 

Nathan was about to get off the bed when he realised that there was a bulge under the blankets by his cock, there wasn’t much layering from blankets so it was very prominent, his eyes widened and he grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

_Fuck, she must have seen it._

He waited for a few moments for his erection to go away before standing up and getting dressed, he shook his head at himself.

_That had to happen the morning after I see her perform as a stripper, she must think I’m disgusting._

He went downstairs to find Hayden cleaning up some dishes in the sink while Wade sat on the couch with earphones in. Nathan cleared his throat as he approached the kitchen, Hayden turned to look at him.

“Look about what you saw earlier-”

“What the _morning wood_?” she waved her hand as he cringed at how she called it out loud like that, “It’s beyond your control, don’t worry about it,”

“You’re not disgusted?”

“Why would I be disgusted?”

“Um, never mind.”

“Alright,” she turned back to the dishes, “Besides I had to live with Wade in tight spaces a long time ago, I’ve seen it all before,”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” his eyes widened slightly.

“I had to share a bed with Wade on a few occasions when we were out on jobs or had no other options, sometimes he’d even be having a dream and I’d wake up to him well… Let’s leave it at that,”

“Let’s not- what was he doing?” Nathan asked curious now.

“Sometimes it seems you guys have arousing dreams that tend to make you hump the nearest thing to you in your sleep,”

He frowned, “I didn’t even know that,”

“You learn something new every day,” she simply smiled and stacked another dish onto the rack to dry. “And like I said, no worries,”

“Uh, thanks,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! Hoping to make more regular updates soon again!


	28. Chapter 28

**One Month Later**

Hayden and Wade were sitting alone in the rec room, Nathan had just returned from a satisfying jog and was preparing a protein shake for himself seeing as how he had done a fasting run today, she looked around to see that nobody was in earshot and felt satisfied that she could talk to Wade in private.

“Wade, I’m about to ask you something extremely private and personal, you are not to repeat this to another living soul, do you understand?”

“Ooh time for secrets, of course I won’t, scout’s honour,” he put a hand on his chest.

“You weren’t ever in the scouts,”

“I was a military scout, _doy_ ,” he rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” she moved closer to him, “If I were to need assistance in,” she paused and coughed awkwardly, “self-pleasuring, where would I be able to get it?”

“Self-pleasuring as in?” Wade raised a brow with a cheeky smile.

“Oh you know exactly what I mean you asshole,” she shoved him lightly, “I’m not saying it out loud,”

“Fine, what exactly do you mean by ‘assistance’?”

 

“I mean is there something I can use?”

Nathan finished blending the drink and poured it into one of his bottles before taking a swig.

“You mean like a _sex toy_?” Wade gasped loudly; Nathan barely managed to swallow his drink before lowering the bottle.

“Wade!” she shoved him hard and stood up, her cheeks flushing a pink colour.

Wade also stood up, a wicked grin spread across his face as he walked closer to Nathan.

“I mean Cable would be a good real-life substitution, he’s a big enough dickhead and I’m sure he can vibrate as good as any dildo with his cyborg half,”

Hayden grabbed a pen that was lying on the coffee table and threw it right at Wade, it punctured his spine, and he fell on the floor as his legs no longer had any feeling in them.

“Don’t listen to Wade, he’s just being full of shit as usual,” her cheeks were still flushed pink.

“I’m not, she could really use a good banging, if you’re up for it Cable I’m sure-” she stopped him by using her foot to dig the pen further into his spine, Wade yelled out in pain as blood started swelling out from the wound.

 

“Little extreme, isn’t it?” Nathan asked, cocking his head to the side, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

“He’s my brother and he can regenerate, I’m not worried,”

“Ooh Hayden, didn’t know that you were a sadist- I’m sure Cable doesn’t mind it rough like any tough strong daddy-”

“Ignore him, he’s just babbling again,”

“Seriously guys, I think I need a wheelchair,” Wade groaned. “Oh I know! Let’s get Xavier’s, that one’s great!”

Nathan leaned closer to Hayden feeling a bizarre wave of confidence flood through him and spoke in his gruff voice only loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m all yours, any time, any place, you name it. I’m yours,” and with that he walked away, Hayden’s face flushed to a deep red colour.

“So does that mean I finally got you two to stop with the eyeball sex and you’re finally going to bone?” Wade asked hopefully.

“Shut up you shithead,” she kicked him lightly in the ribs.

“ _Ooh yeah_ mommy,” she rolled her eyes and left him on the floor.

_I’m yours._ She repeated the words in her head, she felt like she was on some kind of dizzy high; she shook her head and went to hide in her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Late Afternoon**

                           “You want us to chaperone for a bunch of teenagers?” Nathan asked in disbelief.

“Please, we do not have any other options, other X-Men are not available currently,” Colossus sounded desperate.

“He must be desperate if he’s asking _Wade_ of all people to chaperone as well,” Hayden looked at Nathan briefly before returning her gaze to Colossus.

_“Rude,”_ Wade interjected.

“Alright, we’ll do it,” Nathan huffed.

“We will?” she asked.

Nathan nodded, “But only because Colossus looks like a mess, and no way in hell I’m wearing a suit,”

“Deal, the prom is tomorrow in the hall of the mansion, we’ll start allowing students in promptly at six p.m. And please do not be late; I need you there at least thirty minutes early,” Colossus said.

“We’ll be there Colossus, don’t worry,” she gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder; he briefly glanced at Nathan before walking away hurriedly.

“What was that look he gave you about?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Nathan half smirked to himself.

“Alright,” she didn’t feel convinced, “So, what the hell is prom?”

“Beats me,” Nathan shrugged.

“Oh you two are in for a real treat,” Wade wrapped his arms around their necks and they followed his lead to the rec room begrudgingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Next Night**

Hayden flattened the dress against herself and looked in the mirror, the dress reached to her knees and was a complimentary navy blue, she wore black heels that she had bought for herself, the were only an inch or two high to give her some height. And with a little help from Yukio the hair magician and Domino’s touch of lady luck to help do her makeup perfectly.

Her dress flattered her figure perfectly, the low cut was revealing but not grossly so, she took a breath feeling bizarrely nervous and on edge. She knew that Nathan would see her all dressed up, but she didn’t know if anything would come from it, despite what he said just the day before he could have simply been joking around with her.

_Of course he was joking, what other reason would he have said that for?_ She shook her head.

She walked out her room and greeted Wade who was dressed in a simple suit that had a red bowtie, he even wore smart dress shoes and was as neat as he could possibly be with his shirt tucked away and his suit jacket buttoned just right.

 

“Wade, you clean up nicely,” Hayden smiled, “I’ve never seen you look so… formal,”

“I can say the same to you sis,” he grinned, “You look like a freaking Disney princess, all gorgeous and dressed up,” he gave her a wink, “Speaking of which, where’s your prince charming?”

“I thought he’d already gone ahead, seeing as how he wasn’t going to wear a suit,” she said with a shrug.

“You didn’t deny that he’s your prince,” Wade smirked, but before she could interject he yelled, “HEY CABLE, YOU COMING OR WHAT?”

“I’LL CATCH YOU GUYS THERE, JUST NEED TO DO A FEW THINGS,” he yelled back.

Hayden and Wade both looked at each other puzzled but shrugged and decided that they needed to get going before Colossus had a breakdown.

 

 

                                                 Nathan looked himself up and down in the mirror, his cyborg half glowing in certain spots and frowned, he touched the metal shoulder and ran his fingers down to his wrist.

_Who am I kidding? She’d never go for a freak like me. I’m not going to this stupid thing._

_‘You are merely a project, a somewhat ideal design of what man and robot can be’_

As crazy as that doctor was Nathan couldn’t help but recall those words. He threw the suit bag back onto the side of the bed and then threw himself back onto it as well.

_No matter how good I can dress up it doesn’t matter, she’s still going to see the monster underneath it all._

He covered his face with his hands and felt a few hot tears run from his eyes, it was no wonder to him why this ‘prom’ thing no longer existed in the future, it only made people’s insecurities and emotions run on an all-time uncontrollable high with no real good to come from it in the end.

_What happened to that bravado from yesterday Cable? Jesus Christ, what is this woman doing to me?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank goodness you are here, we have much to do- first the punch; Hades could you?” Colossus asked.

“Of course,” she nodded and smiled, “And you look great Colossus,”

“ _Hey,_ why am I not assigned to punch duty?” Wade whined.

“Simple reason that you have flask of alcohol hidden in your suit jacket,” he poked at the slight bulge in the jacket and it made a metallic sound. “And thank you Hades, apologies for being so distracted, I want this to be perfect for students. You look beautiful as ever,” he quickly looked over his shoulder looking scared, “Where is Cable?”

“Said he was going to show up a bit later,” Wade shrugged, “And for your information this is water,”

“Yeah its water, if this were a world where water was vodka,”

“As long as he arrives at some point, I do not wish for Ellie to feel need to help us, she and Yukio must enjoy their prom together,” Colossus said

 

"What's so great about prom anyway?" Hayden asked as she poured the fruit mixture into a huge glass bowl.

“ _Absolutely nothing,_ I mean if you really think about it, anyone who had a good time either had sex and the relationship didn’t move on from there. Or they got totally wasted and don’t remember jack from the night, then suffer a shitty hangover the next day,”

“For once I can agree with Wade, however, there is one good thing,” Colossus spoke as he placed the speaker onto the ground near the small stage.

“Oh really Metallica, what is that then?” Wade asked with his hands on his hips.

“Enjoying the evening with your friends and having fun, and no not the fun that you’re thinking of Wade,”

“Well that’s a fairly one sided point of view,” Hayden said as she added the ice to the bowl.

“How so?” Colossus asked.

“What if you don’t have friends?”

 

The men went silent for a moment before Wade came around and wrapped an arm over Hayden’s shoulder. “You have something better than friends now,”

“I do?” she looked at him.

“My new favourite F word, Family,” he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

“I guess I do,” she smiled.

A door opened from the far end of the hall and in walked Ellie wearing black flats and a suit that fitted her form just the right way, Wade opened his mouth to say something but she raised her hand.

“Colossus I have terrible news, well for you, I don’t really give a damn but this might be important,”

“What is it Ellie?”

“The live band performers called to say that they’re running thirty minutes late, anyway I’ve gotta go- Yukio needs help with her dress,”

_“Nyet,”_ his eyes widened as Ellie left the hall once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the latest update! Will hopefully update some more soon, life hasn't been very kind to let me write at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

“What am I going to do?” Colossus put his hands on his head and looked around, “Most important part of prom is music and now we do not have any,”

“You don’t have a backup plan?” Hayden asked rather surprised.

“Band played here last year and proved reliable, _bozhe moy,_ I must open the doors in just a few minutes,”

“Is the sound system all set up?”

“I just need to plug in a few cables, why, what do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see I’ll be right back!” she hurried out of the hall before Colossus could ask anything more; he looked to Wade who shrugged.

 

 

She entered her room and grabbed the guitar that was still locked inside its case, as she raced down the passageway again she bumped into a solid figure and nearly dropped it to the floor, momentarily stunned she looked up and recognised the face.

“Oh hey Cable, nice sweats, can’t talk right now though, I’ll see you there,” she quickly spoke before she continued on her way.

“Wait, what are you doing with a guitar?” he stood dumbfounded in the passageway in just a pair of his jogging sweats, he looked down and realised that she would have had to take in his exposed chest to even notice the sweats.

This gave him an idea; he quickly went to his room and shut the door behind him.

 

 

“I’m here, I’m back!” she said as she ran between some of the prom-goers as they entered the hall.

“Hades what are you-?” Colossus started, “Well thank goodness you are back; some of the students are already finished taking their photos and are asking for music to be played so that they can start dancing, we are already behind schedule-”

“Alright, then I’ll be quick,” she clambered to the stage and waved for Wade to give her a hand, she instructed him to set up two mics as she got her guitar out and quickly tuned it from memory, she then tapped a few buttons on the nearby laptop that was plugged into the set up.

She delicately tapped the two mics to see if they were working and then wrapped the guitar strap over her shoulder, she leaned in to speak into the higher microphone, “I’m going to start off with a little something for the couples that are here tonight, so move a little closer together and just enjoy yourselves,” she paused, “Also, I’m a little rusty so forgive me if I’m terrible,” she nodded to Wade who sat by the laptop and he pressed a button.

She strummed a few chords before she opened her mouth to start singing.

 

 

                            “I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though I was enough,” Nathan entered the hall from the far back and stopped when he saw her performing on the stage.

“We danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when you were throwing up,” her strumming quickened and a clicking sound echoed in the background, “Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute, I was stone-cold sober, I pulled you closer to my chest- And you asked me to stay over, I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest.”

 

A soft drumming sounded from the speakers to compliment her efforts, “I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know, cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go.” Nathan stared in awe, he had no idea that she could play the guitar, and so effortlessly at that. She didn’t even need to look at her hands as she played so effortlessly.

“I knew I needed you, but I never showed, but I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old- Just say you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go.”

   
  


_She’s an angel._

_  
_

“I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed, I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head,” she smiled as she sang this part, she wasn’t paying much attention to the crowd so much as focusing on her performance. “I’ll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye, and I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night-”

 

“When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I’m older, I wanna dance with you right now,” the students were a mix of dancing while others watched Hayden and swayed to the melody. “Oh, and you look as _handsome_ as ever, and I swear that every day will get better, you make me feel this way somehow.”

Nathan furrowed his brows, _handsome,_ that sounded like she altered the wording.

 

“I’m so in love with you, and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold, we’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown, and I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old – Just say you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go.”

 

A sudden solemn piano solo began playing over the speakers in the background, “I wanna live with you, even when we’re ghosts, cause you were always there for me when I needed you most.”

 

“-I’m gonna love you till, my lungs give out, I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows that it’s just you and me till we’re grey and old. Just say you won't let go… Oh, just say you won’t let go… Just say you won’t let go… Oh, just say you won’t let go…”

 

 

 

She finished her performance and the students all cheered, she smiled a bit shyly and did a mock bow before she left the stage, Colossus smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“You have a beautiful voice Hades, and thank you for distracting the students, I see the band has arrived now,”

“Oh, thank you Colossus,” she felt a bit off from her heart beating so wildly after performing. “At least the rest of the evening should go smoothly.”

“Hey, Cable made it!” Wade nudged Hayden in her side and pointed in the direction of where Nathan was standing.

 

For a good moment all she could do was stare at him, he wore a dark silvery grey suit that matched his hair that had been brushed neatly from what she recalled from seeing him earlier; the white dress shirt he wore underneath was unbuttoned to reveal some of his smooth chest just enough for it to still be appropriate.

“Hey,” she breathed out.

“Hey,” he nodded his head, “You look… great.” He took in her form from where he stood.

“I can say the same about you,” she tucked a strayed strand of hair behind her ear.

Wade cleared his throat, “So are we just going to stand here and be lame, or are we going to join in on this shit?” Hayden and Nathan both shared an uneasy look before turning to Wade again. “Let’s do this!” he clapped his hands together and grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wade was surprisingly still active despite his wild dancing for the most of the night, whereas Hayden along with Nathan and a far-standing Colossus stayed on the side-lines and kept an eye on the students, making small talk here and there to break the silences. There was a moment, however, where Wade had dragged Hayden to the floor for a dance, and Nathan couldn’t help his grin at how much fun she was having, and then returning to his side once the song was over as if nothing of the sort had just happened.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled with a shake of his head, she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

“Whatever, like you don’t dance,”

“I don’t,” he shook his head seriously, “And don’t think for a second that Wade will somehow get me to either,”

 

 

Later in the evening they had to detain Wade because his dancing was making the students uncomfortable, to say it was very sexual was an understatement. And he had still managed to spike the fruit punch despite his flask being confiscated, which made a few of the students become aggressive and use their abilities to wreak a little havoc on the place. It wasn’t the first time though that the school encountered a little fire on the wooden floor and wildlife breaking in through the windows, but they certainly hadn’t expected it on prom night.

 

 

It was near midnight now and the students had all returned to their rooms in the X Mansion for the night, having been entertained thoroughly at the prom, the chaperones had stayed and were attempting to clean up the evidence.

Colossus and Wade were sweeping and taking decorations down around the stage area, Nathan manned the floor while Hayden was at the snack tables, half packing away and half snacking at some of the food that remained.

“I am beginning to think that Cable and Hades have feelings for each other,” Colossus spoke quietly to Wade as he reached for another streamer effortlessly.

“Correction, they totally do because they’ve both told me, but they’re both refusing to tell each other,” he looked down at them from the stage and he suddenly pricked his head up as if a little light bulb had dinged, “Time to spark the flame,” he walked over to the laptop and pressed a few buttons before music started playing over the speakers.

Wade then pulled Colossus behind the curtains and told him to keep quiet, covering his mouth with his and hushing the giant when he tried to argue with him, “Just watch,” he whispered eagerly.

 

 

                               Hayden and Nathan both stood up from what they were doing and moved to the centre of the floor, and glanced at the stage, they didn’t see Wade or Colossus and frowned in confusion.

_“Wade,”_ Hayden rolled her eyes.

“You’re sure? It’s not that dubstep shit that he always tries to make me listen to,”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourite songs, and he knows it. _Hey dickhead wherever you are I’m going to kick your ass, I hope you know that,_ ” she yelled the last part louder.

“It’s nice, I’ve never really cared for music, but this is… different,” he shrugged.

“Different?”

“Yeah, different, like you, you’re different,” she knitted her brows in confusion as Nathan swallowed visibly, and then took a step closer to her all the while extending his metal hand out, “Care to dance? I think we deserve a break after supervising all night,”

“I thought you didn’t dance?” she asked, he only shrugged in response and gave a soft side smile.

 

_‘Darling just dive right in and follow my lead,’_ the lyrics sang out.

 

She took it cautiously and he pulled her so close to his body that they almost touched, his other hand brushed down her backside and stopped just at her lower back, it was warm compared to her own temperature. Her hand held his metal one gently and the other moved slowly up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

His hot breath near her neck and shoulder sent a current of electricity through her whole system, both of their hearts pounding furiously as they tried to push through their nerves.

She turned her head slightly to face him, if she hadn’t been wearing her heels then her forehead wouldn’t have just managed to reach just a little higher than his chin, he looked just as nervous as she felt.

His eyes glanced to her lips, something he’s only dreamt of touching with his own, before looking back to her eyes as if asking her for permission. She pursed her lips slightly and they both leaned their heads closer to each other, their eyes closing slowly. Their lips touched and for a moment the world around them disappeared and they were the only two in existence.

They broke apart, both smiling shyly.

“That was… different,” Hayden commented, a shy smile creeping through her features.

 

_‘I found love, to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own,’_

 

“I TOTALLY GOT A PHOTO OF YOU GUYS KISSING NOW, GOOD LUCK LIVING THAT DOWN,” Wade suddenly yelled from the stage, they were so startled that they had let go of each other and stared up at the stage.

“Fuck off, Wade,” they said together and then looking to each other and laughing.

“Brothers huh?” she sighed and shook her head still grinning up at him.

 

 

                               Nathan’s lips crashed into hers and she found herself held tightly to him as he wrapped both arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him closer, a heat burning inside of both of them that had not been ignited for some time.

They parted to get some air briefly before Hayden cupped Nathan’s face in her hands and kissed him quickly on the lips again, he hugged her close to him in a tight embrace, and then pressed his lips against her forehead softly. A few moments pass as he holds her before she carefully pulled away and peered up into Nathan’s eyes.

“What exactly does this all mean?” she asked with obvious nervousness.

“Well hopefully, a relationship,”

“Hopefully?”

“I’m only willing to move forward with this if you are,”

“And you’re sure you want to be with me of all people? I’m a pretty hectically screwed up mess in case you forgot,”

“There’s not a damned thing I would ever change about you,” his voice sounded rougher than usual as he moved a finger underneath her chin softly.

She couldn’t help the smile that crept into her face, she noticed that his cyborg eye was glowing now and she gently touched his cheek on that side of his face, he leaned into her touch just slightly.

“Neither would I,” she spoke softly.

Nathan smiled at that, “I mean it, I want you for you, and whatever emotional baggage that comes along with it, I want to bear it with you,” she hugged him around his torso before focusing back on him.

 

“And how long have you been, interested, in me?” she asked.

“Several months, I can’t remember how it happened, it just… did.” His arm rested around her waist.

“HEY! ARE YOU TWO FINALLY TOGETHER OR WHAT?” Wade yelled.

“ _Wade_ don’t pressure her,” Nathan growled at him, “Although I’d really like to know myself,” he gazed down at her curiously.

“I- yes, let’s move this, _us,_ forward,” she smiled at him, “YES WE ARE WADE,” she yelled eagerly back, Nathan chuckled at that.

“FUCKING FINALLY, ONLY TOOK YOU GUYS A GOD DAMN YEAR, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO HOLD MYSELF BACK KNOWING BOTH OF YOU LIKED EACH OTHER?”

They turned to each other with astonished expressions clear on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited updated I think~ thanks for reading if you still are, way more chapters to come!


	30. Chapter 30

**Two Months Later**

Xavier’s School had officially closed for the school year for nearly a month now for the summer holidays, although a lot of the kids chose to stay behind due to their home situations, if of course they had homes to return to.

This meant Wade and Russel had plenty of catching up to do in terms of chaos and havoc, in his new honed abilities and Wade’s pre-planned pranks, which were of course aimed towards stressing Colossus out greatly, or irritating Ellie beyond reasoning.

Hayden sat on the couch with her music playing in her ears, thinking back to yesterday where Wade had tried to prank Nathan and how it went horribly wrong, for Wade that is. She grinned as she replayed the events in her mind.

It started off early in the morning when Nathan decided to have some coffee…

 

 

 

“C’mon Nathan, don’t you trust me? I swear I just made it, it’s still hot, see?” Wade insisted as he poured the black liquid into Nathan’s large mug.

“No, and you know that, but you’re still a persistent little shit anyway,” he grumbled but took his mug anyway; he eyed the steam that floated out and decided to let his initial instincts on the matter go.

That was his first mistake of the long day.

He took a big swig of the coffee and spat it out almost immediately after his tongue caught on to the foul taste.

“What the fuck is this?” he half yelled as he slammed the mug down on the table, it shattered all over the counter and the remaining coffee spilled to the floor as well.

“It’s Balsamic Coffee!” Wade laughed, albeit rather nervously. “Look Cable it was just a-”

“Just a prank? I’ve had it up to here with all the pranks you’ve both been doing on Colossus and Ellie, everyone’s trying to relax after a long year and you’re making us sit on the edge of our sanity with your endless _‘practical jokes’,_ ” he took a step closer to Wade with gritted teeth.

He grabbed Wade’s shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, the muscles in his arms tensing up and the veins revealing themselves.

 

 _“Nathan,”_ Hayden touched his shoulder gently, his muscles relaxed and he lowered Wade slightly. “Put him down, please,” he put Wade onto the ground again, “Thank you,” she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, making it hard for him to hide the smile creeping up on his hard demeanour.

“Mhm,” he grumbled in acknowledgement, still glaring at Wade.

“As for _you_ Wade,” she turned and poked him hard in the chest with her finger, causing him to take a step back in fear, “I completely agree with Nathan, you need to stop with all these pranks, and soon. Or I’m going to beat your senses back into you, understand?” Wade nodded nervously, “Good. Now go.”

 

 

          Wade quickly ran from the room, still managing to maintain a skip in his steps from the joy of messing with Nathan.

“That wasn’t just about the crappy coffee, was it?” she turned back to Nathan after she shook her head at Wade, “What’s bugging you?”

“You read me far too well for my liking darlin’,” he huffed but still wrapped an arm around her waist.

“It’s about Hope’s birthday, isn’t it?” she pressed, he only nodded in response, “I don’t see why you can’t have Hope come here-”

“You know she wouldn’t have it-”

“So what, Nathan, she’s your daughter for God’s sake, you have every right to celebrate her damn birthday with her!” Hayden moved away from him feeling irritated as she tried to make her case, starting to pace back and forth as she spoke.

“Her mother has full custody of her-”

“That didn’t stop you from taking her to the carnival months ago! And it certainly didn’t stop you from bringing her back here several times to spend time with you-”

“I can’t kidnap my own daughter every time I want to see her Hayden,”

“And why the hell not?” she crossed her arms, “Hope loves it here, she wants to be around her dad as much as she can, she’s allowed to make her own choices of who she wants to live with-”

“Hayden-”

“I mean it! You can’t let your ex run half of your life Nathan-”

 _“Hayden,”_ he placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her pacing.

 _“What?”_ she asked angrily.

 

“What’s this really about?” he asked looking down into her eyes.

“It’s not about anything besides you spending time with Hope,” she answered too quickly.

“Wrong, try again,”

“I- _fine,_ ” she sighed, “I really want to see Hope again, alright? She gives me the chance to see everything through the eyes of a real kid, not like me. I was training as a soldier from her age- I love her Nathan, she’s a sweetheart and I’ll be damned if I can’t see her be happy for her birthday,”

Nathan’s expression turned to that of a big grin, “Really now?”

 _“Yes,”_ she rolled her eyes, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Just a little,” he teased.

“Nate, seriously,” she tugged at his shirt and looked up at him as his arms circled instinctively around her waist, “do you know what Hope told me would be the greatest gift for her birthday?” he shook his head, “To quote, ‘to be with my Daddy, last year he promised he’d come back on time but he didn’t, I don’t hate him though. I know he still loves me’, unquote.”

“She really said that?” his face softened and his eyes wetted slightly.

“Of course she did, she’s your daughter and she loves you Nathan.”

 

He thought for a moment before finally speaking up, “I’ll probably be hearing from her lawyers because of this, but for my little girl’s birthday, how could I say no?”

“Good,” Hayden patted his cheek and smiled, “You’re doing the right thing Nathan.” She rested her arms playfully around his neck.

“God I hope so,” he sighed and leaned his face closer to hers, “You’re getting me into a lot of trouble you know that Haydes?”

“Not that you’re resisting much to begin with,” she giggled and he smiled before kissing her lips slowly, she smiled and pressed the kiss back eagerly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Afternoon**

Nathan had insisted that Hayden play her guitar and sing for him up in her room, telling her that it helped him relax better, especially whenever Wade was driving him crazy, which was more often than not. She didn’t mind though, seeing as how today Wade was driving him up the wall more so than usual.

He was laid back on the bed and listening with his eyes closed and a calm expression across his face, he was practically in a dozing state until he heard the sounds of someone clambering around in his room; he sat upright and sighed irritably.

“That better not be Wade,” he grumbled and Hayden stopped playing.

“I highly doubt that it isn’t,”

“OH GOD WHAT I COULD DO WITH THIS BEAR,” they heard Wade say loudly.

 _“WADE-”_ he shot up from his seated position and ran out from Hayden’s room, “YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER’S BEAR YOU-”

 

Hayden got up and followed quickly only to find that Nathan was rolling on the floor by his door, his upper torso covered with saran wrap, he struggled with it as it clung tightly around him. Wade stood inside the room cackling with success.

“ _What the hell is this, get it off!_ ” Nathan yelled.

“Wade seriously?” Hayden sighed and held Nathan still on the floor; she started peeling off the material slowly and eventually unravelled it all from him.

 

“I thought his futuristic cyborg eye would have helped him at least _see_ the stuff, that went way better than expected,”

Nathan got himself up from the floor and gave Wade a death glare, his own face flushed red from his embarrassment at being fooled by such a silly prank, Hayden put her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright Nate? You didn’t get hurt anywhere?” she eyed over his form quickly.

“I’m fine,” he didn’t meet her gaze as he was embarrassed.

“Good,” she pecked his cheek before turning to Wade, “Do you remember a word of what I told you earlier?” she asked through gritted teeth.

He gulped, “Ah, that corporal punishment is wrong and getting off with a verbal warning is the only way a person will learn?” he said rather hopefully.

“Definitely not,” she approached him and slapped him hard in the face, leaving a bright red handprint clear on his cheek, “What the hell is wrong with you? You don’t go and poke the bear, and you certainly don’t torture the bear with stupid shit like this,” Wade rubbed his cheek and didn’t meet her gaze, “Wade, seriously you could have hurt him now-”

“I said I’m fine Haydes-”

She ignored him, “Promise me, and really promise me, no more pranks that can really hurt someone?”

“Fine, I promise,” Wade gave in, throwing his hands in the air.

“Thank you, it’s really big of you to take responsibility like this,”

“ _Ugh_ responsibility, that’s the worst,” he tilted his face towards the ceiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Evening**

Hayden was helping Nathan out with his new phone (again) that he’d gotten, he didn’t have a need for smartphones in the future, as whatever information he needed was always displayed around for everyone to read or he could simply find it by using his metal arm to locate the information on a server when he got hold of some wiring.

He still wasn’t used to the smaller screen in his big hands, and he was altogether unfamiliar with the topics of interest in this era, making him get rather irritable with the ‘complicated’ device very easily.

“I don’t see why you want to learn all this; it’s all just a fad anyway,” she shrugged at him.

“Because I don’t want to be the old man who doesn’t understand technology,” he insisted.

“You don’t even use this stuff in the future, and for the last time you’re _not_ old,” she squeezed his hand and he gave a small side smile, “Besides, you only really need to be able to call one of us, if it’s absolutely necessary and you already know how to do that,”

 

**_Whoop._ **

 

Nathan’s phone sounded and the notification panel displayed at the top of the screen, ‘New message from ‘Wilson’’.

“What does that idiot want now?” he opened the chat and saw there was an attachment that needed to be downloaded, the caption ‘Open me when you’re alone’ along with it, he looked to Hayden.

She shook her head, “I really wouldn’t, who knows what he’s done now,”

“That’s exactly why I have to open it,” Nathan sighed; he tapped the screen and after a moment the image downloaded to his phone he opened it and gagged. “God what is wrong with him?” he put his phone to the side.

“What is it?” she asked trying to reach for it but Nathan grabbed her hand to stop her and shook his head.

“It’s a picture of the cunt’s dick, I can’t believe he actually- wait a minute,” Nathan’s eyes went wide and he grabbed the phone again, “Son of a bitch this was taken in my room!” he got up and went upstairs, Hayden followed closely behind.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Nathan muttered as he stormed into his room, the entire of it being covered with multiple coloured edits of blown up images of Wade’s dick, “He’s relentlessly disgusting,” he pulled an image off the wall and tore it into pieces, “I’m cutting his dick off for this.”

“I might just hold him down for you,” Hayden said from behind him, “Um Nathan,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you own anything remotely pink?”

“What? No, why are you asking me that?” he turned to frown at her.

She nodded in the direction of his bathroom, “Then he’s left something in there for you,”

Nathan hurried into it and found that some of his toiletries and bathroom décor had been changed to ones that were Hello Kitty themed; he gritted his teeth and turned to Hayden before looking back at the newly decorated room.

“He’s dead, he’s so dead,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient while I update~


	31. Chapter 31

**One Month Later**

“Daddy, are you awake?” Hope asked quietly as she touched Nathan’s shoulder, he grumbled and didn’t respond, only shuffled a bit to make his position in the bed more comfortable. “Daddy?”

“Mm? Hope? What are you doing up so early sweetie?” Hayden asked from the other side, Hope smiled and bounded over to her, not unfamiliar with the sight of Hayden cuddled up next to her father.

“I want to watch one of those movies that Uncle Wade promised I could see on my birthday, and it’s my birthday today,” she grinned.

Hayden sat up slowly, Nathan’s arm slid from her waist and to the bed as he continued to sleep, she noticed that Hope was already fully dressed in the outfit that she had helped her pick out the night before and was holding her favourite bear, and she grinned at the little girl before brushing her hair gently.

“Oh really, and which one would that be?” she asked.

“The one with the lions,”

“Alright,” she stood up and paused for a moment, eyeing her pyjamas, “Give me two minutes to get dressed, and I’ll meet you downstairs, alright sweetie?”

“Okay,” the girl beamed and ran out with teddy bear in tow.

 

Hayden went over to her room and slipped on a pair of lilac jeans and a white tank top with her sneakers and found Hope sitting patiently on the couch of the rec room. Hope watched as Hayden set up everything for the movie and then she made her a small cup of hot chocolate before they both sat on the floor in front of the TV, she clambered into Hayden’s lap and settled herself comfortably.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around the little girl and moved her head to hover over her shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were halfway through the movie when Nathan had finally woken and had gone looking for them, he found them cuddled together watching the movie and he felt his heart flutter, he moved to sit down next to them.

“So this is where you two girls are huh? I’ve been looking for you all over,” he wrapped his arm around Hayden’s waist and she smiled and glanced at him before returning her gaze to the movie. “What’s this?” He nodded his head towards the TV.

“The Lion King,” she said.

“Morning, Daddy!” Hope turned and smiled at her dad and then turned her attention back to the movie as well.

“Morning sweetheart,” he placed a kiss on the side of Hope’s head, “You girls had anything to eat yet?” his hand moved from Hayden’s waist up her back to her shoulders, they both shook their heads, “I’ll scrape something together then,” he pecked Hayden on the cheek and stood up to go and make them all breakfast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Afternoon**

                   Colossus manned the barbeque station, Domino organised the rest of the food, and Yukio and Ellie kept an eye on the students that were running around and playing in the expanse of green yard. Hope played among the kids closer to her age and enjoyed the energy around her as her party was on the go.

Nathan sat on one of the benches and watched smiling at the little girl, it was both Hayden and Hope’s first experience of a proper kid’s party and they were rough housing with some of the other kids. Cue Wade and Russel carrying a large bucket and dumping it near the outskirts of the yard. He turned to watch them, very suspicious of the pranksters.

 

“Water balloon fight!” Wade yelled as he picked up one and launched it directly at Hayden, she turned her head just in time to be splattered by a large volume of water right in her face; she gasped and looked at her form dripping with water.

“Oh it’s _so_ on!” she ran forward towards the bucket, Wade ran as fast as he could before she got close and grabbed for a balloon, she threw it at the back of Wade’s head and he nearly fell over and she laughed loudly.

Soon the other kids began to join in and water was splashing everywhere, at some point even Colossus had joined, Nathan stayed where he was and watched his daughter’s smile and laughter grow in all the excitement.

 

Out of nowhere a huge volume of water drench him from head to toe, he jumped from the sudden exposure and swivelled around to see who his assailant was, his face changed to that of disbelief when he saw Hayden grinning widely with a small bucket still held in her hands.

“Oh I’m _so_ going to get you for that!” he grinned and she dropped the bucket before running as he chased after her.

“Catch me if you can sucker!” she responded as she quickened her pace, he was easily outmatched from her abilities giving her the upper hand, then an idea struck him and he stopped running to let her continue on.

She stopped running after a moment and realised that Nathan was no longer behind her, she frowned and scanned the yard for any signs of him, suddenly a warm pair of arms wrapped around her torso and she let out a shaky laugh.

“Got ya,” his rough voice spoke into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, Nathan grinned from ear to ear.

“You cheated,” she half-whined and turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

“Really now,” he asked raising a cheeky brow, “And you were running at a completely normal, _human_ speed?”

“Totally,” she nodded and smiled cheekily.

 

 

                            A buzzing electrical sound resonated from the centre of the yard and they turned their heads to see a blue glow emitting itself from thin air and forming a circle of sorts. Hayden let go of Nathan and they both stepped closer towards the unfamiliar thing.

“Wade, another party trick?” she asked glancing at him before taking another step closer to satisfy her curiosity.

“Nope, definitely not mine,” Wade shook his head, looking as confused as they were.

She walked up to the glowing blue portal-like thing that was now big enough to fit a normal person, she stopped just a few feet away and concentrated her violet eyes on it, her eyes widened and she promptly stepped back to find herself bumping it Nathan.

“What is it Haydes?” he asked raising his brows, holding his hands on both of her arms carefully, and glancing back between her and the portal, knowing that she was never one to freak out so easily.

“I- don’t know, I don’t-” she stammered as she stared at the thing, Nathan looked at it and noticed a dark figure was coming closer to the surface.

His right hand moved to his side and he twitched irritably upon realisation that his gun was back in their room, having believed that nothing would threaten his little girl’s birthday and letting himself relax for once, he regretted it severely now as he felt threatened somehow by this yet-to-exist enemy lurking towards them.

 

 

 

                             A plopping sound echoed and the figure was now setting foot on the yard, Nathan blinked his eyes in disbelief as he took in the woman standing just opposite them, she was the same height and build as Hayden standing by his side.

He looked back and forth between the two women and shook his head. They were exactly identical aside from their clothing, the one that had just stepped out from the portal had a deep scar across her left eye and wore a black tank top with black camouflage cargo pants, his arm instinctively tightened around the Hayden that stood next to him.

 

 _“Hi honey,”_ the other Hayden said with an undeniable bitterness in her tone, and the angriest expression he had ever seen.

“Daddy, why are there two Haydens?” Hope asked from a distance away.

“Nathan, get her and you out of here, _now._ I’ve seen that look in me before,” Hayden spoke quickly.

His arm let go and he turned to the others, “Colossus, get all the kids and Hope inside, this could get ugly!”

“You as well Nathan,” Hayden urged him angrily with a shove to follow the others, her body slowly beginning to glow violet as agitation manoeuvred through her body, itching every nerve along its course.

 

“No, let Nathan stay, the party’s just beginning,” the other Hayden said as Nathan refused to budge, he looked at her.

“What do you want?” Nathan asked.

 

 

                      “To _end_ you,” her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, “Your little clone in my universe is causing me too many problems for my liking, gave me this nasty little scar in fact, with this very knife,” she pulled the knife from her waist band and it glinted in the sunlight.

“Why not just kill the clone?” Hayden stepped in front of Nathan protectively, she was shorter than him and he could see clearly over her head, “Why go through all the trouble to come here to kill this one?”

The clone laughed lowly, “Eradicating the problem from the source is always the easier solution, aside from the fact that I’ve tried multiple times but the bastard, _simply, won’t, die.”_ Her eyes flashed violet as she stared Nathan down, and she toyed with the knife in her fingers. “If I kill this Nathan Summers then his DNA simply can’t be used to create his clone,”

“But if we’re from a different universe, how are you clones of, us?” Hayden asked confused.

The clone rolled her eyes, “The government managed to obtain a sample of our DNA and wanted to keep it to help build a better future for those who suffer when the world goes to shit, which is when Nathan’s generation comes in, he was their best little soldier so when he died they took his DNA as well and cloned him too, still following?”

 

 

Hayden gave the clone a look, and she continued her story, “So we, along with Nathan and some others were moved with the rest of civilisation to a new universe to serve as protectors, bringers of justice… blah, blah, blah,” she rolled her eyes, “What they didn’t realise is cloning won’t replicate the upbringing and thus, sweet little Nathan became corrupt and sought after whatever he could to gain power and money, whatever he desired really, and he killed anyone and everyone in the process of gaining for himself,”

“Sorry to break it you but you’re not touching a single hair on his head, I don’t care if you’re some version of me coming back to save yourself,”

The clone sheathed her weapon, “It’s a pity to hurt you in the process but I won’t hesitate to do just that,” she started walking forward and Hayden moved in sync to her steps as well.

They both raised their arms to strike at each other, and both raised their other arms in a defensive manner, managing to both attack and defend the other’s moves. They continued to swing blows and blocks for a good few moments before it became futile, they knew their own moves all too well.

 

Nathan came closer and tried to step in the middle of the fight that had slowed down, Hayden turned to him glowing violet with fear for his safety, momentarily distracted, and the clone saw this as a window of opportunity to grab her throat and lift her into the air.

Hayden’s eyes flickered back to her natural blue and her skin paled, she gripped at the clone’s hand around her throat and gasped for air, unfamiliar with the feeling of being matched in her strength in a fight.

“Stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you,” the clone hissed before she plucked her knife from her side and drove it straight into Hayden’s stomach, twisting it to match the evil grin spreading in her features.

 

 

                             Hayden hadn’t even screamed. She simply made a gasping sound as she was released; she collapsed to the ground, curling into the foetal position panting wildly as her wound bled out profusely. Nathan’s eyes widened in horror as he watched his newfound love being brutally mutilated before him, and then watching as an almost exact version of her turned to face him, a murderous expression spread on her face.

 

A face he had come to love.


	32. Chapter 32

The other Hayden grabbed Nathan into a chokehold in his frozen state and pulled something from her pocket, she pressed a button before placing the small device on his chest, something akin to fire started burning in his heart and then shockwaves escaped and rushed through his whole body.

“That’s right Nathan, just relax into it, you’ll be gone soon,” she whispered to him, he writhed uncomfortably and gasped remembering he was being gripped around his neck. “I know all about your little virus, I’m encouraging it to grow and take over you, so you can suffer for a while… until I finally end you,” she said with a smile, he screamed as the fire was beginning to sear every muscle and nerve inside of him, his vision becoming unfocused and strained.

 

Hayden feebly moved herself onto her knees before forcing herself off the ground, despite the pain throbbing from her torso she moved forward, every uneasy step taking her closer to Nathan and the other version of herself.

She inched close enough to latch her fingers into the clone’s hair and wrenched her head back causing the other Hayden to lose her grip on Nathan, she immediately threw her across the yard, her breathing was jagged and she turned her attention to him. He stood, although unsteadily, and Hayden removed the small device and crushed it in her hand, he touched her face and looked over her with worry.

Hayden turned away from him, gripping at her wound and slowly walked towards the other Hayden; she was slowly getting herself off from the ground.

“I guarantee you, that I had a much worse upbringing, than you did, and I have a lot more motivation, in keeping this man alive, than you do for killing him,” each pause she was gasping and struggling for breath, her blood soaking her clothing and dripping to the floor.

“Really, and what would that be?” the other asked, standing upright with a hard expression forming on her features.

 _“Love,”_ she said breathlessly.

 

                               Nathan couldn’t believe his ears, _love?_

His jaw slackened as he stared at Hayden, he couldn’t feel his feet in the moment, whether it was from the virus that was trying to attack him or from the unexpected revelation that had shocked him stiff, he didn’t know.

Hayden’s small form began to glow blindingly as her muscles began to increase in their size; somewhat significantly as they were half as large as Colossus’s muscles, she raised her closed fist in the air before throwing the blow directly into the clone’s face.

She staggered back from the force thrown at her, her nose clearly broken and blood flooding down to her mouth, looking altogether like a horror scene. Her response to the attack was to increase her muscles as well before she kicked Hayden hard in her still open wound. The force of the impact was so great that Hayden flew back to their original position near the portal, it flickered as she landed, her form shrinking back to her original size.

“I don’t care if I have to kill you to get to him, even if that means I’ll die in the process,” the clone threatened as she stepped forward towards Hayden, she struggled to get herself up and the other one watched her carefully allowing herself to shrink down as well, Hayden glanced back to the portal and noticed it was almost half the size it originally was when it had opened earlier.

 

“Unfortunately for you, we both know I’m relentless in what I want to accomplish, so you know you’re going to have to kill me, and it’s safe for me to say you don’t have much time left,” she nodded to the portal, “The choice is yours,”

The clone pulled out her knife once again and moved forward.

 

“I’m so sorry Nathan,” Hayden swung her head around to give him one final look and he stared back into her ocean blue eyes that were about to overflow with tears, she then returned her attention to the other Hayden and ran forward, her arms spread out to tackle her.

Both figures were forced back through the shaky portal and it sputtered before closing into a miniature flash and disappearing entirely from existence.

Nathan darted forward and grasped at the grass where the portal had just been, searching for something, anything that could help him in opening it again.

 

 

_This must be some kind of nightmare, this isn’t real; this can’t be real._

                      He felt his heart drop in his chest, there was no way he could get her back, no matter how many times he could go back in time the same events would occur again and again; her clone would still come back, Hayden would still protect him, he would still lose her. Unless… unless he managed to sacrifice himself saving her, or maybe he killed himself to ensure she doesn’t try to protect him that time around…

_“Daddy, Daddy!”_ a familiar voice kicked him back to reality, he shook his head and saw Hope running towards him, her eyes red from crying and she looked anxious. “Daddy, is Hayden going to come back?” she sat on her knees next to him and looked up at him.

“No… Hope, no, she’s gone,” he gently wrapped his arms around her and then held her tightly clenching the material of her clothing, allowing his tears to finally fall from his eyes, “She’s gone, she’s not coming back,” he repeated more for himself to understand than for Hope, she tightened her arms around his neck and sniffled deeply.

“W-why?”

“I- she, she wanted to protect us, to protect you, to protect me,” he gave her a squeeze, his mind finally processing what she had said earlier, _‘love’_.

That was the first time she had said anything about love, to him anyway, she had always reminded Hope that she was loved by either Nathan or her.

 

_She sacrificed herself to save us, because she loved us and wanted to protect us._

 

Nathan felt himself shattering into pieces, his breathing became uneasy as his heart made him cry his emotions out, not only was he confronting the death of a loved one all over again, but he hadn’t been able to tell her that he loved her back.

“It’ll be okay Hope,” he managed to say, realising that Hope was distraught, crying heavily into his chest and clinging onto his shirt now. “It’ll be okay sweetheart,” he cooed into her ear, he shuffled so that he could pick her up in his arms.

He carried her inside the building, the others standing in silence, all downhearted by the events that had just happened.

“I’m deeply sorry Cable,” Colossus rubbed Nathan’s shoulder gently, Wade was clinging to Colossus’s shirt and appeared to be a weeping wreck; he simply nodded and walked upstairs holding Hope tightly to him.

 

He reached his room and sat on the bed, Hope sat on his lap, and she wiped away the tears in her eyes and stared ahead at nothing. He tilted her chin and gave her a small smile, his eyes burning; he gave her a gentle stroke with his finger before placing a kiss on top of her head.

“That’s my big strong girl, we can get through this, together,” he gave her a final squeeze before moving her to lie back on the bed, pulling the covers over her. “Now rest up, it’s been a very long day sweetheart,” she only nodded tiredly and he kissed her forehead before brushing his thumb over her face, her eyes closed as she fell asleep from his touch.

 

_I have to be strong, for her._

 

He closed the door quietly and went over to Hayden’s room, just opening the door made his heart drop, once he entered he saw the familiar items he started to feel himself shake, he sat on the bed and rolled onto his back. Her smell on everything was overwhelming him, he’d never noticed it until now, but it was always a soft scent that made him feel warm inside, now filling him with sorrow.

He rubbed his face with his hands, he didn’t want to sleep next to Hope in case one of his nightmares ended up disturbing him and causing him to scare her, especially if the one person who could calm him down was now gone; and he had no idea what his mind might torture him with after today’s events. He closed his eyes sighing, hoping sleep would take over soon and wishing he could erase all the memories of her that were now flashing over his vision.

 

The way that she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled when he looked into his and how they crinkled around the edges because of her smile, the way she laughed, the way she could easily dismiss Wade’s remarks with something witty, the way she would always gently touch him to calm him down or to show him affection, to show him love…

 

_Love._

 

The word echoed in his head. He would never be able to tell her that he loved her; he wanted to the very next day that they had agreed to start a relationship but he didn’t want to scare her away. He wanted her to trust him by giving her the time she needed, to understand what a real relationship was meant to be like. His hot tears streamed down his face. After a great deal of time his exhaustion kicked in and he passed out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A static popping noise woke Nathan from his sleep and he sat up fearful from the strange and unfamiliar sound, his panic only further rose when he heard someone gasping and struggling to breathe, his eyes scanned the dark room and his cyborg eye located a figure kneeling on the floor.

He turned on the bedside light and slowly made his way to the figure, his mind still foggy from the crying and from just waking up, when it finally clicked what he was looking at he almost cried again; but this time in relief.

“Jesus Christ, Hayden, I thought you were dead,” he collapsed next to her and squeezed her impossibly tight.


	33. Chapter 33

“Nathan, please,” she wheezed, “I- can’t-”

He let go of her and scanned his eyes over her, she was covered in blood, the most of it being on her clothing was dry but there was fresh blood oozing out of a wound right by her heart.

He kissed her lips softly before scooping her into his arms and laying her onto the bed, immediately darting to the bathroom to get hold of the miniature first aid kit that he knew would be there thanks to Colossus and his safety rules, he returned to her side and tugged her shirt up and over her head gently before tossing it aside.

She half groaned from having to move and he tenderly ran his fingers down her arm, half checking that she was really there and half reassuring her that he was there himself. He washed the wound with a bit of water from the cloth he had wetted and then made sure to use an antiseptic from the bag.

 

Nathan noticed the wound was already significantly smaller than what it probably had been, considering the dark purple skin that surrounded it, he watched closely as the skin healed itself slowly. He grabbed for a wound covering and placed it on, then put the sticky plasters down to keep the material down; he left his hand firmly on the spot and watched her breathe.

Hayden’s chest was still heaving slightly but he reckoned it was from the shock of being stabbed, especially in the case of someone who hasn’t been able to be stabbed for just over a decade, his thumb gently skimmed over the bandaging. He didn’t dare to look away from her in fear that he was imagining all this, that it was some dream his mind was creating to give him false hope and that he would be startled away by reality.

 

He stared into her eyes, soaking in every detail he could of her, saving it in his mind for later. Her eyes glowed violet for a brief moment before she sighed and reached out to touch Nathan’s arm, he moved his free hand to run up her arm to finally meet with her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Her eyes returned to their beautiful blue that he adored, he moved the hand that was on her chest to the empty space of the bed and leaned over her, pressing his lips moderately against hers to which she complied. When they pulled apart after a few moments she spoke.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered hoarsely, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Shhhh,” he ran a hand through her hair, then brought it to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. “Not another word, do you hear me?” she nodded a little tiredly.

He kissed her lips again, fervently so, and she felt as though he was giving her some kind of high as she eagerly wrapped her hands around his neck and tugged him closer to her. He moved to hover over her body and deepened the kiss, the desires igniting from inside them; she tugged at his shirt and lifted it to touch his bare back underneath.

 

 

                                 He moaned at the sudden touch, they’d never done anything like this together, despite sharing a bed from time to time. They had been taking things slow because of Hayden’s last relationship leaving her insecure and uncertain about how these things worked, adding to it Nathan’s own insecurities about their slight age difference and his lack of partners; and his willingness to wait for when she ready. It was nothing but holding each other close, usually on those nights when either of them experienced their nightmares.

They pulled apart so that Nathan could breathe, Hayden only ever so slightly taken aback by not breathing normally for some time; she took the opportunity to speak up despite Nathan’s words earlier.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” she whispered again.

“No, I’m sorry,” he muttered back after taking a final good breath, “I should’ve been protecting you but-”

“You know damn well that my clone would have killed you, and Hope would be stuck here, knowing some version of me killed her father, there’s no way in hell that I was going to let her go through that,”

He sighed knowing she was right, “I still can’t fully believe you’re here right now,”

“I’m sorry,” she kissed him softly; letting her lips linger as she pulled away, bringing up some confidence in Nathan that he forgot he could have in himself.

“I really need you, now,” he grunted and kissed her roughly before pausing, “If you’ll let me,” she responded only by pulling him into another kiss.

 

One of his hands found itself tangled in her hair while the other gripped firmly at her hip, hers rested on his exposed skin and she ran her fingers up and down his spine, causing him to moan once again and she smiled in the kiss. His hands moved to her sides and he pulled her up and onto his lap, her legs rested on either side of his hips, she moaned as she felt him hardening against her.

He moved his lips from hers and she gave him an irritated look, he chuckled and pecked her lips, “Don’t worry darlin’ I’m just getting started,” he moved her off his lap and she whined softly.

He moved to kneel behind her as she stayed seated on her knees patiently waiting; he grazed his fingertips up her thighs, passed her hips and along her sides before moving them behind her back. She closed her eyes at the feeling which only drove the feeling in her core to grow hotter. His fingers brushed along the tops of her shoulders before travelling back down, they unhooked her bra and he slid it off her arms and tossed it aside, he pressed himself closer to her backside as he moved his hands up her sides to her chest, his large rough hands cupped her supple breasts easily.

She moaned softly and leaned back into him; he smiled and placed soft kisses from her shoulder all along her width to pass the top of her neck and to the other end of the other shoulder. In doing so he kneaded her breasts subtly, every so often rubbing the hardening nipples and giving them a soft pinch and tug, before rubbing them gently and starting the whole process over again and allowing him to press kisses into her neck.

 

“Hayden?” he asked while kneading her breasts again, her chest heaving slightly from the arousal of all the precise contact all at once.

“Mm?” she barely managed as she focused her mind back to reality.

“Will you show me all your scars?” he pressed a harder kiss into her neck than previous ones.

“Mm, why?” she asked tilting her head.

“Because I want to show you how much I love every part of you, damaged or not,” he kissed the same spot again softly this time.

“O-okay,” she felt a bit uncertain but he gave her a reassuring kiss on her cheek, her body glowed a dim violet and he moved back slightly to get a better look at her, his eyes widened slightly at how many overlapped and were clear purple against some of the unaffected skin.

 

 

 

                        Her backside for instance, was covered in hundreds of markings, from whippings or beatings no less; he leaned down and placed soft kisses from her lower back all the way to her neck, before moving around and taking both her arms, which were hardly scarred at all in comparison. He moved his kisses from her hands to her shoulders, then her neck, she made soft breathing noises with each kiss that only urged Nathan to continue.

He kissed her neck several times, understanding that it was sensitive from recent injuries from being choked by her brother and her clone, each time softer than the last. He sat further back once again to take in her nude upper half for the first time, she had stretchmarks on her sides near her stomach that was plumper than he expected, with a dark scar across it and smaller stretchmarks around her breasts, and Hayden squirmed a little uncomfortably under his gaze and moved her hands to cover herself.

He caught her wrists and moved them back down, “You’re beautiful Hayden, don’t be self-conscious, I just want to take in every detail I can,” he kissed her firmly on the lips and she relaxed a little and allowed him to continue.

He looked to her breasts once again and realised that they both had dark purple circular markings around the nipples, he glanced at her with a raised brow and she touched her neck nervously.

 

“Barnes, exceptionally rougher than what anyone wants their first time-” she stopped herself and avoided eye contact.

“It’s okay,” he cupped her face and kissed her softly, “We don’t need to talk about this now, not until you’re ready,” she smiled softly, “I love you, I’ll never hurt you the way he did,”

“You- you love me?” her eyes widened as she repeated the words for herself.

“Of course I do darlin’,”

“I love you too,” she said softly and pecked his lips; he grinned about the fact that he finally got to hear the words said out loud and clearly.

“And I’m honoured that you’d sacrifice yourself like that for me, but can you not do that again, ever?” he teased.

“Oh my God, you actually heard me, and then I- God I’m an awful person, you could do so much better,”

“Thing is, there isn’t anyone better than you Hayden, I told you I’m taking you along with everything else you have, and I meant it. I wouldn’t change a damn thing about you.”


	34. Chapter 34

She smiled shyly and he cupped her face with his metal hand and kissed her, leaving his human hand to knead her breast and make her moan again, he smiled and pushed closer to her; encouraging her to lie back down on the bed, he hovered over her body, her knees on either side of his waist.

He moved his hand to her pants, sneakily unbuttoning and unzipping them, before achieving pulling them down to her knees. He broke the kiss to yank them off and throw them aside before moving back to kiss her roughly.

She tugged at his shirt and finally managed to get it off and threw it aside, “Finally, you haven’t given me the chance to do a damn thing to you Mr Summers,”

“Tonight’s not about me, it’s about you,” he kissed her quickly, she smiled but shook her head.

“It should be about us,” she pulled him in by the rimming of his jeans and kissed him slowly, letting her breasts make contact with his chest, he grunted and instinctively moved his crotch between her legs and grinded slowly against her.

She managed to undo his button and zip before he pulled away again, he removed his own pants and was left in his boxers, and he grabbed the elastic of her underwear and slid them off before she could even stop him.

 

She watched as he moved his head slowly between her legs, he placed kisses along her thigh and rubbed his thumb gently across the opposite one, careful not to miss an opportunity at heightening all her nerves. Once he’s certain that he’s close enough that his hot breath will set her near the beginnings of the first edge, he moved his human hand and used his index finger to initiate the first stroke on her clit, she let out a shaky breath at the touch as he had expected would happen.

But he would admit that all this build up might lead him to cum before he’s even in her, he’s that turned on from being able to arouse a woman for the first time in several years, he couldn’t imagine how Hayden’s senses were going into overdrive at all this; her not having had sex for a decade longer than him.

He rubbed the sensitive buds at the top ever so slowly, thoroughly enjoying watching as her entrance twitched and was already drenched with slick, all because of his touch.

 

               “N-Nathan, oh-” she moaned, that did it for him, his cock hardened firmly under his boxers, and he made for his middle finger to join in rubbing her clit. “Shit,” she whispered and he glanced up to see her eyes half closing and her head tilted back taking in the pleasure.

He coated his two fingers with her slick and then covered her nipples with it; she seemed puzzled but asked no questions, letting him be in charge of the situation. He then leaned over her and opened his mouth cautiously over the right breast and sucked on it gently, the tender bud hardened once again, the other one doing so with the slick cooling in contact with the air. Her skin was unbelievably soft and now sweet from the slick, and he let his tongue flick over her nipple slowly.

He took his time in kneading the other breast and pinching and twisting the nipple once in a while to keep her attention back to him, once he was satisfied he did the process all over again on the opposite breast, and then he moved back and sat on his knees. She squirmed and frowned at him for yet again stopping what he was doing.

“You’re a real jerk, you know that?” she huffed, she then grabbed for his boxers and yanked the material towards her, the boxers ripped off from him and his eyes widened briefly as she tossed them aside.

 

She gave him a small smirk, before speaking in a lower tone, “I really need you, now,” she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, he fell on top of her with his arms placed on either side of her head and after the initial surprise he found his rhythm.

His hard cock grinded against her wet clit, she moaned louder than before and her nails dug into his back slightly, within moments of their heavy grinding his cock was lubricated sufficiently, they parted and he smiled down at her.

“Fuck, you really are larger,” she spoke up as she looked at his cock that was rested on her clit. “The future seems great,” he chuckled before kissing her.

“I’m just as nervous as you are, I’m just trying real hard not to show it right now,” he admitted.

“You’re nervous? You’re the one with the upper hand, or should I say upper cock?” he kissed her once again, “You read me far too well,”

“Not to pressure you darlin’ but us men tend to have a time limit of how long we can keep this up for, if you know what I mean,”

“Uh, OH, sorry,” she pecked him, “I’m ready, I mean it,”

 

 

 

               Nathan nodded and lined himself up with her entrance, then he pressed his lips firmly to hers as he pushed himself into her, her entrance was tight and twitching from all the sensual foreplay and he groaned loudly as he moved himself to the hilt into her.

Hayden parted from him and looked into his eyes, “You feel so good,” she bit her lip after saying that, not intending to say that out loud, and he smirked.

“If you think this is good, wait till I actually get started with you,” he growled before kissing her and pulling himself almost all the way out, she whined in the kiss until he pushed himself all the way in again.

“Ah- God yes,” she muttered and he smirked again, his chest bubbling with confidence.

He continued incredibly slowly thrusting himself out and in near to the hilt each time, ensuring that he’d draw out a whine and moan from her lips every time, overwhelming her senses and leaving her desiring more each time. He knew this wasn’t going to last long for either of them, because they’d both been out of the game for so long. His cock was throbbing heavily inside her but he managed to contain himself.

“Mm, Na-Nathan,” she looked to him with half-hooded eyes.

“What, what is it?”

“Oh God, just- more,”

“More? More what?” he continued his slow pace and watched her expression struggle in concentration.

“God just everything- oh-” she moaned as he went slightly deeper into her with this thrust, “Fuck, go deeper dammit,” she growled and her nails scraped gently on his shoulders.

 

He did as he was told and she moaned louder, her walls twitched around him with increasing speed, he made sure to bring her back by kissing her on her lips or face every so often. He was almost losing himself in concentration from trying not to come inside her already.

She cupped his face with one hand while the other dug into his back, “God yes Nathan, oh,” her head tilted back and she bucked hard into him. “You’re doing great, ah-” he increased his pace and her breathing became panting soon enough.

“Fuck Hayden, you’re so tight- ah you feel so good,” he praised her with kisses, sweat was beading on his forehead, but to his surprise he saw that Hayden was struggling too. She was a lot fitter than he was but she was panting more than he’d ever dream he could get her to.

“Oh- N-Nathan, fuck, ah,” she spoke between panting breaths, “Just a little more-” she pleaded with a flushed face.

He obliged and her light moaning suddenly changed to a deep growling, her breasts bouncing slowly as he thrusted quickly and deeply into her cunt, her own hips bucking to correspond with his thrusts sending a hot feeling through him.

 _“Oh god yes, yes Nathan, fuck, oh!”_ she felt an electrical current swarm over her nerves as her cunt practically imploded, her legs wrapped around Nathan’s hips and pulled him closer, his face was red from concentrating on holding himself back now.

He watched as her head moved back completely and her whole body shook underneath him, his cock had released a bit inside her but he managed to control himself, he continued his pace so that Hayden’s orgasm would last longer.

“Oh fuck, Nate-” she breathed, “Oh God yes, fuck you’re so good,” she grabbed his face and kissed him, with one of his now sloppier thrusts he came inside her.

 _“Fuck, Hayden,”_ his cock throbbed painfully inside her, her walls still twitched now and then despite her orgasm finishing before he came which only pumped him harder, he felt relief as his cum filled her and cooled him down. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

 

                               “Mm,” she groaned happily as she felt his cum inside her, “God you’re amazing Nathan,” she kissed his neck and ran her hand through his hair, the other gently touching his back as he lay on top of her.

“You sure you’re okay with me lying on you like this?” he mumbled sleepily looking down at her, she nodded tiredly.

“Positive,”

“You were amazing too,” he added before kissing her head, he then sat himself upright, propping himself up on his hands and looked at her, “Unfortunately though, I do need this back so that I can use it again sometime,” he hinted and she giggled before opening her legs a bit more so that he could pull out.

“Definitely need to use it again, like in an hour or two,” she grinned as he lay down next to her and she cuddled herself to his chest, running her fingers along his middle.

“Pretty ambitious darlin’, we’ll see,” he hummed and then kissed her head again, “I love you, Hayden,”

She smiled up at him, “I love you too, Nathan.” She stroked closer to the cyborg half of him where her face rested on his chest, when Nathan shuffled uncomfortably.

 

She looked up at him, “To quote some old dude, ‘There’s not a damned thing I would ever change about you,’ pretty neat little quote huh?” she teased.

“Very funny Haydes,” he gave a side smile and she kissed him on the lips.

“You’re _my_ sick old man, I love every single part of you, and you’re going to have to deal with it, Mr Grumpy Pants,” she grinned cheekily and poked his nose, he smiled and kissed her lips softly, letting his lip tug playfully at her bottom one before kissing her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her, “If I can wake up next to you every morning then I can definitely deal with it,” she nuzzled herself under his chin and hummed happily, “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been one hell of a day,” she nodded sleepily and drifted off easily into sleep with his warmth.


	35. Chapter 35

Their loud cry echoed in the white room and Nathan felt tears fall from his eyes, he rubbed his thumb gently on Hayden’s cheek to wipe away her tears and he kissed her forehead as gently as he could.

“You did so well darlin’, she’s here now, she’s healthy, and she’s perfect,” he told her and she simply nodded still panting heavily, he encouraged her to lie back down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her head multiple times.

His hand intertwined with hers and his thumb gently traced the backside of her hand, she leaned into his side and struggled to keep her eyes open, she lifted her head as she watched the nurse hand over a small bundle of pale yellow blanket to her.

“Would you like to hold her?” the nurse asked, Hayden nodded her head immediately but felt uncertain as she reached her hands out, Nathan spoke softly to her.

“It’s okay, you just need to support her head,” he helped her move her arms to properly hold the bundle and the nurse slowly placed it in her arms. “Look at that, you’re a mother now,” he grinned and ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

“I’m a mother,” she stared in disbelief down at the blue tinted baby that squirmed slightly in her arms, she carefully rocked her arms side to side to help calm the baby down, on instinct she held her closer to her chest so that the baby could rest against her skin and she quietened down instantly. “She’s perfect Nathan,” she whispered.

The nurse unexpectedly turned to them yelling, “WAKE UP!” followed by a loud banging sound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What the fuck?” Nathan muttered as his eyes opened wide to reveal Hayden’s room.

“C’MON CABLE WAKE UP MAN, IT’S NO GOOD TO MOURN IN HER ROOM,” Wade yelled incessantly banging his fist on the door.

“Ugh, _WADE_ , piss off will you?” Hayden yelled as she sat up from next to him.

The door swung opened and practically broke off its hinges to reveal Wade standing with wide eyes and a gawking mouth.

“YOU’RE ALIVE, OH MY GOD,” He practically jumped on top of her and hugged her tightly; she had barely managed to pull the blankets up to cover her exposed chest. He placed several kisses on her face and head, “I knew you were a tough bitch, _holy fuck_ , you’re back,” he said relieved and sat back.

Wade then raised his brows and looked between the two of them as they sat underneath the blankets and then nodded with a smirk.

“Hey- you two finally boned, nice,”

Hayden grabbed her pillow and hit him with it, “Shut up,”

“Hey, not judging, ‘thank god you’re alive sex’ is pretty amazing,”

“What did you want Wade?” Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Well, initially I was calling you down for breakfast, but now we have to let everyone know you’re not dead, especially Hope, she’s not even talking to her Uncle Wade she’s so upset,”

“Again, you’re not her Uncle,” Nathan grunted.

“That’s not what she believes,” he smiled cheekily.

 

Hayden’s eyes widened, “Oh my God- Hope,” she turned to get out of the bed when she realised that she was completely naked, and her clothing was anywhere but near enough to grab.

Nathan turned and got out of the bed himself, not caring if Wade saw him naked, a decision he instantly regretted as the merc opened his mouth.

 _“Hello, Daddy,”_ Wade remarked as he saw Nathan’s firm ass, he turned around with a snarl.

“Watch it Wilson, just because I’m naked doesn’t mean I can’t kick your damn ass,” he pointed a finger at him to emphasise the threat.

“Oh yes Daddy, I’ve been a very bad boy, you’ll definitely have to punish me,” he added as he eyed Nathan’s cock.

“Wade, shut the hell up,” Hayden hit him with the pillow again, and he turned to her with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I’ve missed you,”

“Yeah, yeah idiot,” she rolled her eyes as he hugged her again, Nathan tossed his shirt to her and he slipped his jeans on so that Wade would stop staring at him, and then kept the merc’s attention away so that Hayden could put the shirt on. “Thanks Nate,”

 

                          She stood up now, the shirt being huge on her, Wade giggled and she looked at him irritably.

“What?”

“Nice breasts sis,” he winked at the shirt, the white material revealing her breasts.

“Oh fuck you,” she shoved him on the bed and gathered the rest of her clothes and changed in the bathroom, she returned fully dressed. “We’ll meet you downstairs Wade, and leave it as a surprise alright?” he nodded and left.

Hayden wrapped her arms around Nathan’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, they pulled apart.

“I thought I’d never get him to leave,” she shook her head with a smile.

Nathan smiled and looked at her with half-lidded eyes, “I almost thought I was dreaming when I saw you next to me just now,”

“Well I’m here, for realsies,” she smiled and he kissed her again.

“You know, I had this _, interesting,_ dream about you last night,”

“Yeah?”

“Well um,” he cleared his throat, “That you gave birth… to our daughter, it felt so real, I wish it was,” her eyes widened and she backed away slightly.

 

“I mean, I wish it wasn’t-” he corrected himself worried now.

“No, no it’s not-” she let out a shaky breath; “I’m just surprised that you of all people would have a dream like that, and I…” she trailed off and stared at the wall.

“You… what?”

“I, I don’t even-”

“Is it something to do with the scar across your abdomen that I saw?” he asked now curious, she nodded. “You don’t have to tell me until you’re ready to,” he assured her.

“No I- I want to, other than Wade, nobody knows. It’s a- Hydra,” she bit her lower lip, he nodded, wanting her to continue speaking. “I got pregnant with that guy, Bucky, twice,” she kept her eyes focused on the wall to avoid his gaze, “The first pregnancy didn’t even reach the third month before I miscarried, and the second- the second miscarried at almost six months, so they uh,” she swallowed, “Cut it out of me,” a tear fell down her cheek. “I don’t even know what sex it was,” she looked down to the floor.

 

He walked forward and cupped her face and made her look in his eyes before kissing her lips slowly and softly, when they parted he stroked her hair gently as she hugged him tightly.

“I don’t even know if I can, if I can carry a baby full-term, the last I knew-” she sniffled hard into his shoulder, “The serum had made my body toxic, but that was so long ago, Nathan-”

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s okay. I’m not expecting you to carry our children, besides there are other methods aren’t there? You guys aren’t that archaic are you? Not that I’m looking to be a dad again, I mean I’ve been mistaken as Hope’s grandfather for God’s sake, fuck-”

“It’s okay, sorry I just-” she took a deep breath, “I would never mind having children with you, hell seeing you with Hope made me really want that too, I just, I don’t want to disappoint you if I can’t- you know, get pregnant, or if I do and then-”

“I understand,” he kissed her, and then he intertwined his fingers with hers, “But that’s something to talk about another time, right now though? We need to go see Hope, she’s going to be over the moon knowing that you’re alive,” he tugged her hand gently and they went downstairs, together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                               “HADES!” Hope screamed and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

“Hey sweetie,” Hayden squeezed her tightly and the girl cried in delight, “I’m so sorry for scaring you like that, I’m so, so sorry,” she soothed the girl’s back lovingly.

The others watched and were still processing Hayden’s presence, Nathan’s smile growing as he watched his two favourite girls hug each other so close, when they let go Hope frowned at Hayden.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again, Momma,” she then hugged her around her neck, Hayden’s eyes widened and she tried to look up at Nathan whose heart had just turned to a puddle; he knew very well that Hope adored Hayden from the start but he hadn’t expected her to call Hayden ‘Momma’.

“M-Momma?” she stuttered and looked at the girl with large eyes.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Daddy and I liked you since the carnival and I told him you were going to be my Momma, and you are,”

“I- well I’m honoured, you’re the daughter I’ve never had,” she squeezed the girl in her arms so hard that the girl squealed and insisted on being let go. “Sorry sweetheart, sorry,” she brushed Hope’s hair back and smiled.

“It’s okay Momma,” she looked up at Nathan, “And Daddy, I don’t care what Mommy’s lawyers say I want to stay with you, with Momma and you, and Uncle Wade,” she grinned at Wade who put a hand over his chest.

 

“Damn right you are, Hope,” Wade said.

“Language Wade,” Hayden gave him a look as she stood and brushed the little girl’s hair.

“But Hope, it’s dangerous here for you,” Nathan didn’t wish he was right, but he wanted to make sure his daughter was safe, even if it meant staying apart from her.

“It’s dangerous back home too,” her lips pouted and she crossed her arms.

“I told you she has the right to make her own decisions too,” Hayden looked at Nathan and he sighed.

“You two are going to be a real handful if you keep teaming up against me like this,” he grinned as he ruffled his daughter’s hair and turned to eye Hayden, she realised there was a sparkle there that had been missing when she’d first met him.

 

Everything was falling into place.


	36. Chapter 36

**Two Months Later**

“Are we almost done here?” she sighed from her leaning position against the wall.

“Cool it Jonesy, I’m almost done,” Deadpool called from somewhere in the back.

The X-Force had just rounded up a drug dealer and his thugs; he’d been dealing to minors for years and with Team Maximum Effort Deadpool found their hideout and managed to raid the place without causing death or serious injury, just yet. Cable and Hayden stood guard by three of the thugs who were all tied to chairs while Wade dug through all the paperwork in the leader’s office, Domino stood guard by the leader who was knocked unconscious by Lady Luck.

 

(“Seriously a cat fell from one of the rafters and onto him while Domino was on the chase, you just can’t write this shit,” a direct quote from Deadpool when the others had all gathered together earlier.)

“I told you not to call me that, asshole,” she yelled irritably before gently thudding the back of her head against the wall.

“So what are you, like a groupie or something?” one of them asked.

“Do I look like a groupie to you?” she gave the man scowl.

“Don’t let him get to you, he’s just trying to annoy you,” Cable remarked before returning his gaze off into the distance, clearly bored of waiting.

“Well I certainly don’t take you to be the muscle of the group,” the man continued, and then he smirked, “I bet you’re one of the guy’s bitches,”

Her head snapped in his direction, “Excuse me?” she asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Listen pal, you’re barking up the wrong tree-” Cable spoke up but the man spoke over him.

“You heard me, so which one is it? The motherfucker mercenary, or the one who looks like he could be old enough to fuck your mother?” he nodded his head towards Cable.

She moved from the wall and pointed a finger at him, “You better keep that fucking mouth of yours shut before I break your fucking jaw you worthless piece of-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the man interrupted, “That’s all you bitches do is yammer on and on, you’re so fucking annoying-”

Hades stepped closer and grabbed the man’s cheeks in a tight grip with one hand; her eyes glowed a bright violet, Cable stood back knowing she wouldn’t be able to control herself from lashing out at him too at this point.

“You listen to me very carefully,” the man’s eyes widened as she tightened her grip ever so slightly, “I’m not afraid to crush your pathetic skull if you provoke me any further or say another comment about him in my presence,” she paused to let the words sink in and to squeeze a bit tighter, the man felt his bones micro fracturing in his cheeks and he gulped as his breathing quickened, “You’re a scumbag and I’m not worried about killing scum, I’m _nobody’s_ bitch,”

She squeezed harder and the bones in his cheeks fractured, causing the man to scream in agony, the corner of her mouth turned up in satisfaction. She released her grip and stood back, her eyes returned to normal as she relaxed herself.

 

“You’re fucking insane,” the man whimpered in a slight slur as Deadpool walked into the room with Domino.

“Okay so the bastard is de- what happened here?” he raised a brow from under his mask, “I could literally cut the tension in here with my katana,”

Hayden crossed her arms and looked to Deadpool but said nothing, Cable glanced at her and then to the others.

“Some words were said, Hades wasn’t too happy with them,” he put simply and she scoffed at that. “What, you want me to tell them the details?” he asked her while raising his hands.

“Let’s just get outta here,” she sighed and stormed out the room, Cable raised his shoulders.

“What the hell did I do?” he called after her and the others shrugged.

“You did nothing, that’s exactly the problem,” the man spoke up again.

“Shut up shithead,” Cable growled at him, “Are we done here?” he nodded his chin to Deadpool.

“Yeah, just gotta finish off the witnesses,” he cocked his gun in the air and the smile was clear despite the mask, the man’s eyes widened.

“I’ll catch up later,” Cable said before he followed after Hayden.

“Yeah I might just go too, I’m not so keen on the killing part, sorry sweetie,” Neena said as she edged herself further out the room.

“Fine,” he sighed, “More for me,” he smiled and clicked the gun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          “Hey Weasel, gimme a shot of one of your strongest, I feel like I deserve a lil’ reward for today’s catch,” Wade slapped the bar counter and sat down eagerly, Weasel nodded and looked at Hayden who sat herself down next to him and was tapping the counter irritably.

“Fanta and God help you if you give me that orange bullshit,”

“I know, last time you threatened to castrate me for not giving you Grape,” he shuffled uncomfortably and then turned to get the drinks ready.

“Oh come on Haydes, don’t be a pussy, have a drink for once!” Wade whined, she gave him a glare before she noticed Nathan and Neena standing near the doorway and seemed to be having a serious conversation, and then she looked back at him.

“You know what? Why the hell not,” she said as Weasel slid Wade’s shot across the counter to him.

“Seriously, you’re going to have a shot?” Weasel raised a brow.

“No don’t be stupid,” he raised his hands and was about to put the bottle away before she continued, “Leave the bottle.” He paused and then slowly put the bottle in front of her.

“Oho- what do we have here; maybe you’re not a lightweight after all,”

“I’ve already told you before dumbass, I’ve had a whole bottle of this before and it does nothing for me,”

 

“One-hundred bucks says you’re bluffing and I call bullshit,” Wade scrounged around for his wallet and placed the note on the counter.

“We have a hundred, care to raise it?” Weasel placed his hand on the note and raised a brow at Hayden.

“I’ll raise you another hundred, because I know for a fact that you’re going to lose,” she slammed the note down oozing in confidence.

“We have a challenger!” Weasel yelled, making Nathan and Neena turn their heads in their direction.

“This’ll be the easiest win I’ve had against you in some time, you’ll be shit-faced from that one shot,” she smirked.

“We’ll see about that!” Wade half-yelled, “Countdown from three and we drink, and Weasel you’ll have the honour of counting down to this moment of truth,”

“Thank you Wade, I’m truly, deeply honoured,” Weasel touched his chest and his eyes brimmed with tears. “Alright,” he clapped his hands after the moment was over, “Let’s do this! Three… two…” Hayden and Wade each grabbed their respective glasses in their hands, “One!”

 

 

They both threw their heads back as they let their drinks burn down their throats, Wade’s was a rather short trip but nonetheless he shook his head and coughed heavily before gagging slightly, he froze in shock as Hayden chugged the bottle down effortlessly.

“Holy- fu-uck- balls,” Wade managed through a coughing bout, “What- the sh-it Hay-den,”

She placed the bottle down with a loud clink and looked at Weasel with a deadpan expression, “Got another?”

“Uh, are you sure you want to-”

“Did I fucking stutter?” she hissed.

“Oh-okay,” he nervously handed her another bottle, she popped the cork with the only real satisfaction that she had for the day.

“What the hell is going on here?” Nathan asked from behind them, having just witnessed her finishing the entire bottle, and knowing full well that she isn’t one to drink unnecessarily.

“Well, I just won two hundred bucks,” she gave a crooked smile as she waved the money before shoving it into her pocket, “And I’m about to have another drink, you want some?” she raised the bottle to him and he pushed it away cautiously.

 

“Since when do you drink?” he asked with concern edging around his words.

“Today,” she took a light sip, “But who knows how long I might go on for,” she shrugged before she turned away and downed the bottle once again without faltering. “Hit me,” she thumped the bottle on the counter and slid it to Weasel.

“Uh…” Weasel looked anxiously between her and Nathan, who glared behind her directly at him, “I don’t think I-”

“Just ignore whatever look he’s giving you- this is none of his damn business,”

“Of course it’s my damn business,” he grunted, “What the hell is going on with you Haydes? This isn’t you-”

“Oh _please_ enlighten me Nathan! Who am I?” she turned in her seat after grabbing the third bottle of the night, Weasel immediately hiding himself away just imagining what Nathan might do to him nearly making him piss himself in fear.

She stood just a few inches from his face, staring up at him with anger clear in her face, he placed his hands on her shoulders lightly and calmly spoke to her.

“Please, Haydes you’re drunk, let’s just-”

“I’m not drunk!” she swatted his hands from her shoulders and then took to polishing off the bottle in her hand, “You have yet to see me drunk,” she poked his chest and then hiccupped.

 

                      “Hayden would you just listen to me-” he reached out for her hand.

“No, fuck you! Don’t touch me,”

Wade spoke up, “Haydes he’s just trying to-”

“No, I don’t wanna hear it!” she covered her ears in a childish manner.

“Oh she’s definitely drunk now,” Wade said.

“I’ll have you know,” her words slowed now, she turned on her heel to face him and wobbled, “That drunk I am most certainly, not,” she corrected with a raised finger.

“I think we should get you home,” Nathan spoke gently as he reached out for her.

“I’m not drunk! See,” she spun around in a circle, “I’m totally fine!” she added cheerfully despite wobbling as if she was dizzy, a soft violet glow emitted from her abdomen.

“Um, Haydes why are you glowing like that?” Wade asked nervously.

“On second thought,” she took an uneasy step and her gaze dropped to the floor, “I might just take a nap,”

There was a sudden blinding flash of violet that made everyone cover their eyes before she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SecretNerds for being one of my biggest supporters for this fic! It's been one of the things that have kept me at it. I hope you enjoy this update~ Watch this space for more updates in the future!

Hayden opened her eyes and groaned as the sunlight hit them, she covered them and turned over on her side and bumped into something cold, startled, she sat up and tried to get a look at what it was.

“Mornin’ darlin’,” the familiar voice grumbled and she realised it was Nathan, his metal arm draped itself over her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Fuuuuuuck,” she placed her hands on her pounding head, “What did I do last night? I remember having a second bottle but- shit, this hurts worse than that time Juggernaut launched me into that damn building,” she squeezed her eyes shut and winced.

She felt Nathan shuffle next to her and the room dimmed slightly, “That better?” she nodded and opened her eyes to see him climb back into bed next to her, he brushed her cheek softly, “You had the damn nerve to drink an entire third bottle, then you practically imploded- at least that’s what Jean sums it up as- you’re damn lucky your cells kicked in when they did,”

“Wait, ‘practically imploded’?” she frowned.

“Your organs went into shock and shut down all at once,” he said grimly, “If it weren’t for those magical cells of yours, well you’d have been dead from the first bottle,” he wrapped his arms around her tightly and spoke quietly, “You really had me worried, you know that Haydes?”

She closed her eyes and balled her fists as she leaned into his cool skin, “I’m sorry, this is exactly why you deserve someone-”

 

“Don’t you dare say ‘better’,” he growled, she froze as she felt the vibrations from his chest against her head, then he spoke calmly, quietly, “What happened back there?”

“Well, you see things are going really well between us,” she bit her lip, trying to plan her next words.

“I’m sorry?” Nathan moved her back and frowned at her, as if to make sure he heard right.

“Things are going really great between us,” she repeated and he frowned harder, “I keep getting this feeling that something, _somehow_ is going to fuck that all up, alright?” sweat gleamed on her face and she pressed her palms against his chest shakily.

“I don’t understand what makes you think that something is gonna go wrong?”

“The only other relationship I had had been built on brainwashing, breeding and false love with,” she swallowed, “Barnes. And I just- I’m a huge fucking mess Nathan- I mean can you blame me?” hot tears fell down her cheeks that she wiped away. “I didn’t want to start crying now dammit! Do I have control over nothing?” she sobbed loudly, closing her eyes, suddenly gasping for air.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and slowly rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and back periodically, slowly but surely her breathing became even again.

 

                        “Listen to me Hayden, really listen,” he spoke in a low voice, “I know it’s hard to understand, but I love you, there’s no brainwashing, no false love and definitely no,” he forced himself to say the word, “Breeding, of any kind. And you want to know why? I’ll tell you just why,” he lowered his head to her ear.

“You’ve not only saved my life literally, but you were there for me when I was scared about trying to maintain my presence in my daughter’s life, you made me realise pining over my ex-wife wasn’t going to change the future for me. Hell Hayden, you’re part of my future now whether you believe it or not, and you’re part of Hope’s life too now in case you’ve forgotten. And we both love you, _I love you_. You’ve turned my train wreck of a life into paradise,”

She wriggled in his arms and looked up at him, “I don’t find it funny to make me cry for a whole other reason Nate,” she made a weak attempt at shoving him playfully, he smiled seeing the familiar glint of happiness he’d come to know in the past months. “C’mere,” she tugged at his shirt and he leaned in to kiss her lips.

They parted slowly and she whispered to him, “I love you too,”

 

Then she laughed, a little hysterically actually, “You know, part of this was because I was actually jealous of Neena,”

“Jealous of Neena, _why?_ ” he frowned.

“When you were talking to her, I- that idiot thug from that gang we took down, his words kind of rang through my head again,”

“That useless piece of shit got into your head?” he asked in disbelief.

“Well yes, thank you very much I do have insecurities of my own, in case you forgot what we _just_ talked about,” she shoved her hand on his chest and he chuckled and placed his chin carefully on her head, “I kept thinking, what if I am just a bitch to you, you know?”

“I don’t even know what that implies,” his brow creased as he held his position.

“It implies that all I’d be good for is sex, possibly for children too, but I think that depends on the gang-”

“No.”

“No?” she tried to look up at him.

“No you’re not a bitch, I mean sometimes you can act like one, but you’re definitely not an object to me,” he teased but ended with a serious tone, he felt her breathe out a sigh of relief, and then she snuggled closer to him.

 

 

                     “Rude, but, thank you, somewhat,” she covered up a sudden yawn, “Can we just stay like this all day? I don’t think I’m in any condition to be doing literally _anything_ right now, keeping my eyes open is pretty much some kind of gift from God at this point,” she wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed, “And I don’t think I’m going to be good around people either.” She mumbled into his chest.

“You don’t have to convince me darlin’, I’m pretty comfortable myself,” he smiled and squeezed her, “But you need to stay hydrated and try to eat something later, deal?”

“Deal,” she hummed and nuzzled her face near his heart, taking comfort in the steady thumping from within his chest.

He paused for a moment before speaking up, “You know, you didn’t explain how Neena made you jealous,”

“Oh, I was kind of hoping you didn’t notice that,” she didn’t look up at him, instead choosing to trace random patterns on his shirt.

“Well?” he pressed.

“Well, it made me wonder when we ever have serious talks like that,” she shrugged lamely and then mumbled the next part, “Or if you were planning on sneaking around together,”

“Darlin’, we’re having a serious talk right now aren’t we? We’ve had plenty of serious talks before, you and I, but I was just asking Domino for her opinion on something, and I just couldn’t ask you for it,” she frowned up at him and then he spoke again, “And I’m sorry, ‘sneaking around together’, did I hear that right?”

She bit her lip and nodded, “She’s beautiful, funny and genuinely really nice, how could you not?”

 

He shook his head, “For starters she’s not you, she might be all those things, but she’ll never be you,” he moved his hand to rub his thumb across her cheek tenderly, “You’re the only woman I have eyes for, got it?” she nodded slowly and he kissed her softly on the lips, “Good,”

“What was it that you couldn’t ask my opinion on?” she traced her fingers on his chest and looked up at him.

He chuckled, “Now those eyes aren’t going to get any information out of me Haydes,”

“Oh really?” she moved herself over his hips and sat with her legs on either side of him, “Could I perhaps, persuade it out of you?” she leaned in close to his face, running her hands up from his lower stomach to his pectorals and resting them there playfully.

He gave a side smirk while eyeing her, “I’d love to see you try,”

“Is that a challenge?” she tugged at the edge of his shirt near his belt; he simply nodded and watched her.

 

Hayden unbuckled the belt and undid the pants he wore, and then slid them down passed his hips, she lifted his shirt and left a trail of kisses along his chest, and left the material scrunched up on his upper half before tracing her fingers down to his boxers. She pulled at the elastic before tugging them down painfully slowly, listening to the soft rise in Nathan’s breathing as he eyed her every move.

She moved herself over him once again and grinded herself carefully on his exposed cock, the material of her clothing making the action more rough and aggressive, he moaned as she kissed him slowly and rocked herself hard on him. She did this for a few moments before Nathan became agitated at the lack of her getting undressed.

 

“Stop being such a damn tease,” he growled and reached for the edge of her pants, she moved his hands away and wiggled her finger in front him.

“Ah uh, I’m in charge here, I say when,” she grinned, he sighed before she kissed him roughly and pushed him back into the bed rest, her hands grabbed his shirt and lifted the material over to his face as she stopped kissing him to remove the shirt.

“Hey- what are you-” he asked confused as she left the material covering his head, blocking his view, he felt her move off of his lap and she giggled somewhere further into the room. He struggled to pull the shirt back down and saw her standing near the door.

“See you later jerk, I’m going to have a lil’ chat with Neena, guess you’ll have to finish yourself off,” she announced before waving sweetly at him and leaving the room.

“Damn that woman,” Nathan grumbled as he looked at his hard-on that she left him with, “She knew just what to do too,”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh hey, there you are Neena, I was just looking for you,” Hayden smiled at Neena who was currently sitting in the rec room reading a magazine on one of the couches.

She looked up at her with a raised brow, “Really? You were? Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to chat with you,” she made her way to the couch and sat herself down a little away from Neena, who in turn shuffled a little further away from Hayden, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Since when?” she cocked her head to the side, “You’ve never once wanted to just have a chat with me, since I’ve known you actually,”

“Well what’s the harm in getting to know the people you see so often?” she shrugged.

“Right,” Neena nodded unconvinced and gave an awkward smile, “So, did you have a particular topic in mind?”

“Yeah actually, I was wondering what you and Nathan were discussing last night?”

“Oh,” Neena paused, her mouth hanging open, she scrambled off the couch, “Ah, I’m not sure Cable wanted me to tell you about that-”

“Well, I’m here now so let’s get talking shall we?” her tone sharpened as she eyed Neena, she stood up and took a step closer, Neena’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “And I’d also like to know if you’re interested in him in any way so that we can sort that issue out as soon as possible,”

“Look Hayden, I’m not after your man if that’s what you’re thinking-”

“Oh I should hope not, because I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you try anything. He’s made it clear to me that he would never hurt me, not on purpose at the least,” she started walking forwards slowly, “And I know he’s attractive and seeing him with Hope is heart-warming-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Neena raised her hands as she walked backwards slowly, “I need to stop you there; I’m not interested in him, at all. You can keep the silver fox all to yourself, he’s not my type, _trust me._ ” They both stood still as they stared at each other, “As for hurting you, I know Cable is trying his damned hardest to make sure you’re happy in this relationship,”

 

“He is?” Hayden’s expression softened and the fists that she had unwittingly curled up loosened once again.

“Yeah, he came to me to ask what he could do next to show you that he’s serious about your relationship, even said some stuff like ‘you’d know cause you’re a woman’, followed by a ‘don’t suggest Wade because I know that piece of crap will recommend weird sex stuff’,”

“Really?” she let out a smile and then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “Well I’m… embarrassed now, I’m sorry for coming after you like that Neena, I’ve- I’ve never been jealous before and I think I went a little overboard-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Neena reassured her, “Wade explained me that sometimes you don’t know how to react appropriately to social situations, and frankly I don’t blame you.” Hayden frowned a little, but said nothing. “Relationships can be scary, especially when the feelings are incredibly strong,” Neena placed a hand carefully on Hayden’s shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Yes well, I- Thanks Neena, seriously,” Hayden shook her head and chuckled, “So, out of curiosity… what did you tell him?”

“Well I explained to him that you guys practically live together already, since Wade normally finds both of you together in one of your rooms,” Neena caught on to Hayden’s nod to continue and she licked her lips a bit nervously. “And also the fact that his daughter Hope sees you as her new mom already, which makes things a whole lot simpler to, well…”

“Well what?”

 

               “There you are darlin’,” Nathan’s voice came from the stairs just a few feet away as he bounded up to them, stopping next to Hayden, “Hey Domino,” he nodded his head in greeting and she did the same.

“I’m surprised that you took so long to come down here,” Hayden’s voice lilted to that of a question, Nathan only shrugged at her, she realised his skin was more flushed than usual, when she had left him upstairs and then it clicked. “You didn’t actually have to do what I suggested you know,” she teased and Neena raised a brow looking at him and also seemingly making a connection.

“I- I wasn’t doing that, I definitely wasn’t doing that,” he panicked and spoke far too quickly, now flustered he muttered into Hayden’s ear, “Did you have to call me out like that in front of her?” he cocked his head in Neena’s direction, she gave them a cheeky grin.

Hayden whispered, “Yeah I totally did,” she giggled and shook her head smiling, “You know that you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met Nathan?”

 

He frowned deeply at that, wondering what the hell it meant that she was saying that he, masturbating with the idea of her riding him, out of all the options in the world, was ‘sweet’.

“Um,” he paused, “What?”

“Neena told me, well almost everything… that you had asked her for advice on us,” she explained, her smile growing big as she watched his cheeks begin to turn light pink.

“Right, that makes a lot more sense,” he coughed awkwardly.

“C’mere,” she wrapped her hands behind his neck and placed a big kiss on his cheek, followed shortly after by several smaller kisses across his face, finishing off with a final soft kiss to his lips.

Nathan’s eyes fluttered open as if he were waking up from a dream, “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,” he let out a goofy grin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug, she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him and buried her neck under his chin.

He mouthed to Neena, ‘Does she know I want to propose?’ and she shook her head, he let out a small sigh of relief and mouthed again, ‘Thank you,’ and she smiled and nodded with two thumbs up.

 

 

He relished the moment as he held her close to him, how warm her fully human body was compared to his half metal mess, how she was the perfect height to envelop in a hug just like this that made her tuck her head under his chin, and the light sweet smell of her skin.

And then the sudden feeling of urgency washed over him, the anticipation that some time from now he would ask her to take their relationship to its utmost peak, that everything they have been going through and everything that they will go through together will be tied significantly together by that step. He had no idea what the future held for them, but he did know that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and he so hoped that she would accept his feelings when that moment came.

 

 

“I love you,” her voice brought him back to reality and he smiled, embracing the warmth filling his chest that he thought he would never feel again, he closed his eyes.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-forever-17) for any requests~  
> 


End file.
